I'm Only Human (Revision)
by Plasnix112
Summary: Ever see something unbelievable happen before your eyes? Well, Issei is no stranger to that. Cooped up in Oni's Psych Ward for ten years straight due to a strange voice in his head, Issei has finally come to terms with what happened with the death of his parents. He's sent to Kuoh Academy, hoping to start over fresh. It was all going good. Until a Fallen Angel showed up.
1. Discharge

**SO. Lets give this another shot! I will progress this one as fast as I can. Hopefully this time it will go off without a hitch. Issei will be a bit different this time around. But, he will have a different power other than Boosted Gear. Anyways, I'll shut up now!**

 **LETS DO THIS!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Silence. That's all it was. A darkened room in a particular psych ward, that particular patients were confined to when they were out of control. Reflecting on the errors of their behavior. But not this particular resident. No. He was not there for starting a fight with other patients. He wasn't there for violating any rule that would cause him to reflect. He was there, because he requested it. It made him feel at ease. Voices could be heard on the other end of the door, that separated the padded room.

"So your transportation is here to take him home." A male voice said.

"I know. I can't believe it. All these years, and my little Issei grew into a teenager before long." A female voice sighed depressingly.

"I can't believe it took this long. Most of the time, we work with the family at home. I guess the kid required special attention. I don't know Yuka. Some strange shit has been happening since he first enrolled here." The male said in a concerned way. "Fluctuations in the building's power. The security guard just up and left after getting assigned. The fact that Issei was popping up in restricted areas, without a logical explanation of how he got there...I don't know...in some ways, I'm glad the kid gets to go home."

"Issei needs help, even at home. Ever since his parents...you know. I just can't believe he thought a demon killed them."

"You'd have to be, from what the case revealed on the news. I heard the bodies we-"

"Hey! Zip it! He can probably hear us!" The female scolded her colleague.

"It's sound proofed. He couldn't, even if he pressed his head against the door." He said in rebuttal. But little did they know, he could hear them loud and clear. Almost as if he were standing next to them.

 _"...it's Yuka and that douche that keeps flirting with her."_ The person in the white room thought. The person that the two outside were referring to, was a teenage boy named Issei Hyoudou. Issei was nearly the victim of a gruesome murder that took place when he was only six years old. The murders, was that of his parents. He was brought in for a psychological evaluation, courtesy of his aunt and uncle, that took custody of him. However, what could have been a simple shock and trauma story, was a ten year long debate between him, and his doctors and family, about what killed his parents. It was a demonic monster. Normally, what most people thought when hearing that, was just a crazed, psychopathic killer. But the second Issei described in detail what the killer looked like, they all treated him as if he were insane. His uncle insisted he remain in Oni, the famed hospital for people that were traumatized to an extent as much as him, until his nephew stopped referring to the murderer as a beast that was only in fairy tales. Issei was one of the longest residing patients.

Issei had short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes, and was of average height. Unknown to the two staff members that he knew pretty well, that conversed outside his room, he was sitting back in the corner. With his hand held out, two black orbs, the size of marbles, were floating above his hand. He slowly made them circle in mid-air above his open palm. He just idly sat there, and continued to boringly move the black orbs in figure-eight like fashion. It was like nothing he could have explained. On the day he enrolled, ever since he was a kid and, was confined for the first time, and after thinking a certain something, the very orbs that were circling in the air, appeared. Many things happened when he discovered this...curse. A voice in his head was speaking, almost like a distant yell, five times a month. It wouldn't go away, unless he concentrated, and kept spinning the void-like energy in his hands.

Naturally he kept it a secret from everyone.

It wasn't restricted to just two measly balls of black energy, but time would show that he would have a chance to reveal what his curse could do. _"...I haven't heard instructions this time. I wonder if that weird voice is finally gone?"_ Issei wondered. Ever since he got word about his discharge, he hadn't heard the voice in his head that gave him strange instructions. Oddly, he felt compelled to follow it.

 _ **"...HUmAn..."**_

 _"Oh crap, here it comes again."_ Issei made a pained expression.

 ** _"ThE ClocK'S tIcKiNG, TicK, tock, TIck tOCK...My...my nAme...cALl mY NaMe..."_**

 _"What are you saying? I don't get what you mean."_ Issei tried to mentally argue. He normally wouldn't try to talk back whenever this happened, but he was determined to get this, eerie voice, to stop on the day of his release. As he listened, the dark orbs started getting bigger, and a black current of static, enveloped the energy balls.

 _ **"...I NeeD A VeSsEl...The vOId is At YOur FingerTIpS...call mE..mY NamE...I aM nOt whOle ...giVe Me ...EXISTENCE...GiVE ME SHAPE!..GIvE ME ForM!"**_

(KNOCK, KNOCK)

"DRK! Huh?" Issei snapped out of it, and the knocking on his door seemed to instantly drown out the voice. The unstable energy vanished, as if it never existed. He cleared his throat and the first to open the door was a blonde nurse with glasses and green eyes. She had a well endowed figure, and had very mature essence that exuded from her. She looked at him worriedly and approached him in a calm manner.

"Issei? Are you alright?" She asked after kneeling and getting a better look at his face.

"Uh..yeah. Sorry, I...was just a little anxious about going to school." He said with a frown.

"Are you sure? I think we should have you checked out before you leave." She said as she looked closer.

"I'll be fine, Yuka. I'm ready." He said and quickly stood up. The day that everyone was waiting for. It finally came. Ten long years of waiting, and it finally came down to it.

"You sure kid? Took you long enough to finally see reason. How do I know you're not just pretending you're not cra-" The male doctor said mockingly.

"I'm not crazy, Jace. I was just...when you watch your family die in front of you-" Issei began to talk back.

"Issei, calm down. Jace, get back to work." Yuka turned to her rude co-worker.

"I was just playing. You ever had a sense of humor?" He threw his arms up in defense.

"Well, your sense of humor, can go out to dinner with you tonight, if you don't get back to the office." Yuka threatened.

"Ergh...Yes ma'am." He saluted in a mocking fashion. He didn't want to ruin his future plans, with the most attractive nurse in the whole building. "Hope you had fun here kid. If it were up to me, I'd have sent you somewhere else. I had to have a lot of dinner plans canceled because of you. You're lucky she's got your back."

"I was doing her a favor." Issei looked away and the male nurse had a tick mark on his head, from what Issei said.

"And just what are you insinuating mr. wise guy? The only girls you've ever known were Alzheimer, paralyzed, and autism patients. Here in the adult world, the experiences are night and day. ESPECIALLY, at night." He winked at Yuka.

"Ew." She deadpanned.

"So, don't take this the wrong way, but I hope I never see you again." He politely put.

 _"Good God, I'm so glad this sleazebag is being left behind here."_ Issei thought in annoyance. Most of the duration, Jace was annoying him deliberately. Issei would say, that Jace was part of the reason why this place sucked the life out of your soul. But oh, hohoho. Ten long years of pent up annoyance, and now he was going to drop the hammer of karma on this guy like no tomorrow."...You know what? I'm gonna miss you to Jace. But at least I won't have to be forced to listen to you screwing half the nurses in the cafeteria's bathroom anymore." He simply said. Jace twitched at the mere mention.

"Wha-!?" Yuka's jaw dropped at the mention, and was wide eyed at Issei. She then looked at Jace who seemed to momentarily have a high pitch of tone in his voice.

"Y-your making that up. Geez, I thought you made sure this kid was properly-"

"August 12th, 2006. 1:35 p.m. You and nurse Haruka were on break. I saw you two enter the women's bathroom. September 4th, 2006, 4:45 p.m. Right before they sent us back to our rooms, I was on kitchen cleaning duty, and I heard moaning in the smoke area. January 30th, 2007. 8:30 p.m. During the fire drill, you were with Nurse Kuro behind the parking lot."

"Better watch your mouth you little, lying-" Jace felt his eye twitch as he glared daggers at Issei.

"I can do this all day." Issei assured him with a blank look.

"Okay enough. This is your big day, lets not end it on a sour note." Yuka began herding Issei out of the white room.

"Yuka! You know he's just making that up! We're still on tonight, RIGHT!?" He shouted as Yuka sped up. She then stopped and turned at him with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know, I may have to go back for someone. You know how THOROUGH, I like to be." She hissed back at something he told her before. He froze up, as the contradiction was fired back at him. No chance at a quick dinner and a long night of pleasure for this guy.

"She's got my back, but she's got you by the balls." Issei said once more under his breath. But loud enough for him to pick up on it.

"YOU-ERGH!" He growled and punched the wall out of frustration. Issei smiled in satisfaction.

"Since you were subject to that...stuff, I will let you get away with that one, just this once." Yuka said as she walked along side him.

"My day just got a little bit better." Issei chuckled. Yuka was silent, but smiled. Issei smiling was a rare thing for him in all the years she worked with him.

* * *

 _ **Much later...**_

After properly discharging from the hospital, Issei was returning back to his old house. Ten years in Oni, and he returned back to where it all started. He was wearing jeans, a grey sweater, and black shoes. He was supposed to have been picked up by his aunt and uncle, but they had arranged for him to return back to his old house. He wasn't sure why his aunt and uncle acted as they did. But they were loaded, and had been very successful in life. Hence, why the possession of the house was fallen to the next relatives in line, and why they didn't mind paying for his living expenses. Issei was pressing his head against the window of the car, and just stared at the familiar neighborhood he used to play in, with his childhood friend Irina. He wondered if she was still around. She hadn't visited him at all since his time in Oni.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" Yuka asked, as she drove the company car. She volunteered to have him properly settled, until he could be left on his own. "This is supposed to be a great day for you. You get to go to a prestigious school! You can hit on the opposite sex, get busted for skipping class, go to parties with friends, you'll have a great time!" She assured him with hopeful grin. "Ah, but avoid the girls that wear excessive amounts of bling, or have very short skirts. They're the wolves in sheep's clothing that get innocent boys to tool around for them. But, if she's a hard working girl, try to appeal by assisting from the shadows, it's always a great tactic that almost never goes unnoticed." She was offering advice.

"Are we talking about my school life or yours?" Issei replied dryly.

"I'm just trying to give you some pointers. When I went to school, the girls were total bit-I mean, very mean. I devoted most of my time exposing them for what they were. Ironically they became some of my best friends. I guess it was a lot more painful to put up a facade, than it was to actually be yourself."

"So what? I'm supposed to find the meanest, nastiest girl in the whole school, and become friends with them?" Issei halfheartedly responded.

"Very funny mister. It's not what you think at first, but over time you'll learn to get along with your classmates. It'll be fun." She said as she pulled into the drive way of his house. As she turned off the car, she sat back and gave a sigh of relief. "This is happening. You managed to keep my entire career devoted to a single child for ten years." She looked at him with a bright smile. "You sure you're ready?" She asked once more.

"...yeah. It's time." He said as he reached behind to grab his duffel bag of personal items, and proceeded to get out of the car. The first step he took onto the concrete ground after so long, was like a long time coming. He slowly looked around the house, as fading memories of him and his mother were playing out in front of him. The door to his house opened, and in walked Issei. The door creaked open, and echoes had entered the house from the creaking boarded floor. He shifted his eyes all over and slowly took in the scenery. Yuka was right behind him and was keeping a close eye on how he would react. Issei ran his hand along the dinner table that him and his parents used to sit at. It was dusty. This place needed some work.

"Is it like you remember?" Yuka asked before she came up to him.

"...yeah. It all happened right here." Issei pointed out as he stared at the ground with a saddened frown.

* * *

 _Mooooommmy!_

 _Run! Get Issei out of the hou-arrrgh!_

 _Dear, NOOO! Oh, God! Issei, run!_

 _Mommmaa!_

 _RUUUUUUUUUNNNN!_

* * *

"Issei?" Yuka was now next to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. Issei just blinked and looked everywhere else and quickly sighed.

"I'm gonna need to properly clean this place up. Mom would throw a fit if this much dust was everywhere." He smiled somewhat.

"I'll stick around and help then-" Yuka offered.

"Nah, it's alright. I just...wanna be alone right now." Issei quickly dismissed.

"Wh-? O-okay then...uuuhh, did your uncle send you the proper enrollment papers?" She cleared her throat and changed the subject.

"He said it was in my room, along with the uniform." Issei reminded.

"Alright. Hm?" She looked down at her phone, and an urgent message came up. "Oh crap, listen, I would love nothing more than to stick around Issei, but I just got told your medication got switched out for the wrong ones." She quickly apologized and walked over to him. " I gotta head back. I'll be by once a week to check on you, okay? Don't go talking to strangers, stay away from dark alleys, and don't go getting your class mates pregnant, got it?" She sarcastically put.

"Yeeah, I get it." Issei sighed once more.

"Tell me what you are doing tomorrow." She ordered with serious look.

"Wake up at 6:00, head down to Kuoh Academy, head to the teachers office, hand in the paperwork, and just do what they tell me." Issei repeated her orders.

"Alright...I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later." She gave him a comforting hug, and wished him well. "Oh yes, here." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small locket. "It took me a little while to get this, but I figured you could use it, considering all the other items in the house were moved out for evidence." She handed it to him, and popped it open.

"..." Issei slowly placed a finger on the picture inside. It was a picture of his mom and dad. And in the center, was him when he was a young boy. It was the first family picture of the three of them. "I hadn't seen a picture of my mom and dad for years. How'd you..?" Issei was wanting to know how, as he looked at her with a confused look.

"I talked with your aunt and uncle. They were able to down grade the size of the original photo into this little thing. I figured...you could use a friendly face to keep their memory alive." She smiled. He nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." Issei gratefully said.

"Mm. No problem. I'll see you in a couple days." She said warmly, and proceeded to leave him, and gently shut the door. Issei took in the air of his old house one last time, and breathed heavily.

"First things first." He nodded to himself, and went up to his room.

* * *

It looked like nothing was moved. The only thing present in his old room, was a larger mattress, a computer desk, a chair to go with it, and a dresser for all his clothes. He threw the duffel bag on the queen sized bed and unzipped the bag. After a few moments of searching, he finally pulled out a notebook. He turned, and his old desk was still there. He slowly pulled the computer chair back, and sat in it. He put his notebook down in front of him, and pulled out a pencil that was in it, and took a deep breath before beginning to write.

 _"First day back. Not sure what to expect, considering my uncle sent me here by myself. He probably doesn't want to take care of me himself, but, I got a roof over my head, and he should be sending me money. Today is the day I finally got out of Oni. I guess the only way they let me walk was if I admitted that there was no such thing as demons, even though I watched that nasty scene from ten years ago. In a bizarre coincidence, in two days, is the day that they died. I'll visit their graves after checking in with the school. From what I was told, Kuoh academy used to be an all girls school, and recently went co-ed. Not sure if I should be happy about it or not, but I should be able to start a normal life._

Issei took a moment to think before writing.

 _As for my...curse, is what I'm going to call it for now. The voice asked me for a existence. What does it mean? What would make this voice think I could give it form or shape? And who am I to give it? Years went by and it made me practice with this weird power. I noticed that the longer I practiced it, I think my senses are, and as strange as it sounds, have gotten better. I can practically hear through walls, I can see in the dark, I can just...pop up in places with just simple thought. I don't know what's happening to me. Shadows also bend toward me, and whenever I enter a bright room, it feels dimmer the second I walk in. I can make this weird black energy-like stuff into any shape, and make it shoot out at anything. I tested it on a wall in the building, and it just completely blew it up. I managed to dodge the staff before they came to check on it, but I feel kinda bad now that I think back on it... I don't know what this ability is, or why it can do these things. It started around the time I lost mom and dad. Something happened during that incident...or after. More questions pop up in my head the more I think on it._ _The best thing I could do for now, is just hope this is all just a long, drawn out nightmare...which unfortunately is most likely not the case. I start school tomorrow, I hope it goes well."_

Issei then shut the notebook and leaned back. He slowly facepalmed and then stared at the ceiling.

"...I'm home." He said to himself, as if he were talking to someone who wasn't there.

* * *

 ** _The next day..._**

 _"Kuoh Academy..."_ Issei thought as the sun peered over the school. He had his school uniform on, and he was holding his bag to his side. He was a bit nervous. This kind of thing of starting school again, just after discharge from the loony bin, was a bit strange. But it wasn't like he was crazy, or unfit to go. He just had to avoid the particular subject of his parents murder, and it all should work out. He looked out from atop of the hill, leading down to the track and field area. Dozens of girls were entering the school from all over. There was next to no guys that showed up. It was like they outnumbered the boys 3 to 1.

Issei took a deep breath and steeled himself.

"Alright...teachers office." He reconfirmed for himself out loud, and then began making his way down the sidewalk.

* * *

He was inside, and looking all over. The shoe lockers were probably in the hundreds, from the rows he saw. He made his way through the girls and was avoiding eye contact. He looked inside the student handbook he got from his uncle, and was looking for the teachers office. He flipped a few pages and found it. He then made his way through the students, and made it to the stair case. He made his way up, looked up, and he froze. He could see some girl's underwear from the position he was at. Striped panties were in his sight, and he immediately looked away.

 _"R-right. This used to be a girl's school. No surprise that you'd see that from here!"_ He blushed and was trying hard not to think about it, but everywhere he turned his head, there were girls everywhere. First day he arrives, and he's already seen a girl's underwear. He quickly made his way up the stairs, and then looked left and right. He referred to his student handbook once more, and he was curious if he went the wrong way. But fortunately, he spotted the sign and made his way over.

* * *

 _ **Class room...**_

"Okay, settle down everyone. We're about to begin chapter 2 today, so please make sure you have your notes from last week." A female teacher with long, dark brown hair ordered. The students were attentive, and spared no time getting to their seats. Before the teacher could begin, she heard a knock on the door. She curiously approached it and slid it open, and a delighted look made it onto her face. "Ah perfect timing! Come, I was just about to begin." She said nicely as the students were curious as to who their teacher was talking to. "Class, we have a special transfer student today. I want you to welcome him properly. Please, introduce yourself." She looked to Issei, and he made himself known. The class was looking at him with interest.

"A transfer, huh? Another guy."

"I thought I heard something about a transfer this week. "

"He's kinda plain."

They all had their views of Issei, while they mumbled among themselves.

"(Clears throat). M-my name is...Issei Hyoudou. Um, I transferred here due to...certain circumstances. I..I hope we can get along." He nervously put. He wasn't used to speaking in front of large groups of people. He swallowed and was hoping that was good enough.

"Alright then! Class, I expect you to help out our newest member if he's having trouble, so I want you all to set good examples, and help him out if he needs it." She sternly told the class. "Yes, you have something to add?" She pointed to a classmate that raised their hand.

"I heard you transferred in from a mental hospital. Is that true?" She asked.

"Well..." Issei wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure if it would make a difference.

"Issei, you don't need to answer that." The teacher assured him. "Issei's circumstances are very complicated. But regardless of where he transferred from, he's here to learn and enjoy a great school life. So please refrain from asking inappropriate questions." She quickly reprimanded.

"I don't mind answering." Issei said. The teacher shrugged and offered him the floor. He took a deep breath before answering. "I was admitted into Oni's psych ward program. I recently was discharged, and I'm enrolling in this school."

"Question." Another student raised their hand.

"Alright, but keep it short." The teacher allowed.

"How long have you been in Oni?"

"Um..." Issei stammered. "Ten...(murmurs)."

"Ten what?" The students leaned closer to hear him better.

"...years." Issei reluctantly admitted.

...

...

...

...

...

"TEN YEARS!?" They all were surprised.

"Silence, class! That was very rude!" The teacher scolded them all for their sudden outburst.

 _"...a wonderful school life..right."_ Issei sighed in depression. Unknown to him, was a single girl out of the entire class that was eyeing him curiously. She had an ominous expression, while a grin made it's way to her lips.

* * *

 _ **Lunch...**_

The classes in the morning had ended, and it was now lunch time. Throughout the academy, there was groups of girls, and a few boys hanging out around the campus. Everyone was so lively. Issei was on his own after lunch began. He didn't bring much to eat. In fact, he felt less hungry after that introduction. During his classes, he felt like everyone was looking at him with a disdain. He wasn't sure if it was because he was a guy, or the fact that he checked out of Oni. Which begged the question of why they decided on this place, rather than a school for people like him.

Oddly enough, he wondered why he was the only one who was questioning this. Wasn't he crazy? But then again, it would have been a lot worse if people found out about his hidden ability. " _They'd probably put me under a microscope like those science fiction flicks that I watched with Yuka. But maybe I'm just overthinking this."_ He shrugged while contemplating on it. He looked all over, to make sure no one was watching, he then held his hand open, and was creating that dark energy again, out of boredom. He was ever more curious about it. Ever since the day he began using his ability, he wanted to have absolute control over it. Last thing he needed was someone finding out about it. And for that very reason, he needed to make sure it would not go out of control.

"Hey.." A voice suddenly said that made him tense up. He quickly closed his hand to hide the energy, and whipped his head around to see who sneaked up on him. He didn't even hear, or sense another person approaching him. It was like she popped up out of nowhere. Yes, it was a girl...the same girl that was in his class. She wore a different uniform than the others, which made her stand out to him. He was frozen with sweat rolling down his neck.

Did she see?

"You're Issei Hyoudou, right?" She asked while leaning forward and moving her hair behind her ear.

"...y..y-yeah. We're in the same class." Issei stuttered while turning his attention to her. She had pink eyes, long raven hair, and a very cute looking face. "Um...did you need something?" He politly asked.

"Ah, no! I was just...well, I happened to notice you didn't say hello to anyone in class. So, I figured I would." She smiled brightly.

"Right. Um. I'm sorry, what's your name?" Issei asked while looking away, slightly. This girl was very pretty, and she must be one of those famous 'school idol types', that Yuka told him about. But, even if she was, why is she approaching him? He was sure his introduction would have made him the least bit approachable.

"Oh yeah, I'm Yuuma Amano. Just like you, I transferred in not too long ago. So, I guess that makes both of us new to Kuoh." She said while crouching down and was now head level with him. She intentionally was inching closer to him, which made him very wary of her. Her intent felt...ominous for an odd reason. His mind was filled wih more questions, than answers. First interaction with a high school girl, and she was getting closer.

"I don't know about that." Issei looked away.

"Eh? If you're referring to transferring from a mental hospital, regardless if your slow or whatever, I don't see why that would make you any less different than a regular student." She sported a blank stare, while Issei continued to look away.

"...I suffered from PTSD. I'm not retarded or anything like that." Issei felt the need to clarify.

"I didn't mean to come off like that. I just wanted to let you know, that regardless of your circumstance, we could still be friends." She said while grabbing his hand all of a sudden.

"F-friends?" Issei repeated. When he looked back, she was staring deep into his eyes. It was very entrancing, but he snapped out of it, and cleared his throat. He pulled his hand away and sat up. "Um...sure." Issei blushed and reluctantly said. That seemed to make her satisfied, for her expression lit up with glee.

"Thank you! I really hope we'll get along!" She smiled brightly. "Say, how about we go hang out sometime this weekend?" She suggested.

 _"She's not cutting corners."_ Issei thought.

Wait a second. Just the two of them?

"Uh, s-sure. I don't think I'm doing anything in particular." Issei agreed, trying to avoid eye contact. Anymore gazing into her eyes, was going to make his heart jump out.

"Great! I'll be sure to let you know when the time comes!" She said with a flushed expression. Her nervousness just stacked onto her innocent look, and just looke adorable to him. She stood up, and began retreating away, just like a nervous teen that just confessed their love for the first time. "I look forward to it, Issei!" She called back. Issei was still reeling from his conversation. As he broke it down, his heart began to beat faster.

But it wasn't like the fluttery, love struck kind. Granted she looked nice, but he felt like something else was behind her face. Something that made his sense of danger aroused. He wasn't sure why. Maybe he was just nervous. It was more or less, an invitation to a date. Meh, who knows. Right now, he decided to go back inside. He grabbed his bag, and began making his way through. But suddenly he felt like eyes were on him, and he turned, and he spotted, a petite, white haired girl, wearing a catlike hair clip, and was licking a popsicle. Issei narrowed his eyes slightly. She then began walking off. Issei raised his eye brow.

 _"...was she looking at me?"_ He was wondering.

 _ **((They're watching you, human.))**_

"...?" Issei thought he heard a deep voice, but didn't see anybody else near him. He swallowed nervously and headed back inside to finish school.

* * *

 _ **Night...**_

Issei was at home, and was lying on his couch, wearing blue shorts and a black t-shirt. He was beat. Most of his classes were pretty easy, but the tediousness of it was a real mental drain. Not to mention the curious looks he kept getting from everyone there.

 _"Man. I wonder if I come off as weird?"_ He wondered. He was however, thinking about that girl that asked to be his friend. It was very random, and seemed way out of his league. But that feeling from before. Was it natural to be very wary of someone asking to be your friend? He wondered if he should have accepted so quickly. He assumed there was a natural process that a guy and girl have to go through before becoming friends. Come to think about it, he noticed that she wasn't even with any of the students in his class. Maybe she was a loner?

 _ **" ForM. Create...ShApe. FiLL GaPS, seaL CraCkS."**_

"Oh for crying out loud.." Issei was bummed now. He had to practice with his curse again, or this voice wouldn't shut up. "You're a lot more active now. Can you actually hear what I'm saying?" Issei asked out loud.

 _ **"..."**_

"...yeah, didn't think so." Issei sighed. He sat up and then held his hands up, as if he were holding something. He concentrated, and the familiar blob of energy appeared between his hands.

 _ **"Breathe...Let Your MiND adrift. ReACh OuT toWArds thE Veil oF NOthING. MaKE NoThing, crEAte, nothing. What YoU thInK, FeeL, anD KnoW...do noT Create...WhAt Isn't, anD wHat wIlL NeVeR bE, give Form."**_

"...what? I don-you lost me." Issei let out a sigh. "...alright." He then stood up and made sure he had room. He then made a single circular motion with his hands, and suddenly, a spinning well of energy appeared in front. His eyes widened in fascination. He then slowly held one hand in front of him, and he could move around the vortex. He then slowly extended his fingers slightly. And it got wider. He then quickly closed his hand, and it disappeared. "Oh I get it now." Issei said out loud, as a accomplished smile made its way onto his face.

 _ **"DraW frOM thE AbySS. OpEN tHe DEstinaTION."**_

"Oh hell no, I'm not gonna do that again! Last time I did that, I wound up on the roof!" Issei protested. One time he followed these specific instructions, next thing he knew, he popped up on the roof of Oni. That was a very interesting story to tell Yuka and the rest of the staff.

 _ **" OnlY YOuR MiND TakES You TO WheRE YoU WiSH TO EscApE." **_

"I did not ONCE think of the roof! All I thought was escape, and then-"

 _ **(KNOCK KNOCK)**_

"Ah!" Issei jumped at the hard knocking on the door. _"Man, that scared me! Who the heck is here at this hour!?"_ Issei was wondering who was at the door. He couldn't think of who would be knocking on his door. Maybe it was Yuka. He went over to the door and undid the chain, and then flipped the lock open and he opened the door, and suddenly, someone fell on top of him. "ACK! Ow...huh?" He looked down and it was Yuuma!

...naked.

"What th-Yuuma-san?" He addressed as her soft, smooth flesh pressed against him. He lit up like a red light, for he had never seen a naked woman before. But his embarrassment had to wait. "What the...WINGS!?" Issei's eyes nearly popped out of his head. On the weakened beauty was a pair of massive black wings. At first he thought it was cosplay, but they were literally fused to her back.

"H..help..me." She weakly called up.

"Help you-?" Issei had a billion questions.

"Ple-(Cough)! I don't...wanna die..." She said as she slowly breathed. She was sweating, on further inspection, it looked like she was cut deeply on her back.

"Oh god, you need a hospital!" Issei determined.

"NO!" She shouted at him suddenly. Issei froze from her sudden outburst. She looked him in the eye and shook her head. "I need...just, hide me." She said with shallow breathing.

"...but.." Issei was at a loss at what to do.

"Just..trust me...I just need rest." She assured him. He shook his head in defeat, and then slowly got up, while picking her up. It was kind of awkward because her wings were out. He wasn't sure what was happening. He brought her up the stairs to his room, and helped her sit on his bed. Her long black hair was over her breasts, as she bent forward. Issei was for a few moments debating on how to proceed. He didn't know whether he should be embarrassed that a hot, naked girl was in his room, or terrified of the fact she had wings coming out of her back.

"Do...you know how to clean a wound?" She suddenly asked.

"..." Issei just stood there stupefied. "They're...real."

"What?...oh, SHIT! MY WINGS!" She shockingly put. In a mere moment, they shrunk down, and retracted to a smaller form. "Di-did you just see...?" She nervously asked.

"Y-yeah." Issei nodded.

"...aw crud. A human saw me. What a blunder." She hung her head in shame.

"..Um, I can clean it...I was taught some first aid in Oni." Issei said as he went over to his duffel bag. He pulled out a little medicine box.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

"Not bad, human." She thanked. She rubbed the part that had a bandage wrapped around her body.

"I don't think it's a good idea that I don't take you to the hospital." Issei said while he sat in his computer chair, while Yuuma sat on his bed.

"This is enough." She shrugged.

"..."

"..."

"...right. Playing daft will only work for so long." Yuuma sighed depressingly. "You wanna know about my wings?" She said with a blank stare.

"...I wasn't gonna say anything. I did just check out of a mental hospital." Issei lowered his eyes and made a troubled look.

"Oh yeah...crap! I could just gone with that!" She clicked her tongue, and bit on to her nail.

"I'm not that kind of crazy." Issei had a bead of sweat roll down his head.

"..well whatever. Since you seem to have listened to me, I guess I can be straight with you." She said as she crossed her legs. She seemed to not mind that she wasn't wearing anything, much to Issei's disbelief. He didn't quite know where to look, with outhis eyes slowly shifting below her eyes. She had a great figure, and was well endowed. "The truth is...I'm not human. I'm a fallen angel." She revealed.

"Fallen Angel?...you mean from like...the bible?" Issei heard the name, but he didn't know much about it.

"Yes. An angel that fell from heaven and the grace of God." She explained. "I've been living among the human world."

"As a student?" Issei raised his eyebrow.

"Of course not. I had a reason for attending that blasted academy." She huffed in a disapproving tone.

"And that would be?" He asked.

"You." She said as she pointed at him.

"Me?" Issei was confused.

"Indeed. I wanted the weapon that rested inside you." She said with a smile.

"Weapon?"

"To be more specific...a god killer." She said ominously.

"God...killer? I have something like that?" Issei had a clueless look on his face.

"Yes, and unfortunately, I'm not the only one who knows." She said as she stood up and opened her hand. Suddenly a jagged red pole of light manifested in her hand and she held it above her. Issei was wide eyed.

"So be a good boy, and give your life to me.~" She had a sadistic grin, while poised to strike him down.

* * *

 **Well, I hope this goes smoothly. Let me know what you all think.**

 **Read/Review/Rate!**

 **Laters!**


	2. Friend or Foe?

_**Chapter 2...**_

"Wh-what?" Issei stuttered as he eyed the crimson spear of light that was aimed at his head.

"I want you to die for me. Can you do that?" She repeated with an evil smile.

"Wh-why?!" Issei demanded.

"I don't expect a lowly human to understand, but I must get my hands on the weapon before any nuisances show up to claim it." She explained.

"Alright, alright, alright! Just take it instead!" He offered it freely.

"Hmhmhmhm, sorry, but it doesn't work like that. Either way, you've seen my wings. I can't let my identity be revealed to a mere human." She pointed out. "Plus extracting the Red Dragon's power will end up killing you anyway." She shrugged, with little care.

"No way..." Issei was shocked. Was this how he was gonna go out?

"So, thanks for the help human. I'll be sure to remember your kindness. Just know that you had the honor to die by Raynare." She said and thrust toward him. Time slowed while his heart beat was only heard. It was like his life flashed before his eyes. But going in reverse. The years he spent in Oni, the influence of everyone he met there, the day he met Yuka, his parents...his parents death happening in front of him.

 _"...why...why couldn't I save them?"_ He thought while her spear inched closer to his head. The voice suddenly spoke to him in his final moments.

 _ **"It'S BEcAusE yoU'rE OnlY HuMAn."**_

"..."

 _ **"YOu WerE BorN to DIE." **_

_"..."_

 ** _"I WilL TaKE YOUr PlaCE. UsE ME-"_**

 ** _((RAISE YOUR HAND, ISSEI HYOUDOU!))_**

"..!" Issei snapped out of being frozen. Another deep, commanding voice drowned out the other one. He just barely raised his hand in front of him to block the spear. As he did, a green flash of light appeared, prompting Raynare to widen her eyes. Her spear tip was stuck on a small, armored, red plate that manifested on the top of his hand.

"Wha-!?" She exclaimed before, a green energy forced her back. Issei was wided eyed, and surprised beyond belief.

"Wh..what is this thing?" He questioned. He was curious what this red gauntlet was. It had a green orb-like jewel embedded in it. And he oddly enough felt power coming from it.

"D-damn it! You activated it!?" Raynare seemed stressed. A look of anxiousness washed over her.

"...ergh!" Issei quickly got up and ran out his room then dashed down the stairs. He ran towards his door, and then outside into the night. He caught a glimpse of light out of the corner of his eye and he just barely dodged Rayare's spear of light. But the explosion sent him skipping across the ground in a painful display. He grunted in pain and looked back, with shock.

"That...blew up the road!? If I got hit by that, they'd be sweeping me off the street!" Issei was flabbergasted at the level of that destructive power. The gauntlet disappeared, much to his surprise.

"Don't make this any harder than it needs to be, boy!" She shouted as she flew above him. She summoned another one and was chasing him down.

 _"Damn it! I can't block that! If I try to run, she'll just catch me..."_

 ** _"FoRM...SHapE! BloCK oUT The LIght!"_**

The voice urged him suddenly.

 _"What!? I can't block that!...wait."_ Issei was gonna protest, but he had an idea. If he couldn't outrun her, he could try that teleport he always used.

"You're mine now, human!" Raynare proclaimed while she threw another spear at him from afar.

 _"Just focus...somewhere safe."_ Issei was thinking about a particular place away from them. And right before the spear made contact he disappeared in a black flash. Raynare was wide eyed.

 _"What!? He can do that!? He hasn't even used the Sacred Gear yet! It can do that!?"_ Raynare was baffled. She looked all over but didn't see him, but turned around and saw him back at his house on the roof. "You're not getting away!" She immediately flew towards him.

 _"WHY THE ROOF TOP!?"_ Issei couldn't help but be angry at this curse. It made him jump to high places for safety for some reason. But the more likely case, was that he thought of the roof top last second, since the last time he teleport.

 _ **" MemorieS haVE InfLUence oN-"**_

"Oh, just shut up!" Issei barked.

"Who are you talking to?" Raynare floated idly by in confusion.

"?!" Issei turned around and was very wary of her.

"No matter. You're not escaping this time." She suddenly summoned several spears of light.

"Multiples!?" Issei gasped.

"It seems you require more than one. So be a good boy, and just roll over and die!" She demanded.

"There is no need for that!" Issei held his hand up in defense.

"If I don't kill you, then the Devils will take you. And as a Fallen Angel, I can't allow that to happen." She explained briefly.

"What are you saying!? Why would...Devils take me!?" Issei couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. He never thought that sentence would be uttered in this life time. Regardless of how ridicules this was. But then again his ability to teleport and use that dark energy defied common sense.

"You wouldn't understand! A lowly human like yourself is holding onto something that can change the war! If anyone possessed you...I can't afford to let you go!" She gritted her teeth and then fired a barrage of light spears at him. He jumped off the roof of his house and crash landed on the ground.

"ARGH! He grunted in pain. He slowly got up and shook his head. _"At this rate...she'll just chase me down."_ He thought it was futile if this game of cat and mouse continued. She could throw spears of light that could explode for crying out loud.

"Finally..." Raynare said, and was panting. She floated down to the ground and the look of frustration could be seen on her. "You...can't...run..(Pant)..." She was breathing heavily. It would seem she had not fully recovered. The bandage around her body was bloodied from moving around.

"You're wound opened up..." Issei mentioned.

"Doesn't..matter. So help me, I'll make sure you don't fall into enemy hands!" She tried to summon a light spear in her hands, but it was futile. Her energy was exhausted. She fell to a knee and her vision was a little fuzzy. "Damn it! Not...I can still..." She was getting tired by the minute. Issei took the opportunity to reason once more.

"Look, Raynare-"

"Don't say my name!" She hissed.

"It's your name, what am I supposed to call you?!" He threw his arms up in disbelief.

"Your executioner!" She tried once more to lounge at him, but she totally missed and fell face first into the wall of his house. Issei cringed at the sound of her head making contact with the wall. She held her face in her hands. "OW! Quit dodging and die already!" She whined.

"This is ridicules! Just calm down, and lets just talk-" Issei didn't want to fight, and was doing his best to show he had no ill will toward her, but it was like talking to a patient with anger management issues.

"TALK!? Why should I have to talk with a insect like you!?" She argued.

"Because you're hurt, and I don't wanna die! And I'm guessing you don't either, if you made an effort to show up at my front door, and asked for help!" Issei countered.

"This is not a negotiation! I came here to kill you!" She fired back.

"Why!? You have yet to tell me! You say I won't understand, but you won't even try to explain it to me!" Issei shook his head and could not believe how sour her attitude was. Maybe beneath her beautiful exterior was that hidden intent he felt before. And this confrontation confirmed it.

"Shut up! You're just an easy assignment! How dare you try to bring me down to your level! Were it so, I would have blown you to bits a long time ago!" She was childishly complaining while pointing at him.

"..this girl.." Issei couldn't help but feel annoyed despite the fact he was in a life, or death situation. He tried reasoning the entire time! Yuka always told him that reasoning was the most effective solution when it came down to conflict. But finding middle ground with a Fallen Angel that tries to kill you? They never covered this part in his sessions. "Look. I am not going to hurt you. If I was gonna be a threat to you, don't you think I would have attacked you by now?" He tried a different approach.

"You? Attack me?! What a joke! You didn't even know Fallen Angels existed, and you think you would have the gall to actually threaten me!?"

"Apparently I do, if you're trying to kill me." Issei looked away and said out loud. Raynare had a giant tick mark form on her head.

"I heard that!" She shouted.

"...is there anyway I can change your mind?" Issei spoke up.

"Die." She bluntly put.

"Besides that." Issei sighed.

"No. You either die here, or die somewhere else." She said as she stood.

"...look, if you don't stop...I WILL fight back." Issei suddenly said as the air changed around him. He had a serious look on his face.

"..w-wh-what!? You're just a lowly human...you don't have the balls for that-" Raynare was thinking maybe she should consider not trying to provoke a response after she was nearly diminished in terms of light power.

"You're right...I'm just a weak human...I can't do anything...let alone protecting my family.." He began to say and clenched his fist. "I know I seem insignificant to you, but I don't care. Even being superior to a human...there are limits to what beings like you can do." He suddenly said, recalling the demon that killed his parents. "And I won't let it slide like last time!" He declared, and held his hand open at her. Suddenly a dark ball of energy began gathering, and it was turning into a well of darkness. Silent screeching could be heard as it formed.

"Wh-what the hell!?" Raynare took a step back nervously. That endless black that seemed to be drawing her towards it was getting bigger. Issei was now glaring at her.

"So decide carefully what your next move is." He coldly said. Inside he was trembling. It wasn't like him to be this cold, but he knew she wouldn't give up unless he showed some force.

"What is that!? I've never seen that dark power before! How can you possess the Longinus, and this...this..." She couldn't help but feel terrified. It was just a well of darkness, but something about it just seemed completely...empty.

"...I never killed anyone...but I realize now it would be easy, because you aren't human." He said as he walked toward her with the well in hand. It was acting like it was going to suck her in forever.

"Wait! Stop! I'm sorry! I won't attack, I'm sorry, please don't kill me! I won't try to kill you anymore!" She begged for mercy as if her life, and it did, depend on it. She lowered her head, and bowed quickly. She kept her head planted on the ground and had a terrified look on her face. She was clearly a coward, now that she was pushed back. Issei took a moment to debate before making his answer clear.

"...you fear dying." He ordered simply.

"Y-yes." She said as her voice trembled. "Damn you!...even though you're just a lowly human..!" She growled.

"Good. Because this is what every 'lowly' human feels every time when faced with a superior existence. Helplessly just watching for the inevitable, cursing how unfair life is as its taken from you while the other guy is just smiling at how easy it is to take it. I guess we have that much in common." He made the well disappear. Raynare slowly looked up with a fearful display.

"You're...not going to kill me?" She slowly asked.

"Only if you don't attack me again." Issei said with a frustrated tone.

"...fine. You win." She hesitantly said. She was out of moves.

"Okay...come back inside. We need to change your bandage." Issei said as he looked around to make sure no one saw them.

"...huh?" Raynare was confused.

"I said we need to change your bandage." Issei plainly put.

"...but-I tried to kill you..?" Raynare was glad she wasn't meeting the maker a second time, but was baffled by his show of mercy.

"Yes, I am well aware." Issei said groaned. All this running all over the place was making his body sore.

"And you still want to help me-"

"I never wanted to fight in the first place! I just want to know what the hell is going on!" Issei shouted at her angrily. "Maybe I'm just crazy, maybe this is all just a bad dream, but all I know is that a weird, red, gauntlet appeared on my hand, a girl with black wings tried to kill me, and I have NOTHING to go on! You're all I got to go on for information!" He stared her down as she was just looking at him with surprise.

"..." She stayed silent and looked away with a frown.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

"They got away. But Raynare couldn't have gotten terribly far. Not with a wound like that." A young blonde man said who was examining a black feather that was on the ground. He was wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform, and was accompanied by three other girls wearing similar uniforms. One of them was the petite, white haired girl that was watching Issei earlier.

"Ara, ara, to think they would just turn tail when we nearly got rid of them. What a shame." One of the girls said. She had a large bust and long, black, hair tied up to a long pony tail. She had pink eyes, and a gentle demeanor. She was equally beautiful as the red haired girl that was beside her.

"Exterminating them wasn't really my intention this time. I was just making sure Raynare didn't get any funny ideas about the newcomer." She said as she stroked her hair back and said with a smile.

"Issei Hyoudou, was it? Koneko? You've been watching over him, what do you think he's like?" The blonde asked.

"...he's very wary of his surroundings. He seems to keep to himself all of the time. Raynare was the only one to approach him." The silver haired reported.

"That so? Perhaps I should introduce myself to him. It would probably help, if he had another acquaintance ." He suggested.

"Perhaps I was right about him. I suppose preparations should be made, in the event of his death. However, it will be up to him." The red head smiled and they began to walk away in the night.

* * *

 _ **Issei's house...**_

Issei was finishing up his treatment. Raynare and Issei were in his room, and hadn't said a word since he started. While Raynare just sat on the bed with her back facing him, Issei swallowed nervously. He didn't think he had it in him to be that angry, but Oni was no longer there to keep his anger in check. But the reason he was like this was because he was recalling all the times that Jace, his psychologist, and other staff members, even his uncle thought he was just projecting images of a demon onto the murderer's face.

But if the supernatural was now proven real, then that would mean he saw a living, breathing, demon.

"...okay, that should do it." Issei said to the best of his ability. "Just don't go throwing anymore bolts of light at me, and you should be fine." Issei sarcastically put.

"You're too kind, human." Raynare said with a dry tone. She then turned around, and then faced him. Her face looked like it went through a change. It was like an older looking Yuuma. "So what now?" She asked curiously.

"Now...I don't know." Issei sighed and sat down on the floor against the wall. His hands raking through his hair. He was feeling all sorts of confusion. He sighed deeply and was thinking where to start. "Actually, you probably need some clothes." Issei realized she was still stark naked. He got up and went over to his dresser, and was looking for a shirt. He found his thick, green sweater and decided to go with it. He tossed it over to her and turned around.

"Put it on." He said.

"I don't care if you look." She shrugged and began slipping it on.

"Well I don't think a girl should be thinking like that." He said as he blushed slightly and had his back toward her.

"Oh, I'm sorry that your just a little shy. Virgin. " She scoffed.

 _"...man this girl is annoying."_ Issei thought. He wasn't really offended by being called a virgin, but her attitude was so arrogant.

"Hmm, its kinda comfy." She had to admit.

"That's my favorite one." Issei said and turned. It really hugged her body, especially around her chest. Heck, anything she put on would probably look good, he thought. "Okay. So...are you doing okay?" He referred to her wound.

"I should be fine. I just wasn't expecting to run into a group of Devils." She sighed.

"Devils?...no, you know what? I'm not even surprised anymore." Issei face palmed. "What have I gotten myself into?" He wondered aloud. He suddenly realized something and had a serious expression. "Hey Raynare?"

"Hm?" She asked while leaning back against his bed. They were sitting on the floor. This being the reason it was easier for Issei to do something this time, if she got any funny ideas. He didn't trust her yet, but she was the only source of info he had.

"That weird red gauntlet aside, when you were talking about you weren't the only to notice this...god-killer, who were you referring to?" He felt there was so much more to this than he thought.

"It's known as a Sacred Gear...well, apart from Fallen Angels, there's also Devils, and Angels. Basically we've been locked in a state of war for thousands of years. There's also all sorts of monsters, spirits, you name it. Take everything you humans thought were only fairy tales, myths, and legends. It's all true." She said while bringing her knees up to her self, and wrapped her arms around her slender, curvy legs.

"So everything that humans thought didn't exist-"

"Yep." Raynare nodded. "Most of the factions do best to not involve the human world in it. So it's really a neutral place in regards to the Three Factions. Most of the conflicts take place in the underworld, and the borders of heaven, but rarely they will involve themselves with the humans. Battles used to take place in this realm, but that was a long time ago." She thought back . "So now through certain processes the Three Factions recruit humans to help replenish the losses incurred by all sides. My faction, the Fallen Angels, have the least amount in terms of numbers. We're on the brink of disbanding if we continue to lose more of our kind." She sounded depressed about it."If it wasn't for the treaty that everyone agreed to, we'd be the first ones to go. It's not as bad as before, but conflict always takes place, and securing advantages is now a must, currently."

"..." Issei just stayed silent. "Is that why you were sent to kill me?" Issei suddenly brought up. Raynare was soundly looking troubled.

"Uh..." Raynare was not prepared for that question.

"What?" Issei asked.

"..n-nothing." She cleared her throat.

"What? You thought I was just going to ignore the fact of why you came at me?" He looked a bit more cautious.

"I..wasn't...technically...INTENTIONALLY, supposed to kill you. Just, watch you..." She sounded a bit sheepish and she slowly began turning away.

"What!? Then why!?" Issei demanded an answer.

"I couldn't risk the Devils getting close to you at school! They would have taken you in, and used you against us!" She defended herself.

"Why would I even agree to that!?"

"They're Devils! It's what they do! They would have tried to get to be your friend, then use you!" She fired back.

"YOU WERE DOING THE EXACT SAME THING!" Issei protested.

"THAT'S NOT-!...th-th-that's...I-I'M FALLEN ANGEL!" She corrected, but it was just the pot calling the kettle black.

"Maybe I should have sent you to the abyss after all." He formed the black well of despair in his hand, and Raynare panicked. He had threatening eyes when he said that. Not only was she arrogant, but an idiot as well.

"W-W-W-W-Wait! I'm not going to attack you anymore!" She waved her hands in desperation.

"...geez." He groaned and made it disappear.

"Wh-what is that?!" She shouted, while cowering under his sheets.

"I don't know. I had this power ever since my parents died. It's been with me ever since. He just won't shut up..." He said while feeling his head.

 _ **"LiGHt...ErASE It ALL."**_

"He?" Raynare asked curiously.

"(Sigh). Doesn't matter. You said you were attacked by Devils. And they were at my school. How many are there?" He asked.

"Probably a large portion. That place belongs to the Sitri, and the Gremory's. Since I was in their territory they attacked me and my friends. We got scattered when they attacked us." She said.

"How many of you? And when were you attacked?" Issei suddenly asked.

"Four of us total. About 10 minutes after I came to your house. If any luck they're still alive, the devils will just hunt them down." She guessed.

"..." Issei was suddenly deep in thought. Raynare was wondering what he was thinking. After a minute of silence, he reached a conclusion. "So the only reason they attacked you was because you were in their territory?" He confirmed.

"They also know about you possessing a Sacred Gear. So they may have reacted to me associating with you." She tilted her head.

"...so if we can just convince them that you aren't going to be a threat they should back off, right?" He said.

"...ahahaha! THAT'S what you were thinking of?" She suddenly giggled.

"I'm serious." Issei nodded.

"You? A mere human is going to negotiate with Devils? And convince them to stop attacking Fallen Angels. You might as well tell them to start reading the bible every Sunday." She callously said with a hint of humor.

"No. Just you and your friends. I don't wanna be a part of this conflict you guys are in. If what you said is true, then a neutral party would have more luck convincing them." He reasoned.

"..you're serious?" Raynare stopped laughing. "Why...would you go to that trouble?" She seemed taken aback. Why would this human even care? She thought he'd want to get rid of her, but she was still alive and well.

"I have my reasons for this." Issei said and got up. He grabbed one of the sheets off the bed, and took a pillow. "You can have the bed, I'm sleeping downstairs. " He said and grabbed his notebook and pencil.

"Wh-I can sleep here?" She was surprised.

"I didn't help you just to kick you out." Issei said before going down the stairs. She looked down at the sweater she was wearing and gripped it.

"..." She shrugged.

* * *

Issei was on the dinner table and writing down what was on his mind. He finished and went to go lay on the couch, and turned off the lamp. What he wrote in his journal was the following.

 _"So I guess I can throw the book of common sense out the window. A girl I met recently was actually a Fallen Angel. And turns out that there is more to this world than meets the eye. Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, God knows what else exist. But I guess if I have this weird ability it was only fitting that supernatural beings existed. Tomorrow I'm gonna try to meet with these Gremory's and Sitri Devils that Yuuma, aka Raynare, was referring too. Maybe I can convince them to not kill Raynare and her friends. As Yuka once told me, a circle of comfort is meant to be stepped out of, but whatever this is it's clear that I'm gonna have to step out for quite a bit. I gotta keep this secret from Yuka at all costs. And my uncle and aunt. Raynare will sleep here tonight. I don't think she'll try anything, but she's all I got as far as information goes. As for my situation, if this god-killer weapon, Sacred Gear, I seem to have can make the other three factions want me, I could use it to my advantage. But baby steps first. I gotta find out more about these Devils._

 _If I can manage to convince these Devils, I might be able to benefit from it._

 _And make the first step of my plan work._

 _This all feels so weird._

 _...I hope I manage to live through this.._

Issei stared at the ceiling and just wore a frown. He turned onto his side and was thinking of his parents.

* * *

 _"Say Issei, what are you doing?"_

 _"I'm making a picture of a monster!"_

 _"A monster? Ooo, scary."_

 _"Look, look! See how big I made his horns!"_

 _"Looks like he could just come out and scare you doesn't it?"_

 _"Hehe! He's not scary! He eats scary things!"_

 _"Oh, then I guess all those other monsters better watch out."_

 _"Yeah!"_

* * *

 _"I love you...mom. I miss you so much...so much."_ He clenched his teeth and buried his head into his pillow. He felt sore, and tomorrow was weighing on his mind.

He needed to make this work.

"Hey." Raynare suddenly said which prompted Issei to turn around to her. "Can I talk with you for a second?

"Wh-what is it?" He asked after regaining his composure.

"...are you really gonna get the Devils off my back?" She asked and sat on the couch, while it was still dark.

"I'm gonna try." Issei said after sitting up against the arm rest.

"I don't understand." Raynare said with a confused look. "You realize that they could just force you to do what they want, if they wanted to, right?" She looked at him with a stoic expression.

"Maybe. But I'm not gonna get anywhere if I just avoid them."

"True. I suppose that's fair." She bobbed her head in agreement. "I just...needed to make sure you knew what you were walking into."

"I still don't." Issei said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I know you said you had reasons, but...well I guess what I'm trying to say is.." She shrugged while reluctantly talking. "It means...something, for sticking up for me. No one really has done that for me before." She admitted.

"...yeah." Issei nodded. "Even if your intentions were underhanded, I guess you got your own things to worry about. If you want, we could try...again." He offered. She looked at him with a raised brow.

"Try...again?" She asked.

"Being..friends." He offered.

"...!" She was surprised he would say that now. After she lied, tried to kill him, call him lowly, and he still wanted to try to be a friend. She never really considered there would have been a possibility. If anything in all her years, she thought humans were just a means to an end. But he was different. "Friends? Yeah, right. I don't think we could..." She smiled a bit with a soft chuckle.

"Worth a try." Issei responded.

"You're a strange on, human." She smiled.

"That I am." He had to nod.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep now." She stood up and went up the stairs. Issei smiled slightly as he made himself comfortable. He closed his eyes with one last thought.

 _"Guess she's...not that bad."_

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

Issei heard his alarm clock upstairs going off, and woke to a little bit of light outside. He yawned and then wiped his eyes of sleepiness. He swung his legs around and sat up straight. He looked at his hand and then generated the black energy. He sighed and made it vanish. _"Yep, it's still real."_ He thought. He then remembered Raynare was sleeping upstairs and then tiredly made his way up. He knocked on his door and then slowly entered. As the door creaked open he noticed that his bed was made, and the dresser was closed. He went to go turn off his alarm clock, so he pressed the button. He didn't spy Raynare anywhere, but he did notice his window was open. He went over to it then shut it.

 _"Guess she left while I was sleeping."_ Issei figured. He then turned around, and inches from his face was the missing person in question.

"Boo." She simply said.

"Gyah!" Issei fell back onto the bed in shock. "You scared the hell outta me." Issei took a deep breath of relief.

"Oh, not by a long shot." She corrected with a prideful tone. She was wearing her school uniform, and was standing at attention in front of him. "I need to make sure you follow through. You promised to help me out, so I figured I'd see this through to the end." She explained.

"Right...right." Issei recovered himself.

"And besides..." She suddenly hovered over him, trapping him in place with her arms. "I think I could get used to the idea of sleeping here." She said as her expression turned into an amused one. "Plus I'll need a place to regroup once we find my comrades."

"You're saying you're going to sleep HERE?" Issei wanted clarify.

"Well I can't go back to the church, the Devils will be watching for any of us to return." She reasoned. "So, looking forward to working with you, Issei." She brightly said.

"I'm glad..we could come to an understanding." Issei was feeling like his bubble was being invaded because her face was a mere foot away from his.

"So lets get going, or we'll be late." She said and got off him, and happily trotted down the stairs. Issei just blinked and sighed.

"She's enthusiastic."

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Academy...**_

Issei was standing at the entrance while everyone walked in. He was having second thoughts about this, but he knew he was going to be dealing with far more difficult things down the road. This was going to be easy compared to what happens next. Raynare, or rather Yuuma, went on ahead and he had been thinking about what to say when he met one of the two Devil groups.

 _"Okay. From what she told me the devils make up the majority of the important, authoritative figures here. So I guess that means that any of them that stand out are probably more than likely to be the Devils."_ Issei was thinking. " _She said a red haired girl would be the leader of Gremory. I didn't see any during the time I was here. Maybe she only shows up when-?!"_ Issei was looking all over, but his eye caught a red head that was looking out the window from the third floor. He was surprised because she was looking straight at him. She had blood red hair, and a beautiful face. She looked as if she was expecting him. He had a concerned look, and he swallowed nervously.

 _"Well that didn't take long..."_

* * *

 **Read/Review/Rate!**

 **Laters!**


	3. Dealing With the Devil

_**Chapter 3...**_

"All rise! Bow! Alright, class dismissed." The teacher wrapped up the lesson in Issei's class. They all began immediately forming groups. Save for Issei who was looking at his desk. His mind was preoccupied with the Devils. He wondered what they were like. He closed his textbook and laid his face in his hands.

 _"Shiiiit...I need to find the red head from earlier. Or maybe she'll come looking for me?"_ Issei wondered. He looked around his classroom and sighed. No one seemed approachable. Even the males were in groups of their own. Issei felt a little left out. He wished he could have casual friends like everyone here. But he was at a loss of how to interact. But that was irrelevant. He could worry about socializing later. _"Maybe I should ask around."_ Issei nodded to himself.

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

It was the middle of lunch, and Issei was walking all over the academy. He asked around about a red haired girl. He struck out a few times. He met a few girls that had red dyed hair, but nothing like the girl from before. Others were a little reluctant, and were suspicious of him. Thinking he was a stalker of some kind. He stopped asking after that. He had his hands in his pockets and just continued to walk around the academy.

 _"Why the hell isn't anyone just giving me a straight answer?...oh well. Maybe I'll try asking for Gremory. Maybe she'll get wind I'm looking for her and approach me herself-huh?"_ Issei decided to go with her name, but just as he was about to turn around and head back inside, he caught a glimpse of the white haired girl from before. Issei turned away for a second and had a wary look. _"Isn't that the girl from before?...it can't be a coincidence. Is she following me?"_ He turned around and went in the opposite direction. As he did the young, petite began slowly following him from afar. Issei glanced back and saw her standing in a different spot. _"She is DEFINITELY following me. Should I try to lose her?"_ He thought maybe he should get out of there.

He saw a small corner that looked like an alleyway that separated the high school side from the collage side.

 _"That'll work."_ Issei thought and then turned the corner. The white haired girl began quickening her pace and then slowly peeked out the side, and was wide eyed.

He was gone.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe it worked." Issei said who was standing next to the entrance. He quickly looked around, and sighed. _"Well, at least it's not the roof. I should probably find a more uh...safer spot to teleport. Last thing I need is some student asking me questions about-no, wait. I came from a mental hospital. Who'd believe em' anyway? Still though, better safe than sorry."_ Issei nodded. He walked back inside the school, and began returning to his classroom.

* * *

 _ **O.R.C. ...**_

"Disappeared?" The president of the Occult Research Club raised a curious brow.

"Yes. I followed him around a corner, and he was gone." The white haired girl reported with a blank expression.

"Is it possible he knew you were following him?" The blonde boy said, who was standing attentively.

"He already knew the second he looked back and saw me. But, for him to escape that quickly...there were no tracks after I checked. I thought he might have doubled back, but he was just gone." She shrugged, not having an answer.

"I've heard he was asking around for a red haired girl. I wonder if he was referring to you, Rias." The tall, black haired, well endowed girl assumed.

"...this is not turning out how I predicted." Rias held an inquisitive hand to her chin. "I'm surprised Raynare didn't take the opportunity to kill him. Are you sure he received the summoning card, Yuuto?" Rias asked the blonde.

"When he was away from class, I made sure to slip it right into his schoolbag. Perhaps he didn't confront Raynare, yet." Yuuto hypothesized.

"Impossible. She fled straight toward his house. She knows well that she can't hide in our territory for long. Is it possible...that they did meet, but there were no hostilities?" Rias thought deeply. Twice, Issei has evaded her prediction. She thought Raynare would kill him. Prompting her to appear and make him hers. But, odd enough that didn't happen. She then suddenly smiled. "Yuuto, how about you go get him, and we'll see what he has to say." Rias politly asked.

"I'll be sure to ask him to come to the club room." Yuuto bowed respectively.

"Once he does, what do we do, president?" The black haired girl asked.

"Simple. Just find out how much he knows." Rias calmly said. "In fact, think it be best we do this sooner rather than later.

* * *

 _ **Evening...**_

Issei was packing up his bag, getting ready to leave school. Raynare wasn't there. He wondered if she was laying low until he met with the Gremory's or Sitri's. He couldn't tell if that was smart, or cowardice. But given what she showed him from the night before, probably the latter. He was the only one left in the classroom, for everyone left quickly to go to karaoke, hang out at the gaming center, or whatever it was they had planned. Issei sat back and sighed. _"Well, so much for meeting them."_

"OH MY GOSH~!"

"It's our prince~!"

"Hello Yuuto-senpai~!"

"Do you want to come hang out with us~?"

 _"What's going on?"_ Issei was curious. But his question was answered when in walked Yuuto. As expected of a handsome senior, the girls were fawning over him. He had a bright, friendly smile as he made his way through the door. He spotted Issei and casually walked over to him.

 _"Is this one of those, fangirl-hunks that Yuka always told me about?"_ Issei raised an eyebrow with a tiny bit of disdain. Yuka told him once that these types of guys were players. You could normally tell by the groups of girls that were drooling behind them. Well they weren't drooling, but they looked like they realllllly liked him. Little heart, visibly showing from each of their expressions. Yuuto stopped at a respective distance and introduced himself.

"Hello. My name is Yuuto Kiba. I've come on behalf of my president of the Occult Research Club. She would like to have a minute of your time, if it's not troubling to ask." He requested. Issei's expression was remaining blank.

 _"So I guess she heard me asking around."_ Issei thought. But this was good. Now he didn't have to go home empty handed. "Lead the way." Issei grabbed his bag and held his hand up to him. "Name's Issei Hyoudou, but you already knew that, since you came all this way." He introduced himself.

"Mm. I heard you transferred in. If you ever need help with understanding anything here, I'm more than happy to offer my services." He politely said, and shook his hand.

"Thanks." Issei nodded, and followed him out. He swallowed his nervousness and was preparing himself.

* * *

 _ **O.R.C...**_

"So...this old beat down building was still in use." Issei voiced while looking at the old structure. It clearly had a story or two to tell.

"It may look abandoned, but I assure you it's been properly taken care of over the years." Yuuto assured him. "Well, we're here. Please make yourself comfortable. Everyone's inside." Yuuto told him.

 _"Everyone?"_ Issei narrowed his eye. He entered into the building. They went upstairs, and proceeded to a door next to the stairs.

"Welcome." Yuuto said before opeing the last door. Issei hesitiantly walked through and he gripped his bag a bit harder. He saw three girls that were sitting calmly in their seats with expectant looks on their faces. Rias was sitting across a coffee table. To her side was the busty black haired chick. And on the other couch, was the white haired girl that had been following him.

 _"I guess I should have figured. I doubt I'd get a stalker first day I get here."_ Issei assessed his situation. When his eyes fell upon Rias, he instantly recognized her. _"That's her then. The Gremory...the Devil in charge here."_ Issei didn't seem to falter in his expressionless face.

"Welcome, Issei Hyoudou." Rias welcomed. With a gentle smile. "Come and sit, I have tea prepared." She offered.

"..." Issei stayed silent, but took her up on her offer. He slowly made his to the couch, and he slowly sat down laid his bag off to the side. While Rias poured him a cup, he looked all over the club room. It was darkened, but he didn't mind it. It fact, it felt calmer that way. He felt like the room's presence was intended to give off a sort of safe impression. It definitely was different when he was in the school building. This place just screamed of ominous.

"Here." Rias handing him his hot brew.

"Ah, thank you." Issei nodded and took the cup of tea. He slowly sipped it, and then put the cup down. It was a relaxing flavor. It quelled his anxiousness, and he felt a bit more comfortable with sitting in the same room as them all. Rias then crossed her legs, and then rested her face on her hand, eyeing him with interest.

"So uh..." Issei decided to break the silence. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about...senpai?" Issei didn't know her name.

"Well, let me introduce myself first off." She began. "My name is Rias Gremory. I am the president of the O.R.C. here. To my side is my vice, Akeno Himejima. " She let out her hand towards Akeno.

"The pleasure is all mine." Akeno bowed with a smile.

"That is Koneko Toujou, a member as well." Rias pointed.

"A pleasure to meet you." She said in monotone-like fashion.

"And you've already met our other member, Yuuto Kiba." She finished.

"Mm. A pleasure, once again." Yuuto greeted as he stood behind Issei.

"Now that the introductions are over, lets get right down to business." Rias suddenly said. "From my understanding some of the freshmen have told me that a stalker was out looking for me." She phrased. "Of course, such things are blown out of proportion due to some incidents that a few of the boys here are responsible for. But you didn't strike me as one. Am I right?" She asked with a bewitching look.

"I guess me asking around would kinda of look suspicious. But I only saw you once this morning." Issei answered. "But, it wasn't to stalk you, I assure you." Issei swiftly answered.

"A good answer. I'm glad that we've ended that misunderstanding. So, what exactly can I help you with?" She asked.

"..." Issei eyed everyone there, including Kiba, who was behind him. He took a deep breath. "Well, I'm not gonna beat around the bush, so I'm just gonna go ahead say it." He said as everyone payed close attention. "Last night. I was about to go to bed, before I got a knock on my door. I was confused, seeing as how I don't know anybody outside of Oni." He recalled the events. "When I opened the door, this...girl fell into my arms. Beaten, naked, with an...unusually large cut on her side." He bobbed his head. "Naturally, I didn't think much of it, and assumed she was assaulted. I was thinking of going to the police, but then I saw something else." He said as everyone in the room was now intently listening. "She had a large..pair of freaking wings, on her back. They were like a raven's. I was...I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but then again, I was recently discharged from a mental hospital, so I thought I was seeing things. Turns out I wasn't." He suddenly locked eyes with Rias. "I nursed her back to health, but then she got up and tried to kill me." He said as everyone had a serious look."It was like, straight out of a fantasy, throwing spears of light at me. Flying around like a hawk, trying to nail me to the ground...or blow me up." Issei recalled those close calls.

"Well you being here is evidence that you managed to escape. That's very fortunate." Yuuto voiced.

"Yeah, except I didn't." Issei suddenly said.

"Go on." Rias grabbed her cup of tea.

"Well, she wasn't exactly at full strength, and I just kept dodging till she was tired out. The only way I got her to stop, was that I threatened to kill her." Issei suddenly said with narrowed eyes.

"You seemed defenseless in your story, how were you able to fight back?" Rias asked.

"..." Issei recalled when he used his power over the darkness.

 **"SHow THeM. EraSE TheM ALl!"**

"..ergh.." Issei slowly touched the side of his head with a pained look.

"Issei Hyoudou?" Rias noticed this and was curious.

"N-nothing. Just a bit of a headache." Issei lied.

 **"VoID...SenD thEM aLL, tO the VOiD!"**

"Damn it..." Issei suddenly gritted his teeth. _"Would you shut up!? You...be quiet..."_ Issei said to the voice in his head.

"Are you really all right?" Akeno was about to go check if he was okay.

"Yeah...no...no..." Issei pressed his hand to his head. Suddenly the voice remained silent and Issei was glad. He eased off his head and breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, it's gone." He seemed to have a momentary, internal struggle, but he was back to normal. _"You are not going to mess this up for me...so shut it."_ Issei thought once more. "Okay, where was I?" Issei tried to remember. "Oh yeah, I managed to...convince her to not attack me anymore. So then after that, she told me about various things. Angels, Fallen Angels..." He suddenly looked up at Rias. "Devils." He hinted at knowing who she really was. "Telling me about a three way war that's gone on for ages. From what I understand, nobody directly attacks each other due to the losses sustained during the war. Is that true?" He wanted confirmation. Rias took a moment before answering.

"Yes. However, defending territories are not out of the question. Assuming this Fallen Angel that attacked you last night was Raynare, she would probably try to spin a story to sympathize to her cause." Rias assumed. "It would be unwise to listen to anything that Fallen Angel says. She could just be waiting for the right moment to strike." Rias forewarned. Issei nodded.

"The reason she was after me, was because of this." Issei suddenly summoned the red gauntlet on his left hand, and showed them. They all were surprised he did it so simply.

"The Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet." Akeno exclaimed.

"Now I don't know much about this thing. Raynare called it a Sacred Gear. A god killer, or something outrageous like that." He suddenly made it disappear. "But this thing must be a big deal, if Toujou-chan over there was following me since I got here." He said with a serious expression. "She said that whoever possesses this Sacred Gear, could turn the tide of this stand off that all three factions are at. Was she lying, or was that also part of the truth?" He asked Rias.

"It's not an exaggeration to say that the power you currently possess could really tip the balance of power." She answered while looking at his left hand.

"...I see." Issei nodded. "...so, now to why I needed to talk to you." Issei suddenly brought up, prompting them all to gasp slightly. They thought that was it. "I just want to say that I have no intention of fighting for either side. I don't know anything about this conflict, who to trust, or who is on who's side. But I came to make a deal with you." He finally said.

"A deal?" Rias blinked with a clueless expression.

"Raynare told me that you fought her, and some of her friends off the other night. And that they are encroaching on your territory." Issei bent forth and put his hands together.

"...Is there a reason why this would interest you?" Rias asked. She seemed to be a little cautious.

"I have my reasons." Issei said, while maintaining eye contact. "But my offer is this. If I remove the Fallen Angels from your territory, could you tell me some information?" He offered.

"...?"

"..."

"..?"

"Information? What kind?" Rias raised her brow. The other members were a little taken aback. This turned out to be a negotiation.

"Until I know I have a deal, I'd rather not say yet. But it's something only a Devil would know." Issei suddenly squeezed his hand slightly.

"I don't know. You want to endanger yourself just for the sake of information...extermination of the Fallen Angels is not really a problem for me, but-" Rias began to explain.

"That's the thing though." Issei pointed out. "I want to get them out, alive, if possible." He added.

"Alive?" Akeno tilted her head. "Why alive?"

"As I said, I have my reasons." Issei remained tight lipped.

"Having reasons is okay, Issei Hyoudou. But the Fallen Angels are an enemy. If they are left unchecked, they could so some damage..especially to innocent bystanders." Rias suddenly raised her guard. "From the way you are talking, it sounds like the Fallen Angels put you up to this. Is this correct? I won't see you as part of their plot, seeing as how easy they manipulate humans into doing their bidding." Rias assured. She only wanted the truth.

"The Fallen Angels have nothing to do with this. I'm doing this out of pure will, and for the sake of looking for information. So the way I see it, Rias Gremory..." Issei was coming to a conclusion. "We all can benefit from this. The Fallen Angels go back to where they came from, you don't have to worry about them endangering anyone, and I get answers. Everyone wins." Issei concluded. "That's my offer."

"..." Rias was silent for a moment. She didn't see anything wrong with the boy, in fact, he seemed to be holding his ground rather well. He didn't look like he was there for the Fallen Angels sake "If this is truly what you want, then I suppose I could consider not hunting them down." Rias sat back, adjusting her legs. "But how do I know this isn't a trap, or some misguided ruse that Raynare is trying to pull?" Rias countered.

"Then let me set a condition for myself, if that makes you comfortable." Issei said as his eyes were hidden.

"I'm listening. What did you have in mind?" Rias took another sip.

"Give me four days. I'll track down the other three Fallen Angels before then."

"And if you can't?" Rias awaited his response. She thought he was cornered, and was just making this up as he went.

"...(Sigh).." Issei sighed, not liking what he was going to say next. "If..I can't find the other three in the next four days...you can take my life. I won't resist." He suddenly said which dampened the room with a heavy tension.

"W-what?" Yuuto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Do you understand what you just said?" Rias asked with a serious look.

"The way I see it, Gremory-senpai, is that I'm helping out Fallen Angels. Your enemy. So it shouldn't be that difficult to kill me, right?" He had empty eyes when he said that, and they all were surprised at his declaration. "I wouldn't hold it against you if you did it just to be safe. But I don't have anything else I can offer of value."

"Why...would you risk your life like this? There are other ways we could-" Rias was still a little stunned from what she heard, and tried to talk him out of it.

"No. This is the only way everyone can get what they want. I don't have anything to lose here. I just..want answers." Issei swallowed.

"Your life-that's asking a lot." Akeno didn't approve.

"Seems like a fair gamble, eh, Rias Gremory?" He said simply.

"...hold on." Rias suddenly said. "If you don't succeed. Taking your life will not be necessary. Instead, I'll have you serve me. In this case, become part of my peerage here." She suggested. "You'd be well looked after, and I treat them all fair. "

"I'd rather you just take this thing." Issei said, looking at his hand.

"It would be of no use to us. Only humans can wield Sacred Gears. Angels and Devils are unable to use their power. Which is why I'd have you reincarnated as a half-Devil to be able to use it."

"No offense, Rias Gremory, but I'd rather just remain human." Issei said while thinking back.

"Why is that? Are prejudiced against becoming a Devil? It's really not that different, and you'd still be able to attend school regularly." Yuuto asked.

"..." Issei remained silent. He looked up at them, and could see they were expecting an answer. "If you agree to my terms, then I'll tell you after the job is done. Deal?" He looked at Rias once more. They all looked to their president for a verdict. She sighed and placed her tea cup on the table.

"...deal."

* * *

 _ **After school. Hyoudou's residence...**_

"NO DEAL!" Raynare shouted at Issei who was sitting on his couch, watching his noisy guest pace back and forth. She was upset by the deal he struck with Rias.

"It's too late Raynare, it's already done." Issei said while sitting there with a blank look. He was wearing darkblue sweat pants, and a red shirt. Raynare seemed to have acquired a new outfit. Consisting of light blue jeans, and a pink shirt that showed off her chest. Her breasts bouncing around while making swift turns while pacing.

"Like hell it is, human! If you screw this up, those Devils will just take you and just treat you like a slave! And use the power of the Sacred Gear to wipe out the Fallen Angels!" She was chewing on her thumbnail while trying to come up with a better idea. "This is exactly what I wanted to avoid! And why would you volunteer to die if you can't find my friends in four days!? You've lost your mind!"

"Four days is enough. Your friends just need to keep out of the Devils space, and they'll let you go." Issei tried to reason.

"This was not discussed beforehand! We should have had a strategy meeting!" She grabbed him by the collar and lectured him continuously.

"I told you I was going to do this. You didn't even care. So why are you so surprised that it worked?" Issei shrugged. To him, this was going a lot better than he could have hoped for. "We just need to track down your three friends, and then we're golden."

"How is that golden!? It's not even silver, or bronze, heck, it's not even a participation award! Once we're all in the same spot, they'll wipe us out!" She poked him with her finger while chewing him out.

"We just start from where you guys got separated, then find out where they went from there." Issei calmly said. "Besides, I'm going to be with you every step of the way, so they won't do anything to you unless you give them a reason." Issei assured her.

"...hmph." She let go of his collar and then sat down next to him. "For a human, you're rather cheeky."

"I'm only human. Nothing more, nothing less." He sighed.

"Fine. We'll do it your way. But off chance it doesn't work-"

"I'm the only one who loses here, okay?! I don't need a reminder!" Issei put his foot down, and she stopped.

"...sorry. I just...don't know what to do. It...I'm just...scared." She reluctantly admitted. "I can't go far without a Devil spotting me, I don't have any friends out here, and my group was scattered throughout devil territory...it's just easier to blame someone." She looked away with a troubled look.

"Well I don't have any friends either, I'll die in four days if I can't find your friends, and my current family doesn't even want to be here with me. And I can only blame myself." Issei retorted.

...

...

"...I guess...we got it rough." Raynare hestiantly bobbed her head.

"Yeah...I guess so.."

"What's that old saying again? The one where people that have only crap circumstances, but live with it anyway?" Raynare asked.

"Beggars can't be choosers?"

"That's what I'm feeling like right now." Raynare answered swiftly. She turned her head to him. "You know, I was kind of expecting a pardon just for me, but if you can get my allies as well...well that'd be a miracle." She said with a quick sigh.

"..." Issei just stared at the wall with a troubled look.

"Why are you doing this?" Raynare asked.

"...I have my reason-"

"Oh cut that out. What do you have to gain out of this? Trying to get in favor of the Devils? Trying to avoid unnecessary bloodshed? Trying to be-"

"I just want an answer as to why my parents died, alright?!" Issei shouted unexpectedly.

"..."

"(Sigh)...I will find your friends, with, or without you. So are you gonna help me, or not?" Issei turned to her with frustration in his tone.

"...yeah. I'm on board." Raynare simply said.

"Good." Issei said with a bit of assurance. "So your friends, what are their names?"

"Well, there's Dohnaseek. He's pretty much a brooding old fart. Thinks he's a lot stronger than he really is." Raynare described. "Then there is Mittelt. She's more or less an upbeat kid. She's kind of a chatter box, you know, the kind you just want to smack just for the heck of it?" Raynare seemed to have an annoyed expression when thinking of her. "The there's...Kalawarner." She seemed to say the name with bitterness. "She's more or less a damn pain in the neck. Always talking down to me...fricken bitch." Raynare had hateful look in her eye as she described Kalawarner. "Her..I don't mind leaving behind-actually you know what? Screw her, let the devils have her for all I care." Raynare dismissed quickly.

"The deal was all three of them, so we can't do that." Issei reminded.

"See, this is why we needed to discuss this before you started playing negotiator! We could just leave that bimbo as worm food." She complained.

"Regardless of what your issue is with her, we need to find them all." Issei firmly put. "After school tomorrow, we'll go to where they ambushed you, then-"

 _ **(KNOCK, KNOCK. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.)**_

"Huh?" Issei and Raynare turned to the door.

"Who could that be?" Raynare wondered.

"I know that knock...that's Yuka, crap! She must have seen my light on!" Issei cursed his own blunder.

"Who?" Raynare asked him.

"My nurse from Oni! She's probably visiting! She wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow!" Issei got up and headed to the door. He turned to Raynare before placing his hand on the deadbolt. "You're my recent friend from school, I brought you over to help me study, we finished, and now we're just hanging out, got it?" Issei gave her a story.

"I can work with that. Although I don't see the need for a script. Making up stories on the fly is a specialty of mine. And a lot of fun if you do it right." Raynare nodded nonchalantly. She giggled a little at the last bit.

"JUST...work with me here. It's the least you can do for me risking my hide to help you out."

"I got it. Yuuma Amano is on the scene." She said sarcastically as she slowly reverted to a younger version of herself.

"Okay...oof." Issei braced himself before opening the door. When he did, the familiar, attractive, blonde made her way inside, almost immediately.

"Hey, Issei. I saw your light on, came to see how you're doing." She said in a friendly manner.

"Yeah, I brought a friend over I made at school." He quickly explained.

"A friend? See? What I tell you? It's great that you managed to find someone to get along with! So where is he? I'd really like to meet-huh?" Yuka stopped dead in her tracks, looking at Yuuma with a baffled look.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Yuuma Amano~! I go to the same school as Issei. You must be his nurse from Oni! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said with a bright smile. It was like a complete switch in her demeanor from earlier.

"...a..girl?" Yuka said slowly. As she looked at Yuuma, she was looking at Yuuma's angelic features. Bright, silky skin, a slender body, and a large bust that was clearly being implied by the amount of cleavage she showed when Yuuma pressed her arms against the sides of her boobs. Was she even wearing a bra?

"Yeah, she helped me with a homework problem I was having, so she offered to give me some tips." Issei lied with a straight face.

"Some tips, huh?" Yuka smiled a bit sheepishly. "...you sure it ain't the other way around?" She said in a really quiet tone.

"Huh?" Issei couldn't quite hear that.

"Oh, nothing, Hahah, I was j-just surprised you made a friend on your first day...a-a-GIRL, no less." Yuka made a strange laugh.

"R-right. Well, she was the first to break the ice. We've been talking ever since." Issei explained.

"Mm~! He's such a cutie, isn't he?" Yuuma said with an innocent look.

"C-cutie? Y-yeah..sure. Um, Issei? Could I talk with you, in your room very quick? I'll just be a minute." She requested.

"S-sure. We-we'll be right back." Issei stuttered. He wasn't sure what she wanted to say. As Yuka headed up the stairs, Issei slowly trailed behind her. He looked back at Yuuma and gave her a thumbs up. She responded in kind and just fell over on the couch. As he made his way to his room, Yuuma was laying there with a blank look.

 _"Not bad looking...for a human."_ Yuuma thought.

* * *

 **Heeeeeere you are!**

 **Read/Review/Rate!**

 **Laters!**


	4. The First Step

_**Chapter 4...**_

Issei closed the door to his room as Yuka sat down in his computer chair. She was still in uniform, evident that she just got off work. She adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. Issei sat down on his bed and faced her, curious as to why she suddenly pulled him away.

"I see you are adjusting rather well." She began saying, with a gentle smile.

"It's the same. A little more empty though." Issei shrugged. He was trying to figure out the right timing to send her home. Normally he'd be more than happy to have her visit, but it was just a bad time. He didn't want her to have anything to do with this.

"So! Right...your, uh...friend. She seems very nice." She brought up, while adjusting her glasses.

"She's...okay." Issei cringed slightly from the way she tried to kill him the day before.

"She's in your class, then?" The blonde's green eyes were covered by the whited out lenses of her glasses. Indicating that she was hiding her expression. "Were there no guys?"

"Well, that school has mostly girls in it. Th-there were a few guys, but they didn't seem interested in talking. I more or less, uh, was being avoided after the class knew I was recently discharged..." He has a small cloud of depression hang over his head.

"Hmm. Well that's a bummer. But, don't let it get you down. I'm sure your class mates will befriend you, once they know the real you." She said with a bright expression. "Speaking of which..." Her smile turned blank, and she suddenly was back onto the subject of Yuuma in his house. "Yuuma, seems like a very nice girl...it's almost criminal, to be honest." She cleared her throat once more.

"Yuka, did I do something wrong?" Issei raised his eyebrow with a worried look.

"W-well not so much as wrong...what gave you that idea?" She asked while trying to maintain composure in front of her recent patient.

"Well, you always seem to be short of breath when you are normally...upset." Issei reluctantly said. For the hundredth time today, he swallowed his anxiety.

"I-I'm just, surprised you managed to bring a girl to your house...with no one around. I assumed you'd be a little...reluctant, of letting a stranger in here." She cleared her throat once again, as a mysterious aura flowed out of her.

 _"She is SO not okay with something."_ Issei had a bead of sweat roll down his head. Oddly enough, despite being a patient, he could read his doctors a lot more than they could read him. And he'd been around Yuka enough times to know. Especially, when she was clenching her teeth behind her glossy lips. "Well, it was kind of...spur of the moment. She lives in this direction. So she offered to stay and help me with a few problems, and we ended up talking all night. A-as a matter of fact, she was gonna leave pretty soon." Issei tried to bring it back.

"Issei. You know I'm happy for you. You made a friend and all, and even talk about a lot of things. However, I don't think I feel comfortable about it just being you, and her." Yuka admitted out loud with a concerned look.

"Why?" Issei asked.

"C'mon. You know exactly why. She's very nice looking. She's got a nice face, she's cutesy...a slim waist...and I think she's wearing a thon-UH, (Cough), I mean, she's got reallly nice eyes!" Yuka tried to restrain herself before saying anything unprofessional. "But, anyways, you understand though, right? I could tell you dozens of stories of when a man forces himself on a young, beautiful, thing like...that young, beautiful thing, downstairs." Yuka bent forth and tried to reason. She referred to Raynare with a troubled tone.

"I could tell you a billion stories of how Jace forced himself on another woman." Issei just deadpanned.

"...okay, that was a bad example." Yuka just blinked and shook her head.

"Oh you think?" Issei scoffed. "Yuka, there's nothing to worry about. I'm sending her straight home in a few minutes." Issei assured.

"...alright. Just making sure you don't engage in illicit sexual relations, right after we finally fixed you." She sighed.

"...fixing...yeah, right." Issei frowned and recalled all the times he was forced to listen to his doctors blab non-stop on how the human mind works. To be honest, it may not have meant much coming from him, but he didn't seem to be as far gone as most people were led to believe. But for some reason, he was prolonged for years on end. Granted their school system kept him up on his education, but he didn't really seem to exhibit all the things that the staff in Oni assumed he had. Blank spots were in his memory. Times he couldn't recall where he was. Why he was doing something, then woke up in the white room.

"Alright, lady killer, lets head downstairs." She suddenly said with a friendly smile.

"Mm." Issei nodded, and the two returned to where Yuuma was. _"Lady killer?..."_ Issei was wondering what she meant.

* * *

 ** _Downstairs..._**

Yuuma was sitting on the couch with Yuka while Issei was getting some drinks. He offered one last service to his guests, before they left. Or, Yuka in this case. While he was in the kitchen, the two were sitting on opposite sides. Yuuma was smiling normally, while Yuka was fiddling with her fingers. Yuuma was trying her best to not look at Yuka. Her other personality was in her head, wishing this human would leave so she could get back to her conversation with Issei. It was a matter of life and death, and he was serving drinks like it was normal.

"Sooo, Yuuma-chan, correct?" Yuka tried to start a conversation to ease the tension.

"Yes?" She looked at Yuka with a fake smile. _"YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE HERE. LEAVE ALREADY."_ Raynare's mental image showed with an annoyed look on her face.

"So how old are you?" Yuka politely asked. _"She seems pretty harmless at first glance, but I know a predator posing as prey."_ Yuka thought.

"I'm about the same as Issei. We're both first years, so it really feels comfortable to talk about our subjects." Yuuma responded plainly. _"THAT'S WHAT YOU START WITH?! WHY IS MY AGE IMPORTANT?! OBVIOUSLY I LOOK LIKE A TEENAGER."_ Raynare hissed in her head.

"So, how is it you came to meet him?" She further asked, while crossing her legs. She had brown stockings that went up to her thighs. Her womanly appeal from a stand point, was she was a total knock out. _"I highly doubt you picked him out of sympathy. A kid with mental problems is easy pickings, aye, little Yuuma?"_

"I noticed he wasn't really hanging out with anyone, so I decided to approach him." She made a blank look while placing her finger on her chin.

"And then?" Yuka asked while placing her hand on her cheek. _"Oh that's reaaaal cute. A ditsy type is exceedingly rare in a prestigious school like Kuoh, so uh, try better than that."_ Yuka was now on her guard against Yuuma.

"...a-and we just kept talking. It was nice to have a boy like him treat me normally, unlike most." Yuuma smiled. _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'AND THEN'?! THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS."_ Raynare had a tick mark on her head. This blonde bombshell was asking too many questions.

"Unlike most you say? So you're used to hanging out with other guys? You must get asked out a lot, seeing as how pretty you look.." Yuka nodded with a teasing expression. _"So she's a lure type. Innocent little boys like Issei are her targets."_ She narrowed her eyes. She was coming to the conclusion, that Yuuma was just playing as an innocent girl, in order to get other boys to spoil her.

"Oh, yeah...uh, sure." Yuuma's eye began twitching. _"WHAT ARE YOU INSINUATING?! WHY DOES THIS SUBJECT REQUIRE FURTHER EXPLORING?!"_ Raynare growled.

"Well, honey, I don't mean to be blunt, but I've been around the block before. And I just wanted to say, that Issei has been looking forward to getting out for a long time. And I just wanted to make sure nothing jeopardizes his school life." Yuka's tone suddenly changed. "So, if you're one of those chicks that try to pick on him, or use him for fun, I will personally end that right here, and now." She said with a narrowed look. _"Okay you little vixen, lets see how you react to a little push."_

"I-I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of Issei-kun!" She pleaded innocently. _"OH, SO JUST BECAUSE I COME OVER TO CHAT, IT MEANS I'M ALSO A SKANK?! FUCK YOU, YOU THIRTY-SOMETHING YEAR OLD CANARY!"_ Raynare cursed Yuka with much detest. "I want to be very good friends with him. I have no ill will toward him whatsoever!" She assured with her best innocent look.

"Well that's good to hear. Also, the way you're dressed." She pointed out. "Make sure you cover up them puppies. Issei may not seem it, but he's still a guy, perfectly capable of succumbing to temptation. And..those pants you're weari-did you get dressed half way on your way over?" She suddenly asked with disapproval. _"She's definitely not wearing a bra. You don't just forget that, and come over to a guy's place, expecting to not need it. She was so gonna show em' off in an 'accidental' situation. Issei may treat most of the girls in Oni respectfully, but this outside world is a whole new ball game. And I think I can see...that is a thong, no matter how much I look!"_ Her eyes shifted to Yuuma's waist, and saw little bit of the cloth, sticking out. She knew what skimpy underwear looked like.

"N-no. I normally wear this after school." Yuuma shook her head. _"NOW YOU'RE TAKING A SHOT AT MY CLOTHES!? WOULD YOU JUST DROP IT!? THIS HUMAN IS ABOUT AS ANNOYING AS KALAWARNER!"_ Raynare was breathing fire of anger now.

"Okay, but please try not to show too much. I know you want to be friends, but to avoid something like an awkward situation, I'd think it would be best if you just stuck with your uniform." Yuka advised. _"I think I better keep an eye on her. She might be an innocent wolf, but that can quickly take a turn once she starts touching him. And before you know, BANG! I'm gonna have to have him bailed out from a rape charge."_ She was now certain, Yuuma was a bonafide honey trap.

"I-i'll keep that in mind. Sorry, if my choice in clothes was poor." Yuuma had a vein pulsing on her forehead now. She hated being talked down to, especially on the way she dressed. _"...YOU GOT SOME GALL, YOU BLONDE BIMBO. YOU'RE LUCKY ISSEI IS HERE, OR I'D KILL YOU DEAD!"_ Raynare was about to come out and kill her. This lady was so distrustful it was maddening.

"H-here." Issei put the two cups on the table, after he returned. He looked and he flinched at Yuuma and Yuka. He could sense their tension, despite their calm expressions. _"Oohhh crap. I better get Yuka out of here soon."_ Issei thought this was gonna end badly if the two were talking with each other. He didn't know what happened. He was gone for like a minute, and it seemed pretty normal.

"Thank you, Issei." Yuka gratefully took the cup.

"All uncle left in the fridge was grape juice. I need to go shopping soon." Issei apologized for the lack of variety.

"It's no problem." Yuka said before downing it in no time.

"Um, Issei-kun?" Yuuma suddenly asked.

"Hm?" Issei turned to her.

"Can you show me where the bathroom is?" She politely asked.

"Uh, sure." Issei nodded with confusion. "I'll be right back." Issei told Yuka.

"Mm." Yuka nodded. The two suddenly went up stairs, and Yuka watched Yuuma closely. She didn't trust her for some reason. When Issei and Yuuma were down the hall upstairs, Yuuma quickly turned around and had a nasty glare she shot at him. She grabbed him by the shirt in a fit of bitter anger.

"Get that annoying bitch out of here!" She hissed in a whisper.

"I plan too. What's the problem? Why are you upset?" Issei stared her dead on with confusion, wondering why she was upset this time.

"She's totally attacking my feminine charm! She basically is judging my character as a teen aged whore!" She complained in a whisper.

"What? Why would she do that?" Issei wondered. That didn't sound like Yuka at all. As far as he knew, Yuka was very nice to other people. But despite Raynare's effort to put on a show, Yuka was clearly not buying it.

"I don't know! I just answered a few questions, and she was suddenly acting all high and mighty! She won't stop asking me questions about who I am, why I approached you, nosy stuff like that!" She threw her arms all over .

"Okay, fine! After you're done with the bathroom, head down, say you have to go all of a sudden, then circle around and wait till she leaves!"

"You want me to wait outside!? Screw that! I'll kill her and toss her body in the neighbor's yard! " Yuuma's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"For just a minute, alright?! You won't be waiting that long!" Issei snapped in annoyance. He walked back downstairs, and Yuuma huffed in disapproval.

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

"Alright, you two take care! I'll see you at school, Issei-kun!" Yuuma said with a wink, and proceeded out "REEEEaaal sooon, okay~?." She said in a quiet, but pissed off voice.

"G-goodnight." Issei's eyes twitched. He closed the door and was hoping that Yuka would leave soon, or he was gonna get an earful of Raynare's non-stop whining. _"I think now_ _I know why God kicked her out of heaven."_ Issei was certain that her fall from grace wasn't that complicated to begin with, given how she treated him.

Issei returned to the couch, and sighed in frustration.

"Something wrong?" Yuka could tell he was unhappy about something.

"No, I just was thinking of something." Issei shook his head.

"Well, I can talk if you want." She offered.

"Uhh, it's just..." Issei glanced up, out the window, to see if Yuuma was present. "School is just...isn't quite like I expected." He decided to bring up the subject.

"It's fine, you'll adjust. I know it can be intimidating. It's a lot different than kids with crutches, wheelchairs with a computer needed to talk, and the lack of mental disorders." She nodded with concern.

"I...thought I was normal." Issei hesitantly said. "I mean...I'm not still crazy, am I?" He turned to her with a frown.

"...heh. Issei, if you were crazy, do you think I'd send you to school?" Yuka smiled with an amused look. "You'll get the hang of it. You've only been going for a couple days. I mean, how strange could an academy with rich, smart, people be?"

"...I'll get back to you on that one." Issei's face had blue lines of depression hanging him down.

"What?" Yuka blinked with confusion.

"Nothing, I just need to sleep. I had a long day." Issei decided to hit the hay.

"Same here. I tell you one thing, Issei." She said as she puffed her chest out and stretched her arms out. "Ahhh, ain't no rest for the wicked. I'll see you in a few days, with your medication." She ruffled his hair up, and happily got up to leave.

"Thanks for stopping by." Issei said as she quickly headed out to her car.

"Oh and uh...try to..be a little more on guard. Especially around that Yuuma girl." Yuka turned quickly to add. "I know she is nice and all, but I get a weird vibe when I look at her."

"I understand." Issei nodded "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Yuka nodded and headed out. He watched until she drove out and was on the road. He then whistled loudly, signaling Raynare to come back.

"Up here." Raynare said back. She was sitting on the roof, waiting patiently till Yuka left the premises. She floated dwon with her wings and landed next to Issei. The two went back inside to continue their discussion. Issei locked the door, and then returned to the couch.

"Alright. Where were we?" Issei let out a sigh of relief.

"So that's your nurse, huh?" The identity of Raynare's appearance could be seen on Yuuma's face. She had a frowned and was crossing her arms under her chest.

"Yeah. She took care of me for the most part in Oni. She was probably one of the only good things about that place." Issei had a tired gaze.

"Well, I don't like her." Raynare huffed. "She better not get in our way."

"As long as we do the same routine whenever she's over here, it'll be a piece of cake." Issei said as he turned his head to Raynare. "Still, that was blunder on my part. Next time we'll just talk in my room." Issei apologized. "So, we were talking about where to find your friends. Is there anywhere they would go, if you couldn't find each other?" Issei asked.

"We have a couple spots we hide out at, when things get a bit heated. We'll start there. No guarantees though. For all I know, they probably are running around like headless chickens, trying to not get their wings shot off by the churche's priests and lackeys." Raynare shrugged.

"It's a start." Issei yawned. "We'll go after school tomorrow. It's the weekend, so we'll check both spots during that time." Issei decided.

"Mm..." Raynare nodded.

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

Issei was wrapping up his last class of the day, and quickly got up quicker than everyone, and began heading out. He was out the hall, before he turned around and bumped into a male student. "Ah, s-sorry!" He quickly apologized and he was locking eyes with a boy about his age. He was wearing glasses, and had a camera that hung around his neck.

"A-ah, my bad! I'll be out of-oh shit!" The boy cursed realizing the lens attachment was a bit off. "Damn it, I missed my shot!" He scowled in annoyance. "Wait!...oh thank God! YESS! Score, dude!" He suddenly lit up in celebration.

"Shot? You taking pictures?" Issei asked.

"Oh yes! I'm on the verge of getting the perfect shot of the day! I'm with a photography club here!" He announced with glee.

"Photography club?" Issei raised his brow.

"Mm! I'm on a mission to catch the perfect angle of the many wondrous flowers that bloom here!" He said with as the background around his aura, consisted of female students doing strange poses. He suddenly stopped and adjusted his glasses, taking a close look at Issei.

"Say, I've heard about you. I heard rumors we got a male student that transferred. You must be Issei Hyoudou!" He deduced.

"Y-yeah. How'd you know?" Issei was astounded that this guy knew who he was.

"I know every male student here, plus there aren't that many. Name's Motohama, it is always a pleasure to welcome another guy here! Particularly, not a total pretty boy." He greeted with a smile of satisfaction.

"Right..." Issei was pretty sure he was referring to Kiba.

"If you ever need to hear about the latest gossip, events, hot girls, what they're scheduled to do, where they practice, where the best spots to watch are, I'm your man!" He proudly offered.

"...r-right." Issei had a drop of sweat roll down the back of his head.

"MOTOHAMA!" Suddenly another male student had just turned the corner at the end of the hall, and he seemed to be running from something. "The bleachers are a no go! They spotted me thanks to your damn camera!" He was bald with a slight, grey head and was in full uniform.

"I told you they looked out the window every five minutes! Are you retarded?!" Motohama ignored Issei, and scolded his friend.

"Save it! Those two kendo-happy-killjoys are right behind me!" He warned as he blazed past Issei and Motohama.

"Hold it, perverted baldy!"

"I saw you this time! You can't deny it!" Suddenly, two more students turned the corner. This time, it was two girls wearing their kendo outfits. They were in hot pursuit of Matsuda, and had looks of vengeance in their eyes. They also had shinai in their hands. One of them had short, peach colored hair. The other had long brown hair, kept up in a ponytail. They got close enough, to start swinging, and they completely were ignoring Issei.

"Ah, crap! They just cannot let it go for once!" Motohama growled. "Since it's come to this...I'll have to use my special move!" He had a glint in his glasses, and suddenly held Issei in front of him. "Thank you for your help!"

"HUH!?" Issei was dumbfounded. He didn't want any part of this! One of the girls took a swing at him, and suddenly Issei brushed it to the side, as if he could see it in slow motion. It completely missed, and hit Motohama instead.

"Agh! What the-?!" Motohama yelped, in pain, as he rubbed his side. "The infamous meat shield technique that's been passed down in my family, doesn't work!?" He took a step back in shock, and pain.

"Lets get out of here!" Matsuda called back.

"Ah, right! Later Issei!" Motohama shouted as he used the flash on his camera to escape.

"Hey, get back here you lech!" The peach haired girl called as she gave chase once more. Issei shook his head.

"...um..." Issei turned to the brown haired girl. "I'm so sorry, I totally almost hit you by accident." She bowed apologetically.

"Um, no problem." Issei shrugged it off.

"Hey.." She suddenly asked with a curious face. "..do you practice martial arts?" She suddenly started a conversation.

"Why would you think that?" Issei asked with a blank look.

"You deflected my sword, and it hit perverted glasses, instead. I've only seen reactions that fast from my instructor." She observed.

"Oh...No, I-I-I just reacted." Issei simply said. "Well, good luck with you're chase." Issei nodded and quickly walked toward the stairs.

"Hey!" She suddenly called out. Issei turned around, wondering what it was now. "You're the new boy, Issei Hyoudou right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Issei nodded.

"..." She blinked for a moment, while examining him.

"Murayama! I got em' cornered!" The peach haired girl called out.

"Ah, coming!" She quickly went back to task. But then forgot about Issei, and turned to ask him something, but he was gone.

"Eh?" She looked down and up the stairs, and he was just gone.

* * *

 _ **Outside...**_

 **(VMMM)**

"...safe." Issei had teleport to the front entrance, right at the front of the gate before anyone showed. He didn't want to be part of whatever was going on there. And he was already making Raynare wait. _"I think I'm getting the hang of this."_ Issei thought his use of his ability was starting to improve. Granted it was a weird one, but it came in handy when he needed to make a quick exit. He looked around, made sure nobody was following him, and then proceeded back to his house.

* * *

 _ **Hyoudou's residence...**_

Issei unlocked his door, and proceeded inside. Right after he closed it, he looked around to see if Raynare was lazying about. He didn't see her, and assumed she was still out. _"She'll probably show up soon. Might as well change."_ Issei headed to his room to change out of school clothes and something more casual. He put on some blue jeans, a red shirt, and then grabbed a dark blue hoody. He decided to go write more in his journal, while he waited for the Fallen Angel to return.

 _"So, I managed to get the Devils to give me a chance to track down Raynare's friends. I have a small window, but I think I can pull it off, especially if she helps me. She's got a very stuck up attitude, but I think we can make this 'partnership' work, at least until we find the others. I also found out last night when Raynare, and Yuka are alone, it's like a recipe for disaster. I don't know what they were talking about, but I think I'll have to be more careful in the future. No telling when Yuka could spy Raynare's wings by accident. Today is the start of my time limit. I have four days to locate the other Fallen Angels. I'm going to head off to a couple spots with Raynare to see if we can pick up a trail._

 _...I haven't heard the voice today. I guess my thinking about using the curse's abilities, keeps that weird voice quiet. He hasn't said anything weird yet, but right before Raynare nearly took my head...he seems like he's trying to get me to just kill everyone who asks about it. I should probably practice some more when I get back._

 _Well, time to start the first part of my plan._

Right as he finished, he heard a knock downstairs. Perfect timing, is what he thought. He proceeded down and he saw Raynare tapping her foot out the window. He opened it up and she had a displeased look on her face, but it was a norm for her. This whole thing with tracking down the other Fallen Angels was a complicated deal.

"Took you long enough." Raynare huffed.

"I just got back. You ready?" Issei asked her.

"Yeah. We're going to check a spot in the park. That's where we split." Raynare explained. She was wearing a dark purple trench coat, and knee high, leather, black boots. The coat was zipped down around her chest, showing her cleavage.

"Alright, lets go." Issei nodded.

* * *

 _ **Park...**_

Issei and Raynare were in the middle of the park. It was getting late, and almost no one was seen.

"So this is where they attacked you?" Issei asked, his hands in his pockets while looking around.

"This is where we got split up. Mittelt cast a flash of light to give us a chance to book it, but I am fairly certain nobody stuck together." Raynare sighed. "And we didn't have a fallback position if things turned ugly. So it was basically everyone for themselves."

"So what exactly is the range of the Devils territory?" Issei asked.

"Kuoh Academy is where they are mainly based, but any approach remotely towards it is taken as an act of aggression. That's why they chased us out this far." Raynare explained as she looked him in the eye.

"You guys aren't very smart, are you?" Issei raised a brow.

"THEY, aren't smart! It took me forever to convince them to ally themselves with me! They were just acting like a bunch of losers, before I found them all!" Raynare snapped. "If it wasn't for me, they'd be hunted down one by one! We stand a better chance all together, and not separated. Plus, we were gonna take your sacred gear, but my boss told me to just watch you." She sighed.

"...you were gonna gang up on me?!" Issei couldn't believe her.

"Heyheyheyehey, we're long past that, alright? I'm not gonna attack you anymore." Raynare shaked her arms in defense. "I already know first hand what you can do." She looked away with a disgraced look.

"...A-anyway, what exactly are we looking for?" Issei asked, trying not to think about what happened.

"There's a spot that the church had set up around here that had a cross and wards. If anyone had half a mind to come here, that's where we'll find em'."

"Wards? For what?" Issei was curious.

"Against devils. Holy elements are like poison to a devil. Reciting verses from the bible, crosses, holy water, and pretty much anything that you'd find at a church is imbued with a holy element. Anything associated with God, is what Devils avoid." Raynare explained.

"Why here though?" Issei asked. It didn't make sense to set up such a defensive structure, if there wasn't anything important.

"It's near a church you can see from here, look." Raynare pointed to the top of a bell tower, that overshadowed the trees. Sure enough, the crucifix was atop of the unseen structure.

"I think I get it. You stay near churches for safety. " Issei deduced.

"Mm. We'll check that next." Raynare nodded. "But first, lets check the gazebo." Raynare suggested. They walked a bit more, and they saw the small structure with drapes of the churches iconic symbol. Inside was a large, curved, stone cross. Issei went forth and he looked around. He didn't see anything at first and was about to leave. But then he spotted what looked like a wrapper on the ground. He bent over and picked it up.

"That's just garbage." Raynare said, as if it were obvious.

"...it's fresh." Issei noticed. "Someone was here not too long ago..." Issei said as he bent over and picked up a large black feather. "And I believe, that unless a crow exists with a feather this huge, your friend was here." Issei handed her the feather.

"...damn." She cursed. She was wondering if it was too late.

"...!" Issei's eyes widened, and he suddenly grabbed on to Raynare, and then disappeared in a black flash, right before something huge hit the ground. They appeared away from the crash site, and Raynare was surprised at what just happened.

"Huh?" She blinked, and was wondering why Issei was holding on to her. But then she realized she was looking at the gazebo from afar. Issei let go, and he had a surprised look.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah...what is THAT?!" She thanked momentarily, before her expression changed from clueless, to shocked.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Read/Review/Rate!**

 **Laters!**


	5. The Second Fallen Angel

_**Chapter 5...**_

When Issei, and Raynare got a good look at what fell from the sky, it was baffling to say the least.

"Is that a statue of...Christ?" Issei thought while sizing up the statue that was at least 20 feet tall. Sure enough, it was a stone figure of the Lord's son. Although, looked menacing with hollowed eyes with white light bursting forth. It was also holding onto the cross that it was nailed to in one hand.

"Uhhh..." Raynare was trying to recall. "I think that might be a puppet imbued with holy power. But-this is like a kind of thing you'd find in a much more powerful church." She shook her head in confusion. "Must have been lying around inside."

"So it's being controlled?" Issei quickly asked.

"No, this is like a automated defens-huh?!" Raynare was trying to explain. But she was cut off when the statue suddenly raised it's cross, and slammed it into the earth. Suddenly a glittering light pulsed out around them over the entire park, and had them contained in a bubble-like force field.

"What is this?" Issei asked, looking all around them.

"A barrier. It keeps humans deterred, and devils contained." Raynare answered. "But that shouldn't effect us, so why did it do that?" She further questioned.

"It's coming!" Issei shouted. It picked up it's cross, and held the top of it like a club. It began thundering towards them, it's stomps rattling the earth beneath their feet. It raised the cross above it's head, intending on crushing them.

"Look out!" Raynre's wings came out of her back, and took off. Issei jumped out of the way as it's massive cross destroyed the ground where he was previously. It slowly picked the cross up again. As it was, Issei called out to Raynare. "I don't suppose you have any suggestions on how to beat this thing?!"

"Beat it?! This thing is a golem endowed with a lot of holy power! This thing is meant to drive off Low-class Devils, and Stray Devils alike! My light spear alone won't break it!" Raynare explained hastily.

"Oh, c'mon." Issei scowled. The figure of the Son of Christ looked at Issei, and was coming at him again. His eyes widened. "Oh crud." Issei began running for it. "You said that the barrier wouldn't effect us, right?! That means we can get out of here!" Issei shouted back at Raynare.

"It shouldn't follow us once we're outside!" Raynare said as she glided above him. Issei looked back and was wide eyed. It caught up to him, and was poised to strike once more. Issei closed his eyes, and vanished toward the edge of the park. He appeared in a black flash near the street, and was almost out of harms way. Raynare was right behind him. She was the first one to get out of the barrier. "Whoa, safe." She breathed a sigh of relief. She looked back, expecting Issei to be right behind her.

"Oof!" Issei crashed into a solid, invisible wall just before he could get out. He fell backwards and was rubbing his head. "Damn it! What the heck was that!?" Issei wondered while trying to get up and get out.

 _"He can't get out the barrier? Why?!"_ Raynare was equally confused. She landed down next to him him, and tried to see if something was impeding her from crossing the field. Issei was pounding on a solid wall of light that appeared when he made contact with it.

"What the heck!?" Issei backed up and was bewildered while at the same time having his heart pumping at a unbelievable rate. "Why-MMf!-can't I get through!?" He demanded an answer. He then tried to teleport, but he couldn't seem to jump out of the barrier.

"I don't know! Only Devils can't breach the barrier! A human shouldn't be effected!" Raynare's mind was racing for an answer. But suddenly their opponent appeared not too far away from them, and was heading towards Issei. Issei turned around to face the giant, and was sweating bullets.

"I don't know how to get you out! I'm sorry!" Raynare said as she began backing away. "You're on your own!" She suddenly took off.

"Wait, where you going!?" Issei exclaimed, while at the same time looking back at his foe. "Oh, fuck me!" Issei knew she gave up, and that she couldn't help him here. But she could have at least tried to help him think. _"She gives up WAY too fast!"_ Issei shook his head at her cowardice. She was long gone now, leaving Issei by himself.

 **"A SentIEnt LifE FOrm of Holy ElEMEnt ...InterESTinG.."**

"Huh!?" Issei heard the voice in his head. "If you got anything useful to say, friggen' now's a good time!" He urged the voice.

 ** _"_ DARkneSs..YeS, DarKNESs is it'S TARgET.." **

"Darkness?" Issei furrowed his brow.

* * *

 _ **Away...**_

Raynare was soaring away with a troubled look. She didn't even look back when she abandoned him. She was only thinking of her self preservation. _"I couldn't do anything...I had no choice. Running away is the only option...maybe I can return to Lord Azazel and beg for forgiveness. Or maybe he'd scold me...I can't go back, what can I do by mysel-"_ She suddenly stopped after her face ran into a fist that was held out. "AAAOWW!" She yelped in pain. She felt like crying after that one. She held her face with anguish. "What the hell-?!"

"I told you to stop. Are you deaf or something?" Another voice said as Raynare turned to it in recognition.

"You!?" Raynare exclaimed in surprise.

* * *

"Darkness..." Issei uttered slowly. "So it's after me then." Issei deduced.

 **"HM hm Hm, gIve iT wHAT it WANTs Then."**

"..." Issei thought maybe the voice actually was trying to help him in some way, but it made practically no sense. _"Guess I'll give it a shot then."_ Issei thought as the divine statue was walking towards him. Issei closed his eyes and held his hands up.

"...form.." He said under his breath.

 **"GiVE ShApE."**

 _"Something I can hit it with...a spear...just like her."_ Issei's hand suddenly produced the black energy into a long spike of darkness. It crackled with dark power as he formed it. He opened his eyes and was a little intimidated, but in awe at what he made. But he didn't have time to admire his creation, the large figure was nearly upon him. It held it's cross up, and swung downward. Issei teleported away behind it, and held the spear behind him. He took aim and then threw with all his might as best he could. The giant turned around, and was about to swing it's cross at a horizontal angle, but the jet-black energy spear pierced it's side, and it just froze in place. Issei gasped and took a step back. A few moments passed, and nothing happened. But suddenly, it dropped it's massive cross, and was shaking uncontrollably. As it did, the spear that was halfway into it's hulking body, was reacting weirdly. As light tried to escape it's body, it was pulled into the spear. The spear itself was suddenly crackling like thunder, and the giant, from the waist up exploded. Leaving only it's legs intact. It's lower half fell back and crumbled into a pile of rocks.

"(Pant), (Pant), (Pant)." Issei stumbled back and fell to the ground. He was breathing heavily and relieved he took it out in one shot. But what the heck happened? _"That was weird...it's like the dark energy was..reacting to it. Oh well...shit, that was intense! I cannot believe that worked."_ Issei shook his head while staring at the crumbled remains. _"Man, I wonder if this thing smoked that other Fallen Angel...no, Raynare said it only reacted to demonic beings. But, why was it after me? Maybe it was my curse?"_ Issei was puzzled.

 **"A feEbLE CrEAtIoN. "**

"Huh?" Issei furrowed his eye curiously.

 **"If YOu WAnt tO kEEp LiVINg, You MUsT GaiN MOrE...moRE...ExpEEERieNCE.."**

"...(pant)...shit." Issei got himself up and began dusting himself off.

"HEY, I'm back! I got some help-?" Raynare shouted down to Issei, but slowly began to realize that the only thing remaining of the statue, was a pile of dust and rocks that began blowing away in the wind. "...where is it?!" She asked with a confused tone.

"I think I killed it." Issei said, a little unsure. Well, as far as he knew, it turned to dust with just a spike of that weird energy he used. In his book, that was the closest to dead you could get.

"You killed it? How?" Raynare landed down to get a better look at him, and the pile of dust that soon was dissipated in the air.

"..." Issei looked at his hand again and flexed it. He then noticed he didn't feel any different. It was pretty natural to him. "I guess this weird curse I have is a lot more handy than I took it for." He lowered his hand.

"...huh. Guess I was unneeded after all." Another person made themselves known. Issei turned, and there was a tall, buxom woman wearing a maroon colored trench coat. A matching miniskirt, and the trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. Navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. "...sooo, er, Issei Hyoudou. I'm still a bit fuzzy on what's going on, but I got the gist of it." She greeted with a stoic face.

"Who are you?" Issei asked curiously.

"This is Kalawarner. The one of the three I told you about." Raynare explained as she held a hand out toward her.

"Nothing but good thing's right?" Kalawarner let out a sigh with a half smile. "Let me guess, she said I was a nasty bitch of a Fallen Angel? I act condescending to the people around me? I talk people down because it's fun? Stop me if I missed something." She suddenly said as she crossed her arms.

"..." Issei blinked and looked at Raynare who just looked away with a strange look.

"Okay, let me just make this clear. This little, black-winged, harlot is very annoying when left alone. All those things she described me as are the same words I use to describe her." Kalawarner bent forth and pointed out, as if she didn't want to be misunderstood. "I happen to be very level headed. Oh, and not stupid like Raynare." She felt the need to add.

"Who are you calling stupid?! Who decided to scatter to the wind, and get themselves lost?!" Raynare put her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"I didn't cast the light flash. And I wasn't lost. Separating was probably the smart play anyway. That evil, devil princess would have gotten us all in one shot if we didn't run away like we did." Kalawarner said normally as she crossed her arms.

"I don't suppose you know where the other two are?" Raynare let out a frustrated sigh before answering.

"Haven't a clue. For all we know the Devils already had done them in." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Well at least we found one of you." Issei kept with optimism.

"Thank you. At least someone here is concerned for our well beings." Kalawarner thanked as she scoffed. "By the way, did that statue in the church come to life? Geez, I didn't think the church was packing a holy puppet. But nothing is a problem when you got the Sacred Gear, I guess. it's like a pile a of gravel." She bent down and picked up some crumbled stone of it's remains.

"Yeah, when did you learn to...do what you just did?" Raynare asked while drawing a blank.

"Uhh..." Issei looked at his hand once more. "Well I used that other weird power I had." Issei shrugged. The two former angels turned to him with curiosity.

"...eh?" Kalawarner was hearing this for the first time. "What other weird power? I thought Raynare said you only had a Sacred Gear?"

"Wel-" Issei began to say but suddenly his heightened senses picked up a sound of someone close by. He turned around, and looked in a random direction.

"..There's nothing ther-"

"Shh!" Issei raised his hand slightly to Raynare. They all suddenly turned their heads to a strange sound. It was like a buzz and an impact. They suddenly saw a white hooded figure skipping across the air, with some weird glowing circles that appeared and disappeared for them to hop on.

"Hey, hold up-!" Raynare called out. But they suddenly flicked their hand back, and a massive ball of light formed and shot straight towards them.

"Light?! Oh, crap, hang on kid!" Kalawarner suddenly grabbed Issei by his arms and pulled away in the air. The ball of light hit the ground and left a circular crater where the golem collapsed. When Issei opened his eyes after covering them, the hooded figure was long gone.

"That was no doubt an angel, or priest. Fairly skilled. I knew it was weird why that puppet attacked, even though we weren't Devils." Raynare was convinced it was the work of the church. "Someone from the church wants us gone."

"The church. Rare for them to act. Micheal must be getting antsy about something...or maybe this is just a routine subjugation the church carries out." Kalawarner wondered.

"Either way, lets scram." Raynare said and they glided down toward Issei's neighborhood. After a few minutes, Kalawarner let Issei down carefully, and then retracted her wings. She started scratching her head, as if she wanted to ask something.

"So, I don't suppose you got a place for us to crash?" Kalawarner turned to Raynare.

"We're staying with the human, until we get the other two." Raynare answer after she landed.

"Oh thank God, I didn't have a decent sleep in like two days. Last place I slept was an abandoned construction site. Oddly enough, place had plenty of hiding spots, but I think next time I'll just stick with indoors." She sounded delighted. "I was gonna chill in the church, but after I saw the holy puppet, I decided to go somewhere else. That's before I saw you buzzing off." She said while turning to Raynare.

"Just do what I did. Pamper towards humans as a damsel in distress, works easily on their feeble minds." Raynare huffed proudly.

"You're despicable." Issei deadpanned.

"Worked on you, didn't it?" Raynare scoffed.

 _"My mercy and worry, return it it to me. RIGHT NOW."_ Issei thought with a red tick mark on the back of his head. "I'm fairly certain that would have been a natural reaction to someone who was beaten half to death, and left without clothing." He responded sarcastically.

"Works every time. That's all I'm saying." Raynare threw her arms up in defense. "Also helps when the person in question is a young adolescence, with a thing for young girls with large breasts." She grabbed her large round assets, and flaunted them at him in a teasing manner. Her silky smooth skin that shined on the setting sun was highlighted. Her cleavage in practical full view, due to the unzipped section of the coat she wore.

"..." Issei just stayed silent.

"Just admit it this once. You got played, there's no shame in admitting that you got played." She taunted arrogantly.

"Yes, you played me." Issei said in an annoyed manner. Her talk was starting to piss him off a little. There he was, ready to shelter this young, defenseless girl that showed up at his door step, only to soon be rewarded with an attempt on his life. Yeah, he kept her at arms length since then.

"(Sigh)..." Kalawarner was getting annoyed by her colleague's narcissistic attitude.

"Oh come on, it's no fun if you don't at least pout-" Raynare said with her lips stuck out.

"Oh great and magnificent Raynare-sama?" Issei suddenly said, as he suddenly stopped walking.

"Huh?" Raynare was confused at his sudden formal address.

"If you don't stop gloating about this, I'm going turn around and punch you in the face." He forewarned with a tick mark. His eyes devoid of mercy.

"..." Raynare was baffled. "Wha-!? I was just-"

"I like the way this kid thinks." Kalawarner smiled.

"You shut up!" Raynare hissed.

"I'm risking my neck to help you, the least you can do is just treat me like an equal." Issei said and continued walking toward his house.

"No offense, but to us, humans are frail, easily manipulated, and just act on desire." Kalawarner explained while placing her hand on her hip. "I think is what she's getting at."

 _"In these two'_ s _eyes I do seem rather pathetic, don't I_..?" Issei slumped with defeat. "Whatever, lets just hurry up and get to my house." Issei said while spotting his house.

* * *

 _ **Issei's house...**_

"Oh thank the maker, a couch!" Kalawarner instantly made for the furniture the second she spotted it. She fell down onto the comforting cushions. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Annnd we're back." Raynare said as she took off her coat. She was wearing a black mini skirt, and a white blouse that was unbuttoned around her chest. She to went to grab a chair from the dinner table and sit down in the living room. Kalawarner crossed her long legs, and laid back in a relaxed manner. Her slender legs showing off in a shameless display. Issei sat down near the coffee table on the floor. They were all in a comfortable position and began to discuss their next move.

"Well, one down, two to go, and three days left. I'd say we're making good progress." Issei started.

"Why'd it have to be her though? She could have been the last one...you know, the one that the devils got." Raynare spited.

"Bite me." Kalawarner responded.

"Alright let's focus." Issei broke it up. "Kala..warner, right?" issei asked in an unsure tone.

"That's me." She held up a thumb to her face.

"Do you have any idea where your other two friends went?"

"Friends is a bit of a stretch. We just agreed to help Raynare score a Sacred Gear...yours to be exact." She pointed out as her eyes shifted to him. "Ah, not anymore. We're partners now, so consider us on your side." She felt the need to quickly clarify.

"Yeah I know, she told me." Issei said as he turned to her.

"Hey, don't make such a mean look, we're in this together." She brushed it off as nothing.

"Right..." Issei blinked.

"Hey, before we get down to where everyone could be hiding..." Kalawarner sat up and raised her hand. "How'd you take out that church puppet? I recall you say something about some other power you had. Care to elaborate?" She asked stoically.

"...I couldn't tell even if I knew what it was." He held a hand out and formed a glob of energy that just distorted into ever changing shapes. Raynare twitched instinctively after getting a glance at it. Kalawarner's eyes widened with surprise. "I've had this ever since I was kid. I've practiced with it during my time in Oni. I'm not sure where it came from. One day...it was just there. I think it was..." Issei suddenly stopped talking and was looking closely at the dark glob. "..was..." He repeated and furrowed his brow. "I can't really...remember...after that day." He seemed to be staring off into space.

"OI!" Raynare shouted suddenly.

"!" Issei's eyes widened when he realized that it was starting to grow larger and gravitate toward Raynare. He clenched his fist and it suddenly shrunk out of existence. Issei turned around and saw Raynare standing away from them. "What..?"

"It was starting to move at me! I thought I said I wasn't gonna attack you anymore!?" She protested.

"I wasn't gonna-" Issei wanted to assure her he meant no harm.

"You have limited control." Kalawarner said, which Issei turned too. "Whatever this thing is you have, it's pretty obvious you can't control it that much." She noted.

"Yeah. I think it reacts towards light. That's how I took out that statue. I just turned it into a spear, and threw it at it. Looked like it was very unstable after I impaled it." Issei brought up.

"So it reacts to light then." Raynare said as she slowly got back into her chair. "Maybe it's the exact opposite." Raynare said while quickly coming up with an idea.

"What do you mean?" Kalawarner asked curiously.

"It's the opposite of light. Maybe...just maybe, it's dark." She suggested with a interested tone.

"Dark? I've never heard of that before. At least..I've never come across something like dark magic...dark manipulation, maybe? I don't know, Raynare. That sounds a bit out there. This is the first I've heard of a human possessing something like that." She pointed at Issei. "What else can you do with it?" She asked curiously.

"Well, this." Issei vanished suddenly than reappeared behind his chair. Kalawarner was startled for a second but regained her composure. "I can jump to places if I have a good enough image in my head. Although occasionally, it lands me on the roof for some dumb reason." Issei seemed to show irritation at the thought. "Then like with that big guy, I can mold the energy into anything I set my mind to, and project it towards what I want." He explained. "I couldn't jump out of the barrier though. I was almost smashed after that."

 _"...sounds just like how angels use holy light. But, that wouldn't explain how the energy would react to holy light."_ Kalawarner placed a finger to her chin. _"Ah, wait a minute."_ She suddenly had an idea. "Hey kid, you said that it reacted to the holy light. In what way?"

"Mmm, I think it sucked the light out of it...and then it exploded." Issei recalled his earlier observation when his life was in peril.

"Holy.." Raynare voiced. "If what he says is true, that this dark energy consumes light and can trigger an explosion...that could seriously put a dent into any being that possess any essence of light!" She began to realize.

"This is what surprises you?" Issei was unsure why something he did was odd to them. A world of divine and damned creatures, and figures roamed this world. Surly him, demonstrating a feat such as this would have been normal to beings such as themselves.

"No human we know of has had this ability to manipulate this...dark...energy like you." Kalawarner tried to word it. "But, this is beyond what I know. At least you can defend yourself. " She changed the subject. "So what happened in my absence? Nothing too hectic I suppose?" She asked Raynare.

"Riight..." Raynare sighed and began to explain the whole situation, and the deal Issei struck with Rias. Kalawarner took it rather well, or more like she wasn't really that concerned.

"Okay then. So we just have to find Dohnaseek and Mitt'." Kalawarner understood. "Although, our time table is a little shorter than I'd like, I'm sure we can track down those two. I'm fairly certain those two took off together. But they weren't anywhere near where you found me. They must have retreated to a different area." She looked to Issei and explained.

"I don't suppose you have a way to find each other?" Issei asked curiously.

"If we did, we wouldn't be in this situation. First order of business is to secure a base where we can conduct our business without outside interference. Hence, why we set up in churches."

"So they're practically devil proof?" Issei raised his eyebrow.

"No, you misunderstand. A devil tries to avoid churches. However, if it was a cathedral, they'ed steer clear of that no matter what. It's like bug spray, I believe it's called. It doesn't guarantee that you won't get bitten or stung, but it keeps them discouraged from doing so." Raynare explained.

"Well no worries. If we're under the human's protection, we can kick back and stop looking over our shoulder every time we go outside." Kalawarner smiled.

"We still need to find your friends. Question is how." Issei sighed. "Wait a minute." Issei stopped and realized something. "Raynare? You said something about ordered to watch me before. That means you have a boss, or leader that you work for, right?"

"Hahaha, Raynare works only for herself. She literally mastered the art of ass kissing." Kalawarner teased.

"I do not! I'm just a lot more respectful than you!" Raynare seemed annoyed at that remark.

Oh please, you beg Lord Azazel to do anything. But now, you took this assignment and decided to alter it. How were you going to explain the death of the little guy here? You were forced to defend yourself, and you just took the Sacred Gear to avoid falling into the wrong hands?" Kalawarner huffed and crossed her arms.

"Little guy?" Issei repeated with a bead of sweat.

"Ah, sorry human. You just seem a little less dangerous compared to the other humans I've seen. No offense." She said apologetically.

"Uh..it's cool.." Issei didn't really care what they referred to him as. Because this fallen angel didn't treat him like a insignificant speck. Or tried to off him..yet. The future was still bleak. "W-whatever. Point is, maybe your leader can actually help us find the other two." Issei suggested.

"Lord Azazel. Assuming of course he's still here and not tending to other matters." Raynare didn't sound hopeful and rested her feet on the table.

"I wouldn't bother him. If anything, he'd probably laugh at how idiotic our escape was." Kalawarner shrugged. "And to fix our own mess. Oh, excuse me, RAYNARE'S mess." Kalawarner emphasized her fellow winged companion.

"If we found your bitch ass, we can find the other two!" Raynare growled in annoyance.

"Sure whatever. Just keep in mind you're gonna be the one explaining why we're suddenly being hunted. I wouldn't agree to help you if I knew I was gonna be off a lot worse than I am now. " Kalawarner rolled her eyes and laid back on the couch.

"Urgh-!" Raynare wanted to retort, but Kalawarner had her at that. If she didn't raise suspicion by gathering a group of fallen angels to take Issei's Sacred Gear, they wouldn't be in this mess to begin with.

"..." Issei could see what Raynare was so ticked about, but the more he listened, Raynare sounded like a play-it-by-the-ear type of person. Nothing good or bad came of it. He left them to their arguing for a second to collect his thoughts. _"Okay. Lets calm down, and go over this. So basically churches are like safe locations for these Fallen Angels. However, enemies like the church, and the Devils can still act if they have to. One thing I do not know, is how far the territory of the church and the devils span."_ Issei bowed his head and scratched it. _"Man, I cannot believe this is all real."_ Issei just wanted to pinch himself and wake up from this nightmare. The things he's seen thus far are what land a person in Oni to begin with.

"Say human?" Kalawarner asked Issei.

"Hm?"

"I would love to use your shower if you don't mind. I feel unclean, and my wings get itchy if I don't bathe them regularly." She requested.

"Uh, sure. Up the stairs to the left." Issei pointed out.

"Much obliged, kid." She gratefully accepted, and made her way up, right after taping his shoulder with her hand in a friendly manner. It was only Raynare and Issei left in the living room. A silence filled the air, until Raynare spoke.

"I guess we...did..okay today." Raynare bobbed her head with mixed results.

"..yeah." Issei nodded in agreement.

"...uh..um.." She seemed to be having trouble speaking.

"What?" Issei asked with a sigh.

"I..couldn't have...well I should have..." Raynare frowned a little and fiddled with her fingers. "About earlier with the golem, I couldn't have helped you. If I could have flown you out of there.."

"...lets just focus on getting your friends back together, and we'll leave it at that." Issei shook his head and just accepted that was the closest thing he'd get for an apology. "Besides, if I got crushed back then, I'd just prove you were right about me." Issei scoffed and got up. "After all, I'm just a pathetic human who just got out of the loony bin. For all I know, this is all just one big hallucination." Issei sarcastically put.

"About that." Raynare seemed to continue with her apology. "I..have an instinct to protect myself first. I take back what I said about you. It's just..you're the only human I know that stood up for me. And I more or less didn't return that trust." She said with sincerity.

 _"...is she being nice for once?"_ Issei was surprised.

"So, I won't do that anymore. As long as you're helping us, I consider you an ally." She nodded.

"..." Issei blinked at the innocent face she was making. In fact, it looked like she just donned her Yuuma identity, evident by her facial features. He then realized that she had inched closer to him in a provocative manner. By provocative, her blouse was one button away from revealing her large breasts. Which she made evident by leaning forward to bow. He blushed at her defenseless posture. In fact, he wasn't really conscious of it before, but it finally sunk in that he had two freaking hot girls living with him now, if only temporarily. "W-why are you suddenly...Yuuma-chan?" He stuttered slightly.

"I thought you preferred it?" She tilted her head.

"Well..uh..it..I don't have a problem if you're either."

"Liar." She suddenly smiled and stood up. She walked over to him from behind, and he was curious, but she suddenly wrapped her gentle arms around his shoulders and leaned her self onto his back. He felt his face heat up when she suddenly pressed her dirty pillows onto his back. The fabric was so thin to the point, he was feeling the real deal. "I told you, it helps when the person in question has a preference for large breasted high school girls." She said with seductive tone.

"Wh-what are you implying?" Issei tried to maintain composure, but he could feel her breathing tickle the back of his neck. And her nipples poking him.

"My apology, for leaving you. I can do the front to if you want." She said with a blank look and innocent expression. "Modesty isn't really a issue for us, because we were used to being naked. However, as time went on, we started picking up on human habit's, and dressed ourselves. But we don't really have a problem exposing our flesh. Because our bodies are born perfect. I guess one thing that the lord was kind enough to leave us with. Ironically, of how we fell from grace as well." She told him after nudging her head against his. Issei was speechless. What exactly was she playing at here?

"KISSASS." Kalawarner shouted from upstairs.

"I'm saying I'm sorry!" She turned around with a tick mark and fired back in an angry tone. "Now where was I?" Her demeanor was like a light switch. She could change it on the fly. Her face with a warm smile, next to Issei's.

 _"Is her attitude magic as well?! One minute she's a cold and spiteful bitch, next she's a kind, yet stubborn girl."_ Issei was blushing, but was at the same time stupefied at her acting.

"YOU!? That's a good one." Kalawarner announced, before the sound of a door clicked shut, soon accompanied by a shower being turned on.

"Grr, I really do not like that woman." Her facade waned for a bit and 'Raynare appeared briefly.

"..." Issei just remained silent.

"We're making her sleep outside, right?" Raynare asked with a pouting look.

"No Raynare, we are not going to put her outside." Issei sighed. "Oh, wait a minute." He suddenly got up from Raynare, and made his way to the fridge. He opened it, and there was practically nothing to eat. "I'm gonna head to the convenience store. It's not too far out, at least from what I remember.." Issei told Raynare. "If Kalawarner needs clothes, tell her she can use mine upstairs." He instructed Raynare.

"Wait, by yourself?" Raynare sounded surprised.

"I'm just going to the store, what could possibly go wrong?" Issei said with little to no care. He was confident nothing would interfere with him.

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

"..is what I said." Issei uttered while staring down another person ahead of him, on the street with bags of food in his hands. However, this person was in a white, hooded robe with a black cross pattern going from the back, to the arms, etched onto the cloak. They stood still in the center of the street, and had a weird chime-like object in their hand. Their face was blackened from the shadow of the hood. Issei had just purchased a few select things from the store, and was halfway home when he came across this strange individual. "You that person from earlier?" Issei recognized that weird cloak from when he fought the statue in the park.

"..." They remained silent. They then raised their black gloved hand, and fired a ball of light at Issei. Issei teleported to the side, and it missed him. He looked back at the person and exclaimed.

"Geez, I'll take that as a yes!"

* * *

 **Read/Review/Rate!**

 **Laters!**


	6. Bent

_**Chapter 6...**_

Issei kept a close eye on his opponent. He put the bag of groceries down and steeled himself for the next attack. The hooded figure suddenly shook the chime, and the little bells were ringing a melody of some kind. As it happened, a force-field entrapped them, similar to the one in the park earlier.

 _"This again, huh?"_ Issei observed. It was similar to what the statue used to block him off from teleporting out of the barrier. The robed individual suddenly spoke with a distorted tone.

 **"Issei Hyoudou."**

"!?" Issei was wide eyed at the mention of his name.

 **"I must have you come with me."** They stated.

"Huh?! What do you mean?!" Issei was confused.

 **"You can either abide by my request, or resist, and I will take you anyway."** They warned.

"Now hold up just a damn minute here! Why do I have to go with you?" Issei recoiled, not trusting this weirdo dressed like a priest. He learned to be a lot less trustful after the incident with Raynare.

 **"I will ask once more. Either you come willingly, or not. Choose."** Suddenly a orb of light formed in the palm of their black gloved hand.

"I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what you want from me!" Issei stood his ground. "Were you the one at the park earlier? You tried to kill me, didn't you!? Why would I just agree so easily?!" Issei took a step back.

 **"...please do not make this difficult. No...I guess will restrain you."** He said as his ball of light burst forth into white chains. Attempting to ensnare Issei.

"Is this day ever gonna end?!" Issei complained to himself.

 _ **"Let Us BanISH thIs FOOl From EXisTEnce! DaRKNeSs, BoY! UsE IT!"**_

"Don't have to tell me!" Issei said as he spun his hands in a circular motion. Suddenly a glob of darkness formed a spinning, circular shield of black. The chains bounced off, and were tainted with black, causing them to vanish in a specter of glowing dust.

 **"My divine chains...no effect?"** The hooded man seemed surprised. **"Spears of my one ,and only Father, bestow your wrath upon my foes!"** He chanted, and suddenly a golden magic circle appeared above Issei, and a hail of light spears were raining down on him.

 _ **"HmM...UnsheAthe My BLAde. StriKE HiM DOwN WitH It.".**_

"Your blade-how?" Issei grew ever more confused at this voice's orders. "I didn't even know you could-!?"

 _ **"It's AlREady In HaND. SimpLY UsE it, And It wILl ApPEar."**_

"Uh, whatever!" Issei thought before teleporting out of the way of the light spears fury. He appeared right behind the priest and thought of a sword, and oddly enough a thick scabbard about four feet long, made of darkness appeared. "Like this!?" Issei assumed, and reached for the handle that generated at the end. He then observed it after unsheathing it. It looked like a broadsword, with a blackened blade with that strange darkness, crackling around it.

 **"..!?"** They seemed baffled when Issei just displayed the energy. Issei stared in awe of the weapon he pulled out of nothing. The priest jumped a great distance from Issei, surprised he closed the gap so quick.

"...the void...this is like..the void." Issei slowly widened his eyes while looking at the weapon.

 **"HmpH! Cleanse the impure, O' my Lord!"** The priest didn't want to wait around and held up his chime, and suddenly fired a massive ball of light at Issei.

"Oh boy." Issei said, thinking if that hit him, it would be over. It was like a sun, that would wipe him out if it engulfed him.

 _ **"A MeRE PrOjecTIOn. StRIke It DOWN!"**_

"What!? Its bigger than me!" Issei protested aloud.

 _ **"You MereLY NeeD To SwiNG My SwORd. All LIght FadES BeforE You."**_

"DRgh!" Issei held the handle with both hands, and held above him. "All or nothing then!" The massive ball of light was near, and Issei swung downward as if his life depended on it. He gritted his teeth and steeled his resolve. _"I can't let it end here! Not when I finally have a lead!"_ He thought as he did it. The moment the ball of light connected to the blade, it felt like mere air! He sliced it in half, and it split and instantly turned black, and vanished into thin air.

 **"My...the Lord's light!"** Further more was the robed attacker surprised by Issei's sudden move. He took a step back out of caution.

"Wow...it was like light as a stick.." Issei thought while admiring the dark blade. Suddenly it vanished in a fashion similar to when he teleported. "What?! Nonononnono come back! Shit!" Issei cursed that the weapon he used was now gone. "Did you do that?! It would be a lot easier if-!"

 _ **"** **Unnecessary. ThE MortAl haS No WilL to continue."**_

"Huh?" Issei looked back, and could hear the person breathing deeply. Like he was running, or scared. Unknown to Issei, the shadow of himself was slowly creeping towards the priest.

 **"No! I'll stop you before you try anything!"** The cloaked attacker suddenly charged toward Issei.

 _"He's coming!"_ Issei thought and got ready to dodge.

 _ **"WaIT...TakE Hold OF hiS ShaDoW."**_

"Take...his shadow- oh yeah." Issei was a bit at a loss, but then slowly recalled something he did in Oni. He looked, and he noticed his shadow bending toward him, long before the priest was near him. Issei slowly reached forth at his opponent, and clenched his fist. Right as Issei did that, his opponent came to a dead halt. "I'm never gonna get used to this. " Issei shook his head.

 **"What?!...Inconcievable! I'm...trapped?"** The priest was stuck in mid action, he was about to use a talisman that was in his other hand.

 ** _"His POWeR, taKE iT!"_**

"Take it...how?" Issei wondered aloud.

 _ **"OuR SHaDOws Our nOW ConnectED. You muSt THinK Of IT as YOURS."**_

"Mine?" Issei thought. Suddenly his shadow was yanking the priests shadow toward him. As this happened, the priest was feeling very weak, like his power was being sucked out of his body. Issei's shadow ripped the priest's shadow from him, and Issei's shadow absorbed it.

 **"Impossible! How ar** e you..my strength...Lord...have..mercyyy..." His voice sounded backed to normal, and he fell to his knees.

"Huh?" Issei snapped out his thought, and by the time he realized his opponent was on the ground, he felt like a surge of power entered his body. "Whoa!..." He looked at his arms, and could feel power stored in them all of a sudden. His senses also seemed to be raised.

"You...wretched...how did you...?" The priest slowly got up. And his face was partially revealed. Completely bald, and had a cross tattooed, in black ink on his face.

"...Okay...that happened." Issei raised his brow. But now seeing he had the upper hand, he decided to use this opportunity to get some information. He made a serious look and approached the priest. "Alright baldy...I was just going grocery shopping until you decided to kidnap me. What do you want?" Issei demanded.

"I..underestimated...you. To think the 13th had this power..." He uttered with disdain.

"The..13th?" Issei repeated with curiosity. "Wait, you know what this curse I have is?!" Issei quickly asked. Years of practicing with this power, and now finally someone shows up that has seen it before. "What is it?! Where did it come from?!" He demanded.

 _"I must muster what strength I have...to escape!"_ The priest thought and suddenly held up another talisman, and suddenly a bright light shined around him, blinding Issei. Issei shielded his eyes from the flare of light.

 _ **"ErrGH..WreTCHed LiGHt."**_

"What the..!?" Issei looked back after it died down, and suddenly the priest had escaped. "Hey! HEY!" He shouted around him. The barrier was now gone, along with the priest. He looked around and cautiously made sure he wasn't behind, above, or around him. _"Looks like he booked it."_ He breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at his hands and slowly flexed them. He felt the power slowly die down, like a temporary boost. He had learned to siphon power from shadows, which he thought was kinda weird, but it would be pretty handy to subdue someone.

Assuming that it wasn't something that left permanent damage. Otherwise he'd try to avoid using it, if possible.

 _"The 13th..."_ Issei recalled that bald priest's words. There had to be a connection. He sighed and went to go pick up the bag.

 _"13th what?"_ It bothered him all the way back while trying to think up what it could be.

* * *

 _ **Issei's house...**_

"The boy's got some furniture and all, but it feels really empty." Kalawarner observed Issei's accommodations from the couch. She wore a white bath robe that was probably belonging to Issei. She sat gracefully on the couch with her long legs folded on the side. The bathrobe she wore was by no means leaving much to imagination, her breasts showing their large size, her hair obstructing one of her yellow eyes.

"At least we can sleep soundly tonight. And we still have a few days to find Dohnaseek and Mittelt. I guess Issei was right." Raynare sat on the other side of the couch, wearing only her pink shirt, and white underwear. Her pink eyes shifting out the window, waiting for him to return.

"Still, he's taking this rather well. An ordinary person would have kicked us out. Is he really fine with us staying here?" Kalawarner blew a lock of her hair upward, and it came back over her eye.

"Let's not get too caught up in unnecessary details. We have a place to sleep, I'm fine with that." Raynare held her hand out, and insisted on not testing that assumption.

"Of course you are. Well I ain't complaining, so far everything is going just fine." Kalawarner sat back and stretched. "I wonder if I should ask for some clothes."

"Why?" Rayanre raised a brow.

"Well I mean, humans care about modesty, right? I should wear something he likes. That way I won't come off as a Fallen Angel as much." Kalawarner wondered.

"For a mere human? Do you want to degrade yourself that much, Kalawarner?" Raynare scoffed."It's just until we get everyone together, it's not like we're trying to gain his favor."

"Hey, the human world has a lot of clothing choices. Nothing wrong with dressing like them." Kalawarner threw her arms up in defense.

"I don't require such things. I am perfect in whatever I dress in." She placed a hand on her puffed out chest. "Besides If I must use my body to survive, then I will. And...the occasional touch of the flesh isn't that big of a deal." She smiled a little while thinking of when Issei got her out of the way from being crushed.

"Raynare, you look great, I won't lie, up until you open your mouth." Kalawarner pointed out as she sat up and crossed her legs.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Judging from the boy's expression, I think every time you say something arrogant, it gives him even less incentive to help." She recalled their walk home. "Shouldn't we just treat him fairly, just like he does us?" Kalawarner suggested. "Otherwise he might get mad and toss us aside."

"Why? He wants to help. He didn't threaten me or anything (Lie) up until you came around." She sheepishly looked away.

"I doubt it has anything to do with me. As a matter of fact, I think he preferred me over you." Kalawarner crossed her arms with a smile.

"What are you talking about!? You just met! I was the first one here to get him to agree to do anything! If anything, it was because of me we found your ass!" She hissed.

"Mm, it is a fine ass." Kalawrner nodded. "I wonder what would happen if I came here first." She lowered her head and looked at Raynare with a smug grin.

"Oh, fuck you." Raynre huffed and looked away with tick mark. The door then opened and in walked Issei. He dropped the groceries and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ohh, safe." He uttered out loud and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Hey, human." Kalawarner greeted.

"Took your sweet time." Raynare huffed.

"Yeah well, apparently our friend from the park decided to show up and literally try to light me up." Issei said as he stored the food in the fridge.

"Wait...were you attacked?" Raynare got up and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Yeah. But I fought him off. And something...?" Issei turned to face Raynare, but then noticed she was missing a pair of pants. Her glossy curves were just so tempting, his eyes were nearly all over them. "Something...happened." He looked away with a little pink on his cheeks.

"What happened?" She asked as she leaned over the table.

"Right in the middle of the fight, I pulled out this black sword. It was created from that dark energy I use. And after that happened, I managed to win, but then that baldy said something." Issei told as they listened.

"Baldy?" Kalawarner wondered as she to walked in.

"Yeah, he was a priest from what he looked like. He had a..." Issei then found himself looking at the well endowed Kalawarner. Her nipples were about to reveal themselves from the open section of his bathrobe. "A..a um...tattoo on his face, it was like a cross that went along his eyes and down his nose and mouth." Issei cleared his thoat. _"Wow...just WOW. I think my heart nearly skipped a beat there. God almighty, why are your angels so freaking hot!? Where the fuck are the robes!? And the hymnals, don't they sing?! Isn't that supposed to be an angel?!"_ He felt a little hot around his face. He was still in his youth, and blaring temptation was a mere ten feet away. Yuka would slaughter him if she saw this. _"Jace would probably eye-bang these two in a heartbeat. If I actually wasn't so on my guard here, I'd probably fall to Jace's leve-No, fuck that guy! As long as the girl is cute, he doesn't care! I'm nowhere near his level!"_ Issei was staring off into space while trying to collect himself.

"Hey, kid? You still there?" Kalawarner bent forth and snapped her fingers.

"Huh?" Issei looked up and her cleavage was close to him, and her stoic face was near his. He nearly lit up like a street light, he stumbled back out of surprise.

"Hm?" Kalawarner raised her brow and looked at her breasts, and then back up at Issei. "Ah." She placed her fist on her open hand, realizing. "I told you I need more clothes. He can't stop looking at my chest, see? He's embarrassed." She said to Raynare.

"What? He's not-" Raynare made a confused look. She figured since Issei saw her naked form, he didn't really ogle anyone else when she was with him, because he was far more fascinated by her angelic body. However, she looked and realized he was a little troubled. Her jaw opened in disbelief. "Wha-!? Why her?! I was stark naked when I came here! Your reaction is completely different!" She suddenly demanded, her inferiority complex showing itself again. For him to get nervous around Kalawarner instead of her when showing some skin was...annoying to some degree.

"It wasn't on purpose! I'm just...I'm not good with that..." He slowly shied away. "A-and besides, I can't really think about those sort of things when when treating someone's injury!" He defended himself.

"I don't mind, kid. If you want to, you can have a feel." She callously held her large assets for him to fondle. "I get sore shoulders a lot, so if you want to rub them, I wouldn't mind." Kalawarner smiled normally.

"F-feel?" Issei 's eyes were just glued to Kalawarners large bust. He'd never say it out loud, but boobs were probably the one thing that he could barely ignore. There was one time Yuka took him swimming, and the one piece she wore practically highlighted her body like it was a second skin. Her chest was probably as big as Kalawarner in a way. Comparing the two sizes, he couldn't stop thinking about it now.

"Wha-?!" Raynare gawked. "What's with you all of a sudden?! Are you fine with a lecherous human tainting you further with their hands?!"

"Lecherous..." Issei uttered as the word hit him like a brick thrown by Raynare.

"Hm? I thought 'the occasional touch' didn't really matter?" Kalawarner snickered. " Oh, wait...don't tell me you meant mastu-"

"IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE, I WILL KILL YOU!" Raynare roared with anguish at the buxum angel.

"Well, no matter. Say, kid? If you ever want to, I'll help you out with any itching you can't seem to scratch yourself." She winked at Issei. Issei's head was suddenly being filled with situations that he thought would never be possible for him. Kalawarner then closed her top and walked past Issei a seductive manner. She ruffled his hair and chuckled. "I think we'll get along just fine, kid." She happily said in a friendly manner. "Thanks for letting us sleep here." She patted him on the shoulder once more. She was about to leave but Issei suddenly remembered what he was gonna say.

"Wait."

"Ah, change your mind?" Kalawarner smiled and looked back.

"OI!" Raynare growled. "Don't get cheeky human! Kalawarner may be a easy woman, but she wouldn't do it with a lowly human like you!" She reminded him.

"Says the brown-noser." Kalawarner scoffed. "I can't fall any further than this. It would be quite refreshing after all these years." She brushed her hair out of her face. "So how 'bout it?" She asked with a hint of seduction.

"No, not that!" Issei barked. "The priest guy..." He tried to regain control of the conversation.

"Hm? Oh.." Kalawarner seemed a little disappointed.

"...foof." Raynare felt relieved he didn't let his base instincts take over...not sure why though.

"Right before he ran, he mentioned something. What is the 13th?" Issei asked after clearing his throat, and mind of Kalawarner's invitation.

"The 13th?" Rayanre repeated. "...the 13th...where have I heard that before?" Raynare placed a hand on her chin.

"13th...13th...well, it's a bit of a guess...but the only thing I've heard of like that, was the 13th Watchman, maybe?" Kalawarner suggested.

"The 13th Watchman? You mean like what they talked about in Grigori? There's no one with that title." Raynare shook her head.

"No, there isn't. I'm talking about the one angel that didn't fall with the rest." Kalawarner pointed out.

"...No. That's just a rumor, there was no actual proof that any other angels fell separately. It was all in a big group, I'm sure God wouldn't make a mistake like that."

"What are you talking about?" Issei asked.

"..." Raynare looked at Kalwarner. "You tell him."

"...well." Kalawarner decided to explain. She walked back to the couch and they followed her in there, and sat down. "As you humans know, its known that certain angels were tempted into committing sin, and the Almighty cast us out. That's the short version. However, there is one thing that the good book left out." Kalawarner crossed her legs and continued.

"It's speculation." Raynare made sure to point out.

"Yeah, no actual proof." Kalawarner bobbed her head. "As the angels were falling, there was one that may have gotten separated." She slowly said. "Of course, it's a little sketchy. This story was told by some of the head honchos of our faction, and the Devils, so the facts might not add up."

"Kay." Issei nodded while listening.

"The angel that did not fall with the rest, was cast not into the human world, Heaven, or Hell, but into oblivion." She said as their imaginations were running amok. "Or rather a place that doesn't exist."

"A place that doesn't exist?" Issei repeated.

"Exactly as I said. It's a 'place' that doesn't exist." She emphasized. "Or rather, nobody, or nothing could exist."

 _ **"..ThE VoiD."**_

"?" Issei heard a whisper. "..the void." Issei repeated.

"...uh, sure, lets call it that." Kalawarner thought it was a bit odd, but it seemed appropriate. "This void is basically a 'place' of God's non-creation. What he didn't create took form and became. Of course God didn't want anything he didn't create to enter the realm he made, so he basically smothered it with creation."

"Like dirt swept under a rug." Issei said.

"Exactly. But why would he need to bother with something that never existed to begin with, you wonder?" Kalawarner rhetorically asked. "Because it was someone else's work. Somebody manipulating all that formless nothing." Kalawarner locked eyes with Issei. "In other words, one of the angels that God created. Someone that existed the same time God did." She said with a tense look. "But whoever it was, they were cast out of heaven, the same time the Fallen Angels were."

"The Fallen Angel that didn't fall with the rest." Issei remembered. "Did this..13th guy have a name?" Issei realized.

"Like I said, lots of speculation. Nobody, not even the Angels, or Devils knows who the hell it was. But according to Lord Azazel, every Fallen Angel that fell was accounted for. At least...the ones in this world." Kalawarner made a small frown and sighed.

"The angel must have done something bad for God to throw it in the universe's garbage bin." Issei with a little sarcasm.

"The Three Factions came to dubbing that story, the 13th Watchmen. The Fallen Angel that never existed." She concluded.

"Never existed..." Issei wondered. "That's kind of confusing. It obviously existed if it was in the story, right? " Issei asked.

"It's assumption. It's just a myth. There are no Fallen Angels that have not been identified." Raynare interjected.

"...unless God put the guy in the void for a reason.." Issei put a inquisitive finger to his chin.

"Maybe. I mean who knows what God's plan was? All we know is that we were got kicked out, and are now dwindling on the brink of extinction." Kalawarner said seriously.

"So if that's true, why go for my Sacred Gear then? I mean, if it's a threeway war, and you lost most of your guys, isn't it kinda dumb to fight back at this point?" Issei didn't understand that bit.

"Everyone withdrew from the war. Now we all are just recuperating, waiting to see what happens next." Raynare crossed her arms. "Lord Azazel, our leader, tasked me to keep an eye on you, to see if you join the Devils or not." Raynare told him.

"How does Kalawarner come into the picture?" Issei pointed at her.

"I was just lying low. I didn't really have any friends to rely on at the moment. Then I met Raynare, and the other two. Said something about scoring a Sacred Gear, and getting in favor with Lord Azazel. Of course, since I was just bored I figured, what the hell? Not getting anywhere in the human world. Plus, Fallen Angels stick together. We last longer that way." Kalawarner nodded. "Of course, little miss brown-noser over here, neglected to mention that we'd be trespassing into a certain, high ranking Devil's territory. And that nearly cost us our hides." She pointed at Raynare in disgust.

"I thought we'd be done before Gremory found us! It's not my fault she took an interest in Issei!" Raynare defended herself.

"When are you going to learn your actions have consequences? You could learn from Issei here! At least he took some initiative to plan this out while considering the possibilities." Kalawarner scolded.

"...Right..." Issei said hesitantly. He didn't sound so sure of himself.

"By the way, why you asking about the 13th? I haven't heard about that story for years. And only the three factions know about it." Kalawarner suddenly realized.

"...nothing. I think the guy was just spouting random stuff." Issei shrugged. "Listen, I'm gonna go pull my old futon out of the storeroom. You can take the couch, Kalawarner." Issei offered.

"Thanks, kid. You know, I always thought humans were all the same, but you're alright in my book." She smiled at him.

"Thanks..." Issei relectuntly took the compliment. He then began heading down the hall downstairs.

"It's the couch, isn't it?" Raynare deadpanned.

"Darn skippy. I'm tired of moving around. And we got a shower with hot water that doesn't shut off, so I am riding this luxury out all the way." Kalwarner laid back as the robe loosened and her breasts were exposed. Drops of water dripping down her heavenly mounds."Ahhh, I hope we can stay here longer." She liked this house. And Issei seemed like a decent human.

"Three days. We're going back to lord Azazel's place." Raynare reminded.

"Nooo~! I like it here! He just sits there and plays those console games while eating crackers." She childishly complained.

"Show some respect Kalawarner. He's the current leader!" Raynare seemed offended by her remark.

"Hey screw you! I just want to relax and live peacefully. All that fightin' crap is for people who have a death wish." She snorted while laying to the side. "...not like my sister.." Kalawarner said under her breath in a ominous tone. Her yellow eyes, staring off into space.

"..." Raynare blinked and looked away.

...

...

...

...

...

"By the way, where are you sleeping?" Kalawarner changed the subject.

"I got the bed." Raynare simply said.

"You got the bed?! Lord in Heaven, that kid is WAY too generous! I figured you'd be sleeping outside in that dog kennel across the street." She said in astonishment.

"You wanna die, bitch?" Raynare twitched.

"I'm jokin' Raynare. I'm just saying, the kid seems a bit...well, naive. I mean, he's just treating us like a couple of guests. I mean, isn't he concerned about us killing him in his sleep?"

"..." Raynare took a moment to think. Recalling what Issei said.

* * *

 _"I didn't help you so I could throw you out."_

* * *

"...we're supposed to watch him. Those are my orders. Killing him is not on the table. And those are Lord Azazel's orders." Raynare said with serious look. Her slit pupils of her fallen angel traits, showing in her pink eyes. Kalawarner returned it with a similar glare, and the tension got a little thick.

...

'''

''''

"...Ha, I'm just pointing it. I like the kid, I prefer to keep him if possible. Don't need to be so serious there, Raynare." Kalawarner brushed it off as just a mere joke. Raynare stopped glaring and looked away with a troubled look. "But if this little plan of his fails...you realize we might bite it sooner or later." Kalawarner said with a stoic look.

"For now, we just help him with what we can. Besides, he's not just defenseless..I don't think he would...offer his life that easily unless he was sure." Raynare said while gripping her wrist.

"It seems you placed some faith in the boy." Kalawarner noted.

"W-what?"

"In that case, if you're believing in him, then he must be worth betting on." Kalawarner smiled. She became further interested in Issei.

"He's..just a human with a Sacred Gear by dumb luck." She turned away with a huff.

" TSUN TSUN, the dere train is now boarding." Kalawarner mockingly said as if she were mimicking a train.

"You've been reading those manga books again, haven't you?" Raynare had another tick mark.

"I got to stay at a geeks place one time...it was kinda funny how that works. Had to wipe his memory though, he was getting a little nosy...and touchy." Kalawarner nodded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Raynare huffed and looked away while crossing her arms.

"C'mon. You always say human's aren't worth the time in the world. But you seem to get along with this one just fine."

"He threatened to kill me if I didn't stop. I simply just figured I should try leveling with him." Raynare reminded with an annoyed look.

"Leveling? Who are you and what have you done with Raynare?" Kalawarner shook her head.

"What?! I can be nice if I want to! And its just for three more days! It's not like Issei is gonna be seeing us for much longer. " She protested.

"You call him by his name."

"So? I call you by your name."

"Not a 'measely insect'?"

"It's just mutual respect! Plus, he's proved himself to possess power. Maybe a bit more than I." She reluctanly admitted.

"Riiight. I don't know about you, but I wanna stay here." She said with a smile as she looked at the ceiling. "I'm tired of hiding, Raynare. I just wanna settle down in one place, and not care about anything." Kalawarner sighed slowly.

"What are you talking about? We have a duty to-"

"YOU have a duty. I just wanna try living free for once. Of course, I have to see what the kid's all about first. Will he be able to pull it off? Or we just gonna turn tail and run, just like in the war?" She wondered aloud.

"...what indeed?" Raynare sighed and looked out the window. "I'm gonna go check on him." She decided to see what was taking Issei.

"Mm." Kalawarner nodded and just closed her eyes on the couch.

* * *

"Hey, human. Where are you at..?" Raynare called as she walked through the hall.

 _ **((THUD))**_

"Huh?" Rayanre heard a noise and turned to a room that she never saw before. "Issei?" She asked again as she slowly placed her hand on the door knob. "!?" She silently gasped, and realized that the darkness was being pulled toward the room. She quickly opened the door and saw Issei on the ground in a empty room. He was on the ground, and was shaking painfully.

"...Urrgh!...DRRRGH!...MOmmMA!" He slowly bent, and his entire body was tensed up, and he was having a mental break down. What also caught Raynare's eye was how dark it was getting. Like the room was swallowing them up in dark.

"Hey! Human!" Raynare yelled out.

"NNNOo! GEt...GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH **HHHH** H!" Issei's voice sounded in pain, and slightly distorted.

"Raynare!" Kalawarner ran down the hallway after hearing the commotion and was surprised by the amount of darkness in the room. "The shadows...the room! It's getting darker?!"

"He's causing it! I think he's in shock!" Raynare pointed out. Issei looked like he was blacking out the whole room. Heck, it looked way more lighter outside than the room. They had to think quick, or something bad was going to happen. "We need to snap him out of it!" Raynre exclaimed.

"Yeah, but how!? Wait...light...Light!" Kalawarner suddenly had an idea.

"Huh?" Rayanare looked confused.

"Where is it-ah!" Kalawarner rubbed her hand along the wall by the door and found the room light, and suddenly the room lit up, and Issei was ensnared by his own dark energy.

"AAaAa **AAAGH!.** AAAR **GGHHH...TURN IT OFFFFFFFFFFF! HYAAAAAAAAAAGHhhH,,,YOU ####** AhhhhhHHH!" Issei bucked around and was acting like he was burning alive. There was something unintelligible that left his mouth that they couldn't comprehend.

"What did he say?" Kalawarner was stupefied. "He's like...completely different." She observed.

"That's not him. That's not Issei." Raynare suddenly said and summoned a reddish light spear. She then slashed the darkness, that was bonding him, and it released him. But suddenly the spear she was holding began to turn black.

"Let go of it!" Kalawarner shouted.

"Ergh!" Raynare threw it in the corner, and it suddenly vanished.

"GRRRRgh! **THIS ISn'T YOUR SHAdoW! It _'s MINEE! MIIIIINNNNNNEEE!"_** Issei shouted in a heavily distorted voice. This prompting the two to step back out of fear.

"Issei!?" Rayanre called out once more.

" _ **YOU THink YOU'vE SEen DESssPAIR!?**_ _ **ITs** NO_ **T evEN ON YOUR LEveL OF ComPReheNsioN! YOUR FAMILY waS NOT BUT MERe FLESH WITH WretCHED MOrTAL LIFE! All CReATION IS NOT BUT A FARCE! I WAs HEre FIRsst! ANd THE CREATOR GAVE LIFE tO YOU HUMANS!? WHAT MAkeS YOU SO SPECIAL!?"** Issei's irises went hollow black, and he creepily stood up to the two.

"Sorry kid!" Kalawarner suddenly said and summoned a double edged light spear, and threw it into his leg. But Instead, it struck the darkness, and disintegrated. "It doesn't work?!" Kalawarner was baffled.

"It's too thick...I'm having trouble breathing." Raynare's said as she held her throat.

"What the hell is this thing?!" Kalawarner slowly crept back while trying to get clear of the room.

"Go..." Issei's voice slowly turned back to normal.

"Huh?"

"Issei?" Rayanre and Kalawarner seemed to recognize the tone.

"...BACK..To...THE VOID!" Issei ordered. And suddenly the darkness that was around him vanished, and Issei was back to normal. He fell face first, but caught him self before he hit the ground. He was drenched in sweat and he was breathing harshly. His heart beat going at a million miles a second. "P...Pill..pills." Issei then slowly reached into his pocket and a bottle with a prescription on it was revealed. He smacked the lid off on the floor, and grabbed two of the green pills. He chewed them up and swallowed them with a great bitterness on his face. After he swallowed he fell back and laid on the floor and and stared at the ceiling.

"Holy...shit." Kalawarner was wide eyed. "He overtook it...what ever it was." She was at a loss, but it looked like Issei got a hold of whatever was possessing him.

"(Gulp)." Raynare swallowed before approaching him. He didn't seem hostile, but she shakily approached him. Issei was still trying to regain his breath. Raynare got on her knees and slowly reached out toward his face. She felt his sweaty cheeks and moved his head up. "You're...still...Issei." She felt a bit of assurance. His eyes no longer that hollow black.

"(Gasp)...fuck that guy...(Pant)." Issei uttered.

"That guy?" Raynare wondered.

"I..need water." Issei slowly got up and made his way past Raynare and Kalawarner.

* * *

He washed his face off and got a helping of water while he was at it. He grabbed a dish towel and dried his face off. After that refreshment, he leaned over the sink, while stiring in his thoughts. Raynare and Kalawarner were standing behind him. They looked at each other and were wondering what they saw.

"Once..in a while." Issei's voice sounded serious. "This...voice...thing, in my head. It tries to use my memory as a weapon against me." He explained. "It'll show me...bits and pieces...of certain things." He turned around and made his way to the couch. The look of defeat on his face "It'll try to tempt me into thinking it's real. And the second I drop my guard, he tries to wrestle control of my mind from me." He sat down and continued. The two stood idly by, as they listened. "I don't let him though...he thinks he owns me...he thinks I owe him. He randomly just says stuff." He cradled his face gently and sniffled a little.

"Are you...okay?" Raynare asked.

"Yeah...I'm sorry guys. I wasn't myself for a moment." He apologized with a frown.

"I-it's fine. I mean, as long as you got him..it..or whatever that was under control." Kalawarner said as she sweated a little.

"I'll...go get the futon. It's in that room, right?" Raynare volunteered.

"N-no. End of the hall, in the closet." Issei pinched his nose in frustration.

"Huh? What were you doing in that room then?" Kalawarner asked curiously.

"...that was my parents room." He said was he leaned back and sighed. "I...thought I heard...I..Mmmgh..." He placed a hand on his face to cover up his eyes. He seemed to be muffling a sob. " _(Clear's throat)_. I just wanted to see her for a little bit...even if it wasn't real. I knew it, and I still... . ... .fuck me." His voice broke at the end, and he seemed ashamed of himself. The atmosphere was a bit awkward, the two felt a little sympathy for him and frowned. He calmed down a little and regained his composure. "That was...uh, smart move with the light guys. He isn't as empowered in a room with light, as he is when it's dark. This happened about a year ago. He made me go batshit, and he attacked the Oni staff with my body." Issei explained. "He almost started killing people, but I didn't let him." Issei suddenly made a troubled look. "So they gave me these meds, in case I started feeling the 'urge' as they called it." He showed them the small bottle, and put it back in his pocket.

"Okay so...sleep with the lights on then." Kalawarner suggested.

"How often does this happen? If you start going crazy right in the middle of our search, that could complicate things." Raynare pointed out. This was concerning. Because if he did lose it, the Devil's would be the least of their worries.

"He only does it at moments I don't expect it. But he was really aggressive this time. I almost started to think he was me, and 'Issei' wasn't." He said as he was very alert in his mind.

"Whatever it is, it seemed very angry." Raynare pointed out as she sat next to him.

"Yeah...I don't know why though." Issei said as he stared at the floor. "I didn't...hurt you guys, did I?" He asked.

"Hm? No, not at all. We thought you might have hurt yourself. We cut the darkness around you, but it bounced off when I tried to spear your leg."

"You what?" Issei sat up and looked at Kalawarner in surprise.

"I thought maybe I could snap you out of it if you felt pain. Plus, I wasn't sure what to expect from that thing." Kalawarner explained with her hands up. "I never seen anything like it. I've seen spirit possession, angry ghosts, and Youkai that try to take over bodies before, but that? That seemed way too alive to be any of those things. It had a very strong presence, enough to alter the space around you." Kalawarner crossed her arms under her bust.

"..." Issei just leaned back, against the couch, and let his mind untangle itself, while he watched the fan on the ceiling spin. "I'm gonna sleep in my room. Raynare, you sleep down here with Kalawarner." Issei ordered.

"Eh?! Why?" Raynare was confused.

"Yeah. If you start going nuts, we need to be able to snap you out of it, before it gets worse." Kalawarner said as she placed her hands on her hips. "You should sleep in the same room with one of us. If something happens to you, that Devil wouldn't think twice about smiting us off the face of the earth. Besides, I've seen my fair share of crazy, so don't think just cuz' you got caught with your pants down, it's enough reason to start putting a wall between us." Kalawarner scolded him while bending forth and poking his nose. "We're here to help, not just to find the rest of our people." She firmly put with a stoic look.

"..." Issei was surprised. He figured they would be afraid of him after that. But they seemed genuinly concerned. Maybe it was just because they wanted him to find the last two, so they could get off scott-free, but it was a little..reassuring to know they didn't treat him differently. "Right. You have a point." Issei nodded and smiled a little.

"Righto. Now..." Kalawarner sat down next to him, opposite of Raynare. She then put her arm around his shoulder, and pressed the side of her breast on his arm. "Who you wanna sleep with~?" She asked in a seductive tone, while her piercing yellow eyes were overtaking his brown ones. Her expression of sex appeal, clearly trying to envelope him.

"Eh?" Issei blushed a little. The full contact of her large bosom wrapping nearly around his arm. Her arms were soft, smooth, and a little wet from recently leaving the shower. It added to the erotic factor, especially when he felt the warm drips slide down the back of his neck. Tingling sensation up and down his spine, his face getting hot, and the urge to lean towards her were slowly building.

"AH-!?" Raynare's mouth was wide open.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Boom!**

 **Read/Review/Rate!**

 **Laters!**


	7. Forewarning

_**Chapter 7...**_

"Damn it! 3 outta' 5!" Raynare growled in frustration.

"Fine...1..2...3!" Kalawarner sounded bored.

"..."

"Rock."

"C'mon! Okay, 4 outta' 6!"

"You might as well give up. To be honest, I could take it or leave it at this point." Kalawarner shook her head in bordem.

"Shut up! Just play already!" Raynare barked.

"(Sigh)...1.."

"...2.."

"...3!"

"...3!"

"..."

"..."

"... again?" Issei tiredly deadpanned.

"Errrgh! 5 outta 7!" The raven haired beauty challenged once more. Determined to take down Kalawarner.

"Are you kidding me?" Issei drooped his head.

"I agree. Lets just call it a night." Kalawarner also was tired of playing. The bored look in her yellow eyes, relaying she was losing interest.

"Not until I beat you!" Raynare pointed with an angered expression.

"Okay fine, last one..." Kalawarner sighed once more and readied her hand.

"1...2..."

"...3!"

"3!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"DAMN IT!" Raynare felt like pulling her hair out.

"That's a wrap. To bed, you sore loser." Kalawarner pointed up the stairs.

"Why the hell do you keep using rock!?" Raynare demanded an explanation, with a fiery bitterness in her eyes.

"Because you keep picking scissors." Kalawarner blatantly put.

"I...! Drgh!" Raynare slammed both her fists on the floor out of frustration. "I thought it was a reverse psychology thing you were playing on me, blast it!"

"C'mon Raynare, lets just call it a night. You've been at it for a good...okay, we SERIOUSLY need to sleep, it's like one in the morning." Issei yawned.

"Yeah, (yawn).." Kalawarner sat back on the couch and laid back to get comfortable.

* * *

 _ **Earlier...**_

"What the hell do you mean!?" Raynare barked in disapproval.

"Exactly what I mean. One of us is gonna keep an eye on him, remember?" Kalawarner said while shifting her gaze to Raynare. While she kept Issei under her arm, and letting him feel her fleshy cushion.

"Why you though?! I'm much stronger than you! He's obviously sleeping with me!" Raynare already declared.

"It'll be fine~. Besides, since you were in such a hurry to leave, I figured you might have detested the fact of sharing a living space with a human." Kalawarner crossed her legs.

"This and that are completely two different things! If all we gotta do is turn on a measly light, then lets just use the one up stairs then! It's far more brighter than this dingy one!" She compared the brightness.

"But there isn't that much room in there, is there? You'd probably get some of that strange darkness on you, if he got triggered again." Kalawarner pointed out.

"That was more or less a mental breakdown of sort. I don't really anticipate another atta-MMMf!" Issei wanted to clarify, but suddenly Kalawarner pushed his face into her breasts, and the whole front of his face was smothered by her large boob.

"Keep it down, kid. The grown up's are talking." Kalawarner said as she smirked and forced his head to remain in their position. "If you pick me, we could sleep just like this, E-V-E-R-Y night~." She whispered in his ear.

 _"Boobs. Boobs. Boobs. Boobs. Boobs. BOOBS! Sweet mother of God, TITS!"_ Was all that echoed through Issei's mind.

"Would you stop seducing him already!? This is serious!" Raynare demanded she release him this instant.

"Just relax, Raynare...wait, I got an idea how we can settle this." Kalawarner suddenly made a blank look.

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

"Fine! But you better not screw this up!" Raynare pointed at her. She then turned to Issei, who was sitting cross legged on the floor. Issei was a little surprised at her spiteful gaze. "Don't get cocky, human!" She suddenly pointed at him.

"Get cocky about what? I just want to go to bed." Issei reminded.

"..I bet you were aiming for this all along." Raynare said under her breath, looking away with a huff.

"No I wasn't." Issei deadpanned.

 _"He heard that?!"_ Raynare paused for a moment, thinking she was discreet. "W-well what ever. If anything happens, just let me know before we get jumped by the next...whatever." Raynare sighed and requested.

"Uh huh. Night." Kalawarner waved off.

"(Sigh)." Raynare reluctantly went up the stairs. By the time she went up and closed the door. Kalawarner and Issei were just about to call it a night. Issei got up and turned off the lights, and went over to turn on the lamp. After that, he was setting up his futon on the floor. Kalawarner chimed in.

"Sooooo...you wanna sleep with me?" Kalawarner bluntly said, which caused Issei to pause for a brief moment.

"I'm..good." Issei said after shaking his head.

"You sure? It would feel really good. Think of it as compensation for letting us sleep here. Plus, you seem to be a little high strung. Having stress build up in this situation isn't very wise." Kalawarner pointed out. "If you're a little shy, don't worry~." She smiled and placed hand on her hip, while posing in a provocative position. "I'll be gentle."

"...I've been high strung since the day my parents died." Issei suddenly said with his back to her.

"...Ahh, your family isn't around anymore, huh?" Kalawarner laid back on the couch, her hair spread out. "Is that why you're gloomy?"

"Maybe." Issei simply said. "I don't understand what happened. Out of all the houses on this block..." Issei spread the sheet. "..out of all the families that lived here..." He fluffed his pillow. "Why'd it have to come here?" Issei sighed laid back on the floor and looked up at the ceiling. "I want the truth, Kalawarner. After people saying you're crazy, you were just scared, your mind was just playing tricks on you, it was all in your head...but I watched...dad and mom getting pulled apart and devoured by that monster...it had to be a devil. It's a cruel, fucked way to die." Issei recalled as flashes of scenes colored in red, played through his mind like a horror movie.

"..." Kalawarner's eyes shifted in his direction.

"And when my uncle and aunt, were informed, they just dumped me off at the best mental hospital they could afford, and tried to, 'fix' me, as they put it." Issei said with a little detest. "So...it's nice having some company after a while." He turned to his side and laid his head gently on the floor. "But...I just can't get in the mood right now." He sounded apologetic.

"...family..teh." Kalawarner scoffed and laid comfortably down on the couch. "Well, I'll be about five feet from you. I don't mind a late night tussle either, so just go for it if you wake up in the middle of the night, heheheh." She assured him.

"Gimme a break." Issei blushed.

The night finally settled, and everyone was asleep in their respective spots.

* * *

 _ **Issei's dream...**_

Issei was standing in an area he did not recognize. The very ground was shown to be similar to a likeness of black, cracked glass, yet firm and sturdy enough to walk on. The background was just pitch, void black. There were autumn leaves gently falling all over and whisked past him. He tried to touch one, but it phased through his hand. The scene just didn't match the colors...or the other way around. It was like someone had started painting the objects in a picture without the background. It just didn't add up.

 _ **"FALLING THROUGH THE BRANCHES..."**_

"..?" Issei turned to a mysterious voice, he knew all to well.

 _ **"STANDING STILL AMONG THE SHAKING LEAVES..."**_ Issei's eyes laid upon a man that was hooded in a long, brown, leather trench coat that was open, showing a matching brown vest. A hood hid his head so well, it could not be seen. A long, brown strap also slung around his body, with the familiar handle of the sword that Issei pulled out from his recent encounter with the priest, hanging on his side. _**"STOP AND LISTEN...MY APPROACH. MY TOUCH."**_ He was sitting on a wooden chair, with a small table next to him. His hands were lightly tanned, with the ends of white sleeves over his hands. _**"THE WINDS SHIFT AND THERE I AM. COOL AGAINST YOUR SKIN..."**_ He was reading a thick book, with a blank, dark brown cover. Issei was a mere 20 feet away from the faceless individual. He tried to get a glimpse, but it was if the shadows were bent over him from all angles. As the man sat there cross legged, with one hand holding the ending section of the book open, he finished up. _**"I. WILL. NOT. LEAVE. YOU."**_ He sounded a lot more like a middle aged, gentle man now, now that Issei was focusing on the sound of his voice. He stood his ground, not daring another step. The man shut the book gently and and placed it on the table, and sat normally on the chair, facing Issei with a relaxed posture. _**"THAT IS ALL THAT REMAINS OF ME IN EXISTENCE."**_ He told Issei. _**"SO WE FINALLY MEET AGAIN, AFTER SO LONG."**_ He changed the subject as he informed Issei.

"...what do you want from me?" Issei asked. "I don't know what you want from me. If I took something from you, I'm sorry. I would give it back, but you have to tell me what it is." Issei tried to reason. He figured this was his only chance he was going to finally understand what this voice, that plagued him for years, wanted.

 _ **"I BROUGHT YOU HERE TO CONVERSE."**_ The man placed both hands on one another. _**"PLEASE, SIT."**_ He raised his hand slowly to another chair that was never there before. Issei blinked and wondered where that came from. But he slowly accepted it as he made his way to the stranger. He slowly sat down, and the two were at eye level now. Issei avoided eye contact, but took the occasional glance at him. _**"ALLOW ME TO SHED SOME LIGHT ON YOUR PRESSING CONCERN. IT IS NOT ME, WHO HAS BEEN TEARING AT YOUR MIND."**_ He quickly clarified.

"Wha-?" Issei was surprised.

 _ **"WHAT YOU FELT TRYING TO DISRUPT YOU MIND... WAS MY SHADOW."**_ He revealed to Issei.

"Your...shadow?" Issei repeated. "That..THING, that psychotic, voice that feels like it rips my brain in half...is YOUR shadow?" Issei wanted to clarify.

 _ **"MM. SPECIFICALLY, IT TRIED TO BECOME ONE WITH YOUR SOUL ON SEVERAL OCCASIONS."**_ The strange man began to explain, as Issei rested his arm on the table. _**"BUT YOUR..WILL IS IMPRESSIVE. I THOUGHT YOUR MIND SHATTERED AFTER THE PASSING OF YOUR KIN."**_ He reminded Issei as he opened the book once more to the mid section. As he did, the ink that was in the book came out, and it formed into black, representations of his parents, and the devil that killed them in mid action. Issei frowned at it. The ink went back in the book. Then suddenly it showed a child-like Issei. Issei raised his brow. _**"THE MIND OF A CHILD IS A FRAGILE THING. EVEN THE MOST SMALLEST MOMENTS OF LIFE CAN SET US ON A PATH AT A YOUNG AGE. BUT YOU...I DID THINK IT STRANGE WHY MY SHADOW WOULD TAKE TO YOU IN A VULNERABLE STATE, INSTEAD OF WAITING FOR YOU TO MATURE. AFTER ALL, IT IS ONLY AS POWERFUL, AS IT'S HOST'S MIND."**_ The ink slowly melted back into the book as he spoke.

"...CAN'T YOU JUST..get rid of it, please?" Issei raised his voice momentarily.

 _ **"I CANNOT, WHEN IT IS NO LONGER MINE."**_

"Then how can I get rid of it?!" Issei demanded an answer.

 _ **"...SIMPLE."**_ The older man simply said in his distorted tone.

"How?"

 _ **"DEATH. IT WILL FADE. ALONG WITH I."**_

"Are you shittin' me?" Issei smacked his head on the table.

 _ **"MY SHADOW FEARS NOTHING, EXCEPT A THREAT TO IT'S PURPOSE. IF YOU DIE, IT CAN NO LONGER MOVE ON TO ANOTHER HOST. IT MERELY SEEKS TO PROTECT ITSELF, AND TO BRING ME BACK TO LIFE. IT ALSO WILL PROTECT IT'S HOST, IF NECESSARY."**_ He went into further detail.

"Bring you back to life?...wait...that's why-!?" Issei slowly began to realize, and it hit him when he put the picture together.

 _ **"YOU REALIZE NOW WHY IT SAYS VULGAR, UNREFINED THINGS. IT IS NOT ON A LEVEL IT CAN BE REASONED WITH...UNLESS YOU MAKE IT RECOGNIZE YOU."**_

"I don't understand. It...it..why does it hate me?" Issei placed a hand on his confused head, and tried to get the long list of questions knocked out, one at a time. "It says strange things like, I'm unworthy of it, I owe it, it must be reborn, and gets pissed off when I try to understand it." He complained.

 _ **"IT HATES? NO, IT DOES NOT HATE. IT MERELY PREFERS TO USE THE MEANS OF EMOTION TO TAKE OVER YOU. IT IS NOT CAPABLE OF BEARING AN ILL WILL. IT WILL TRY TO USE FORCE, OR IT WILL TRY TO USE TRICKERY. IT IS ALL FOR THE SAKE OF REINCARNATING."**_

"Reincarnating who?" Issei was at loss.

 _ **"ME."**_

"Why you?"

 _ **"BECAUSE I WILLED IT TO."**_

"And you're dead?"

 _ **"NO, I MERELY JUST DON'T EXIST YET."**_

"Isn't that the same thing?" Issei deadpanned.

 _ **"YOU MISUNDERSTAND. DEATH COMES AFTER LIFE. I AM IN A STATE WHERE I AM NOT AMONG YOUR PLANE OF EXISTENCE-"**_

"OKayokayokayokay, l-let me try to make sense of...ANY of that." Issei pinched his nose in frustration and shook his head. "You...are not bound by the rules of mortality, yes?"

 _ **"CORRECT."**_

"So...you can't die, because you weren't given life?"

" _ **I WAS GIVEN LIFE...BUT I PASSED LONG AGO. AND THEN I WAS CAST INTO A PLANE OF EXISTENCE THAT IGNORES THE LAWS OF THIS REALM. WHEN I DIE, I RETURN HERE. WHEN MY SHADOW FULLY POSSESSES SOMEONE, I LIVE AGAIN."**_ The stranger replied dryly.

"Uh...wait." Issei made up his mind. "You get brought back to life when your shadow takes over a person? And when you get killed, or die, you get kicked back to...wherever this is." Issei put his finger up, hoping he understood.

 _ **"CORRECT."**_

"Got it." Issei sighed in relief. "By the way, who are you?" Issei realized he didn't even get the name of this person. "Do you have a name?"

 _ **"I DO. BUT YOU MUST TAME MY SHADOW BEFORE YOU ARE TO HEAR IT. OR IT WILL CONSUME YOU."**_ He forewarned Issei.

"And how do I do that?" Issei shrugged clueless.

 _ **"YOU ENDURE IT'S ATTACKS. IT WILL GIVE UP WHEN YOU FORCE THE SHADOW TO BE NAMED YOURS."**_ He said as his finger pointed at Issei. _**"THE NEXT TIME YOU ENCOUNTER IT'S ATTEMPT, FACE IT HEAD ON. WHEN IT RETURNS FROM THE VOID, YOU MUST TAKE HOLD OF IT. DO NOT LET IT ESCAPE, LESS YOU WISH FOR IT TO KEEP ATTACKING YOU."**_ The aging man instructed as the book floated upwards, and levitated to the stranger. He slowly grabbed it and placed it in his coat.

 _"...is that why it keeps coming back?"_ Issei placed a curious hand on his chin. "So it recovers each time I push it back, and shut it out."

 _ **"YES. EVERY MOMENT IT SPENDS IN THE VOID, IT BECOMES STRONGER, AND RECOVERS. I CONTACT YOU NOW, TO LET YOU KNOW, IT WILL BE FAR WORSE THE NEXT TIME. AND IT WILL TRY TO DEVOUR YOU COMPLETELY."**_ The man warned Issei. **_"HOWEVER...THAT WOULD BE THE PERFECT TIME TO MAKE IT YIELD."_**

"...suppose I do get him under control. What then?" Issei shrugged. "Can I just, give it back to you?" Issei guessed.

 _ **"...I..SUPPOSE YOU COULD...BUT YOU WOULD LOSE YOUR ABILITIES...YOUR POWERS, WOULD DIMINISH."**_ The old man sounded surprised. _**"BUT...YOU FAIL TO REALIZE...THE POWER, MY SHADOW GRANTS, IS ENOUGH TO MAKE EVEN THE MIGHTIEST OF GODS TREMBLE. YOU COULD EVEN WAGE WAR AGAINST THESE OTHER FACTIONS. WOULD YOU BE WILLING TO THROW THAT ALL AWAY...FOR THE SAKE OF ONE DEATH?"**_

"...if I can find out, and bag that asshole, then I would give you it back without a moments hesitation." Issei firmly said. "But as it stands, I need it to find my parents killer. And when I finally get rid of that monster...I'll return your shadow to you." Issei promised. The look in his eyes was that of determination.

 _ **"...HMM. I SUPPOSE EVEN IF YOU ARE BENT, YOU ARE STILL NOT BROKEN."**_ The man bowed his head in recognition. **_"IF YOU WISH IT...I SUPPOSE I CAN LEND YOU A HAND."_ **The robed man placed his sword on the table, in front of Issei. _**"MY BLADE HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN. NOR HAS ANY SEEN IT DRAWN. HUMOROUS, FOR A WARRIOR TO CARRY A WEAPON HE DOESN'T SHOW OTHERS. WHICH IS WHY IT WILL BE IN BETTER USE IN YOUR HANDS."**_ He sound amused. _**"THIS IS MY WEAPON GIFTED TO ME BY MY FATHER, MY KING, MY SAVIOR...A BLADE'S PURPOSE IS TO CUT, CLEAVE, AND REND A FOE. THE WIELDER'S PURPOSE IS TO DEFEND, FIGHT, AND HONE THEIR SKILL. ONE CANNOT ACHIEVE PURPOSE WITHOUT THE OTHER, SO THE TWO MUST BECOME AS ONE, TO ACHIEVE SINGULAR PURPOSE. THERE EXISTS NO LIGHT, NOR DARKNESS THAT MY BLADE CANNOT CUT. I BESTOW YOU MY SWORD, 'INNOCUOUS'."**_ He named. The handle was wrapped in brown leather, half of the guard was missing, and was sheathed in a brown scabbard. A long strap was attached to it, that could go around a person's shoulder to their waste.

"...okay." Issei placed his hand on the sword, and it suddenly vanished. Issei leaned back and looked at his hand.

 _ **"YOUR CONFLICT IS WITH HEAVEN AND HELL. MANY INDIVIDUALS HAVE RISEN AND FALLEN FOR THE PAST CENTURIES. THE THREE FACTIONS WERE MANY, BUT NOW THEY ARE A FORMER GLORY OF WHAT THEY WERE. YOU CANNOT DEFEAT AN ENEMY YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT. FOR THAT, WE STRIVE FOR KNOWLEDGE AND UNDERSTANDINGS OF OUR ADVERSARIES."**_ He suddenly placed the book he was reading on the table. _**"MY JOURNEYS HAVE TAKEN ME FROM THE HIGHEST PEAK OF SALVATION, TO THE BEDROCK OF DESPAIR. DURING THAT TIME, MY INTENTIONS TO LEARN, OBSERVE, AND RECORD WERE WHAT MADE ME REALIZE I FAILED TO ACT. MY INTENTIONS TO INTERVENE, RESOLVE, AND INSTIGATE WERE WHAT MADE ME REALIZE I FAILED TO UNDERSTAND."**_ He explained in cryptic detail as Issei struggled to keep up with his lecture. _**"KNOWLEDGE IS POWER, ONLY LIMITED BY HOW MUCH WE UNDERSTAND. AND YOUR UNDERSTANDING WILL GIVE YOU POWER TO VANQUISH EVEN THE MOST COMPLEX OF FOES. FOR THAT, I GIVE YOU MY BOOK. MAY IT'S KNOWLEDGE GUIDE YOU, AND IT'S FORGOTTEN POWER ANNIHILATE THOSE THAT BARE FANGS TOWARD YOU."**_ He finished explaining as Issei reached forth and the book came to him, and vanished.

"Thank you." Issei bowed his head. "I promise to return your shadow after I've found, and killed that devil." He swore with a respective sincerity.

 _ **"...IT MATTERS NOT WHAT YOU DO, FOR ME. I HAVE LIVED FOR HUNDREDS OF YEARS. ALWAYS..DRIFTING FROM LIFE TO DEATH...I HAVE SET OUT AND ACCOMPLISHED MY GOALS. NOW...MERELY WAIT TILL THE WORLD GRANTS ME ANOTHER LIFE...OR NOT. I AM CURSED TO THIS NEVER ENDING SPIRAL OF DYING AND BEING REBORN. FAILING MY FATHER, BY BEING BEING TEMPTED BY HER-?" "**_ He paused for a moment, then sighed. Suddenly the world around them began to dissipate. _**"THE LIGHT SHINES, AND THUS BRINGS ABOUT A NEW DAY. OUR TIME IS CONCLUDED."**_

"One more thing." Issei tried to get in before he woke up. "Who was the 13th? And why did that priest think I was him?" Issei figured that the bald preist was referring to this man here, through some last minute deducing. This guy's shady appearance and actions, certainly were strange. And his life was turned upside down ever since this nameless figure entered his life. Suddenly the robed man looked at Issei, and he had nothing under his hood. In fact, it just looked like a darkness was all that could be seen.

 _ **"...I WILL GIVE YOU AN ANSWER, WHEN YOU TAKE CONTROL OF MY SHADOW. FOR NOW, I WILL CONTINUE TO TEACH YOU MY POWER. BUT I LEAVE YOU WITH THIS..."**_ He concluded as the only things left in the world were him and Issei. **_"WHEN YOU FIND THE LAST OF THE FALLEN, SEEK OUT THEIR LEADER, AZAZEL. HE WILL SET YOU ON THE PATH YOU SEARCH FOR.."_**

* * *

 _ **Morning...**_

"..." Issei's eyes opened slightly, feeling like his vision was blurred. The dream he had felt so real. And the man, who's face that was hidden and cloaked, was a LOT more helpful than ever before. _"Gotta find the last ones."_ Was his first thought of the day. First thing he was going to do, was get up, have breakfast, and then get his two 'guests' together, and begin searching at once. His plan was to collect as much info as he could, then track down the demon to exact vengeance on it's damned existence. Although as the old saying goes, it's not so much the destination as so much the journey.

"Zzzzzzz...ahhhhhh...zzzzzzz..." Issei turned to see Kalawarner, who was resting blissfully in the nude on his couch. Her long, navy blue hair covering only partially her chest. Her sleeping face was very enchanting, her figure of flesh was truly a work of God. The bath robe was off to the side, evident of her taking it off during the night.

 _"...s-she really has no ounce of modesty.."_ He blushed while a drop of sweat rolled down his head. Kalawarner probably had little to no care for if he saw her naked, but he couldn't help that he might be staring a little longer than he should've. He decided to discreetly try to leave the room without disturbing her. He was on his feet and took a few silent steps before he heard her voice.

"Hey..." She suddenly spoke, which made him freeze up in surprise. Did she just wake up just now?

 _"Oh snap.."_ Issei didn't know what she was going to do now. In fact, he was at a lost on what to do as well. Should he turn around and pretend to not look at the prominent features of the slender, tall, sexy woman that was residing on his furniture? Or, just keep facing forward? Actually, the more more he thought about it, her body was already etched into his memories the moment he saw her sleeping.

...he turned.

"..where you going?" She tiredly asked, her sharp, yellow eyes, keeping him in sight. She was technically already awake, but she decided to try to go back to sleep after seeing that the sun was barely up. That's when she heard Issei starting to get up.

"Uh, nowhere..." He calmly answered.

"...(yawns).." She stretched out, and let out a tired moan. "Damn, been a while before I got some proper sleep. Thanks for lettin' me crash here, kid." Kalawarner thanked graciously.

"It's no trouble at all." Issei responded with pink cheeks. Not even a couple weeks out of the loony bin, and he was getting a full frontal from a woman. Yuka would kill him if she saw this. "Uh, where are your...clothes?" Issei reluctantly asked.

"Ah yeah, right." Kalawarner realized, and suddenly raised her arms, and in a flash of light, her maroon skirt, and matching red buttoned shirt covered her body. the shirt was unbuttoned around her chest, exposing her cleavage, and hugging her breasts. And her skirt was short, showing off a lot of her legs. To be frank, she barely left much to imagination.

"I'm...going to go see if Raynare's awake." Issei told her. He wanted to leave before he got caught staring.

* * *

"...?" Issei was upstairs at his door, and he knocked, but received no answer. He decided to open the door, seeing if she was still asleep on his bed. He opened up, but she wasn't even there. He raised his brow. "Raynare?" Issei called out. He walked over to his bed, and it had evidence of someone sleeping in it. "...where did she-?" Issei was thinking of going back into the living room to see if she was anywhere else in the house. But before he headed out, he didn't need to look any further. For the person in question was standing in the middle of the doorway, the second he turned around. "HOLY-, you scared me!" Issei was startled, and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Mm? I was just looking around your house." Raynare shrugged. She was wearing a light pink shirt with a black collar, and some bright, blue skinny jeans.

"Oh..okay then." Issei caught his breath. "I was just checking on ya'. We need to talk with Kalawarner on what we're doing next." Issei told her.

"Kay'." Raynare nodded. Issei was about to walk past her, before Raynare blocked the door with her arm. Issei, confused at this, looked back at her. "But before that, I have to ask." Raynare said with her eyes shadowed. "Did you sleep with her?"

"...eh?" Issei was not expecting that.

"I'm not really caring about it, but for your own good, don't start a relationship with her. Her specialty is adjusting to people's tastes, and just up and leaving without a moment's notice when she gets bored of them." Raynare explained in detail.

"..what are you talking about?" Issei shook his head in confusion. "I slept on the floor like I said would. "

"...Eh?" Raynare suddenly blinked, dumbfounded.

"What's with you?" Issei wondered.

"..so you didn't have sex with her?" Raynare lowered her arm, and was sporting a surprised look.

"No!...No, why would you even think that?!" Issei was about as flabbergasted at her response, as she was at his.

"But...she was...I thought that you two...wasn't that what we talked about last night?" Raynare wanted to make sure.

"No, nothing happened." Issei said in an obvious manner. "Look, can we talk about this later, I really wanna get our search started as soon as possible." Issei wanted to move past this, but Raynare insisted on keeping him there.

"Why?...she's a very attractive woman, and she gave you the green light...isn't that your type?" Raynare was stupefied why a measly human male wouldn't jump at the chance to make love to a very attractive fallen angel.

"I..." Issei hesitated for moment. "Look, she's smokin' hot, alright? But, I can't really worry about wanting to bang someone right now, I'm literally on the clock here." He tried to counter.

"...hm." Raynare hummed and nodded.

...

...

...

"..can we go now?" Issei asked.

"Eh? Oh, right." Raynar removed her arm.

"What's wrong?" Issei asked.

"Well...as a Fallen Angel, I figured she would have had you hook, line and sinker. I guess you have more than just your base instincts going for you." She suddenly smiled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Issei wondered and walked by.

"Nothing~!" She said happily.

* * *

"All right. We got two days left, so we're going to have to pick up the pace." Issei said as they all sat around the dinner table. Issei was kind enough to make them breakfast, and they scarfed it down like no tomorrow. After that, they began their strategy meeting. "Is there a spot where we can look for the other two?" Issei asked the two.

"Dohnaseek and Mittelt are probably trying to avoid capture right now, so they would probably pick an area around any of the churches. If the devils are actively on the hunt, then they are gonna stay hunkered down until they can get out of the city, or meet up with us." Raynare spoke up.

"I think I got an idea how we can find em'. We just need to make a signal that they can respond to." Kalawarner suggested.

"Like?" Issei asked, interested.

"Remember when we got separated? We used a flash of holy light to give the devil princess the slip. If we do that at night, in an area where they could spot it, I guarantee that one or two of them will show up to investigate." Kalawarner explained her plan.

"That's assuming that the devils didn't beat us to em'." Raynare voiced concern.

"..." Issei placed his hand on his chin. "..I think I should pay Rias Gremory another visit, just to let her know I'm making good on my promise." Issei decided.

"You're going to see her, AGAIN?!" Raynare didn't approve.

"If you go, we can't go with you." Kalawarner advised with a serious stare.

"I'll be fine. I'm the neutral party here, remember? Plus, she hasn't gone behind my back, so I think she wants this problem taken care of just as much as you do...well she wanted to kill you all, but I think she will let me take care of it, without interference." Issei sounded a bit sarcastic at the end.

"Welp, I'm just here to help you. I ain't gonna stop you if you think it's right." Kalawarner placed her hands on the back of her head and sighed.

"Just don't make anymore promises without consulting us first." Raynare reminded him.

"I got it." Issei responded in an annoyed fashion.

* * *

 _ **Later at the O.R.C...**_

Issei flashed in a momentary glow of black energy, and next thing he knew, he was outside the entrance to the devil's base of operations. It was a bit cloudy today, looking like a thunderhead was moving in. He was wearing brown jeans, a red t-shirt, and a zipped up black hoody over it. He took a momentary breath of air to prepare himself.

 _"Man, last time was a bit stressful, but I think I got a better grip on things now."_ Issei thought. The sun wasn't out, so he didn't feel as exposed as he normally would. It was due to the nature of his abilities. When it was bright, he felt vulnerable. When it was dark, he felt more comfortable. His senses also varied, depending on the nature of the day, and the surrounding area. But this place was strange, even for him. Maybe it was because of the fact it was the devil's base. He didn't really read to much into it, and just decided to get it over with. He headed over to the door and slowly opened it, and then made his way up the small flight of stairs.

* * *

"Lets see...1..2...3..4..5...6 doors down to the left, if I remember." Issei recalled as he walked through the dorm. He took one quick look at his surroundings to see if anyone was there. He then hesitantly held his hand up to knock. He contemplated what he was going to say, but he was better at talking in the moment than preparing a speech. Even if he said what needed to be said, he had no idea what was going to happen. He stayed his hand and was constantly debating on what he got himself into.

 _"What am I even doing? I just wanted to enjoy a decent school life, now angels, demons and dragons, uuuuuuuuuuuuugh!"_ He was wishing this was all fake. But here he was, and not a damn thing would change regardless. _"Alright, stay strong Issei. You're doing good."_ Issei reassured himself.

 _(Knock, knock.)_

 _..._

He didn't receive an answer. He wondered if they were not there. Maybe they didn't hear him?

 _(Knock, knock.)_

"...huh. No good." Issei took a step back.

"(Is someone there?)"

"Ah-yes! It's uh, Issei Hyoudou!" He awkwardly answered back to the voice of Rias.

"..(Ah, feel free to come in. The door is unlocked.)" She answered happily.

"Well, excuse me then." Issei said as he went to open the door. It swung open, and he saw the familiar gathering area. He made his way over to the couch and seated himself down. He looked all over, but he didn't see the familiar crimson hair of his upperclassman. He then heard foot steps approaching. He turned, and there she was with a tray of tea, ready to greet him.

"Welcome back, Issei." Rias kindly greeted.

"H-hi. Sorry for showing up on such short notice." Issei sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"It's no problem whatsoever. Besides, I was hoping to get to talk to you again." She sat across from him and gently poured him a cup. "So what do I owe the pleasure?" She placed the tray on the table and seated herself down across from him.

"Well, I just came to let you know that I already have found one of the fallen angels." Issei reported.

"Mm. It wasn't difficult getting them to cooperate, I hope?" Rias poured herself a cup.

"Actually, no. They understood what was happening." Issei put his cup down. "I just got two more left. We're gonna try to find them tonight. But, uh...just letting you know I'm doing my best." He reassured.

"I have no doubts about that." Rias smiled. "Still, I must admit, I'm surprised that they would so willingly follow you. They have a notorious reputation for misleading humans." Rias offered a word caution.

"And the devils don't?" Issei suddenly said. The two locked eyes for but a moment.

"I suppose it's fair to say there are some rogue elements on our side as well, but you won't find that case with me, I assure you." She rested her teacup on the table.

"Never crossed my mind." Issei shook his head.

"Tell me more about you Issei. I am at a loss of how to view a person I know so little about. Especially if it's the wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor." She decided to pick his brain. She crossed her arms under her bust, and crossed her legs.

"Aah, I'm not really that important. I'm just a guy who's afraid of his own shadow." He said with a soft chuckle.

"While it is admirable for being humble, you to have worth as a individual, no matter what background you came from." Rias kept a smile up as they conversed.

"Well thanks, Gremory. To be honest I was a little hesitant about just randomly waltzing in on you while you were probably preoccupied." Issei confessed.

"Like I said, its not that much of a big deal. I'm just here to attend the academy like everyone else, while conducting my business here in peace. And as your upperclassmen, it is my obligation to help you with whatever you don't understand. So if there is anything you want to know, you didn't need to go so far as imposing conditions on yourself to ask a simple question." She stated with concern.

 _"Oh, she's good. Not only is she beautiful, she's trying to put us on an even footing as far as social status goes."_ Issei thought she had this charismatic air about her that just made you want to speak whatever you want without consequence. So polite, so fair, and overall a respectable senpai. But regardless, these guys were a bitter enemy to the faction he was helping out right now, so he had to at least show he was doing things of his own will.

And not acting as a middleman for the Fallen Angels. He had his own goal in mind.

"Well, I have to at least have some form of liability for this. Like I said before, I am technically working with an enemy you are still at war with." Issei reminded her. "If I can work out something where everyone can get what they want, then a little risk would help motivate me to get this problem taken care of."

"And as I said before, I would not take your life just like that. I'd much rather have you as a subordinate, and have you try to enjoy your school life here. It's not like you chose to be involved in this conflict."

"Touche." Issei scoffed.

"Have the fallen angels been treating you well? Particularly Raynare?" Rias asked suddenly.

"...for a fallen angel, I guess." He seemed a bit deflated when answering that one. _"Well she stopped calling me insect."_ He looked away momentarily to let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm amazed they'd go along with you so easily. You must have really left an impression on them to not try to make any sudden moves on you." Rias took one lat sip, and held onto the cup.

"I can be very persuasive if I need to." Issei stated while recalling him nearly banishing Raynare to a well of oblivion. "But I'm not getting involved any further than I need to. Once I take care of this problem and get my information, you won't need to worry about me getting any further involved in this war. I just want to be left in peace." He reminded her as he put his hands together and bent forth.

"You'll receive no interference from me, Issei. But I'm just a small fraction of the devils, and once word gets around about a human possessing one of the Longinus, it is more or less a power ripe for the taking. I can't protect you from that." Rias regrettably said.

"Let em' try." Issei scoffed. Rias was taken aback by his statement. Was he implying he had a way to combat such individuals? She knew he had one of the strongest of sacred gears, but his inexperience with it could lead to a early death.

"I trust that isn't bravado, but confidence. Forgive me for being blunt, but fighting something like an angel, a devil, or a fallen angel, is a lot more difficult than one would think. I wouldn't want you to take what you see as face value. Even individuals that look non-threatening don't bare their fangs until you least expect it." Rias pointed out.

"Oh believe me, I know." Issei recalled Raynare's deception. A frown was seen as he emptied his teacup. "I will find the last of the fallen angels. And if I don't..." Issei gently placed the cup down. "Well, I really have nothing to lose at this point." He reminded he with a blank stare.

"Don't talk like that. I promise, whatever the outcome of our deal, it will still be beneficial to you and me. I'm thankful you'd put yourself out there, knowing the consequences. So please..." She placed her hand on his with a kind stare. "Don't think you have nothing of value. Because in my eyes, you do." She smiled happily.

 _"...most sincere thing I've heard in a while. She's really kind."_ Issei was astonished at this devil's kind words. She didn't seem to be buttering him up, but her praise and the way she expressed concern for him really made him a bit more confident in himself.

From a freaking DEVIL of all things.

Issei felt like she placed something in his hand. He looked down, and it was a small card with a demonic seal on it. "What's this?" He asked curiously.

"This is a summoning card. If by any chance you want to come by, please use this at both our convenience. It will let me know you wish to meet." She explained in short detail. "And will transport you instantly to this room."

"Right. Thanks." Issei nodded and slipped the card in his pocket. "Well, I just wanted let you know what was happening, so..I guess I will be heading out now." He decided to excuse himself. He was technically still on the clock, and he spent a bit more time than he liked. But after their conversation just now, he felt a bit more at ease. He stood up and bowed gratefully, and began heading for the door.

"Good luck." Rias wished him.

"Mm. See ya." Issei smiled and left the room. Right as he did, Rias sat back and let out a sigh.

"Our little, cute underclassmen is trying his best." Akeno revealed herself from the shadows, and came out with a satisfied smile.

"Such a shame we couldn't have met him first. I don't like to push life threatening things onto anybody. But he's surprisingly resourceful. But, if he really just wants to live his life normally, who am I to say otherwise?" Rias stood up and dusted off her skirt. "I entertained the thought of starting a relationship with him...but...I can be patient. I just hope my family doesn't try to insist on moving forward with things."

"...is your marriage to lord Phoenix, truly set in stone?" Akeno frowned.

"That was something I was not present for when the decision was made. Therefor, I will not accept it as my own choice." Rias sounded a bit irritated at the thought.

"Regardless of what happens, I will still follow you Rias, till the end." Akeno assured with a friendly smile.

"That is reassuring, Akeno." She gratefully thanked.

* * *

The sun was behind a sky of grey cloud, and it looked like it might start raining. There were a few students hanging around the school, but it was more or less empty. Issei was now out of the O.R.C. building and was heading towards the school entrance to teleport back to his house, where no one would see him. As he went around the corner, he noticed someone leaning back against the wall of the entrance, like they were waiting casually waiting for someone. He went the opposite direction, and decided to find a more deserted area.

"Yo." Issei stopped dead in his tracks, and turned curiously to the person calling out out him. It was a lady leaning against the wall, wearing a black leather jacket, zipped up to just under her large bust, revealing her cleavage. She also sported dark green jeans, and wearing ankle strap sandals that were also black. Apart from being tall, slim and buxom, she had long purple hair that went down to her back, and was wearing earrings that looked like two half moons hanging off of each other. But her face...her face was identical to Kalawarner. In fact he almost mistook her for Kalawarner.

"...?" Issei faced her piercing yellow eyes that looked similar to the fallen angels. He remained silent and was wondering who this was. _"I almost called out Kalawarner on her...that's not her though. She's different."_ Issei placed his hands in his hoody pockets and awaited an answer.

...

...

...

"Can I help you?" He decided to answer back.

"Man...a kid like you is the next Dragon Emperor? Don't get me wrong, you're adorable, but I figured you'd be a bit taller." She slowly walked over with smirk. Yep, she definitely had features identical to the recent addition to his household.

"...so what are you? Devil? Fallen Angel? Or an angel?" Issei asked, thinking it was pointless to hide it. He could tell that this was no normal encounter.

"Oh good. I like men that don't beat around the bush." She stopped a respectable distance from him. Her hands were in her jacket's pockets as she sized him up. "Well, I don't like to give the runaround either. But I was drawn here, and I thought I sensed another of my kind. But lookee' here! I snagged myself a young boy, who happens to be the Red Dragon Emperor." She chuckled. "Well, I guess a trip out in the city wasn't a waste." She walked a little closer to get a better look at him.

 _ **"Caution would be advised."**_

 _"Huh?"_ Issei mentally asked. First time the voice actually spoke to him normally...instead of the demented 'shadow' that he now knows of.

 _ **"This is no ordinary person. In fact, I think she might be stronger than you."**_

 _"...this chick!?"_ Issei's eyes widened slightly.

"Hmmmmm~? What's that look in your eyes supposed to mean?" She bent forth and had him locked in her gaze. "You look like you just saw a monster." She kept him at eye level. She more or less had the aura of a watchful bird of prey, that was just waiting to snatch him up.

 _"Shit, I lost composure! Should I bolt?"_ Issei weighed his options carefully. If he teleported now, he could probably ditch her if he kept jumping from one location to another, but what if he popped out of nowhere in a crowd? Well, she didn't make any threatening gestures, so he was probably still okay.

"Say kid, what's your name?" She eased back and asked. "Relax, I wanna keep a low profile here. I'm not here to fight you, I just wanted to talk." She tried to casually explain.

"Well for the past few days, whenever I come across a person in a deserted location, they seem to want me dead. But if you wanna break this pattern, then why don't you tell me yours?" Issei sarcastically put with a serious face.

"Alright, I see how it is." She scoffed and placed a thumb above her chest. "I'm Skreena. Juuuuust a Fallen Angel~." She let out a sigh.

"...huh?" Issei furrowed his brows. Her face seemed deflated.

"Well ya' see, I've been livin' in the human world for, oh, a while. And I decided to come down and check on things. I noticed one night you took in a couple of my kind." She revealed.

"...I did. Why? Is that a problem?" Issei asked worriedly.

"Oh, no, no, no. I was watching from afar with a good friend of mine. And during that time, she said, 'go to the Red Dragon Emperor, and you will never be bored'. And so after a tedious flight from the mountain, I landed here. I've been sittin' here, waiting for you to finish your little fling with red in there." Skreena pointed out.

"Wait..." Issei had to process this now. Now there was ANOTHER fallen angel in the devil's territory? "Hold on a minute, why are you here in devil territory?" Issei thought this was gonna get complicated if these fallen angels just kept showing up after he found one.

"Territory? Boy, I don't see their names plastered on anything here. I go wherever the fuck I please." She scoffed and made light of.

"Won't they attack you if you stick around?" Issei couldn't understand.

"No one is gonna fight me. Besides, only a few middle and high class devils are skulking around these parts. The real badasses are in the underworld." She explained. "So, no. I'm not worried about it." She shook her head. "I'd take little red's head off in SPLIT, second." She snapped her fingers with emphasis.

"Uhh...okay." Issei felt like she didn't need to add that.

"By the way, what were ya' doin' in there?" She tilted her head.

"Nothing. I was just about to head back to my house." Issei shrugged. "I'm looking for two fallen angels in the devil's territory so they'll give me some information. I already found two, and I just have two left to track down." Issei explained the situation to her. "Although its...kinda been dumb luck up until now." He scratched the back of his head. "Aaaand I only have two days left to do it."

"Hmmm." Skreena narrowed her eyes and placed a hand on her chin. After several moments went by, she decided to speak up. "Want some help?" She offered.

"You wanna help?" Issei was a bit surprised at her sudden offer.

"Well obviously not for free. I mean, don't get me wrong. I am obligated to offer my help to my fellow fallen, but you ain't a...well, point is, I scratch your back, you scratch mine." She said as she held up her hand for a moment.

"Uh...I'm not sure I should make anymore deals until I discuss this with someone." Issei recoiled slightly. He could already hear Raynare's constant scolding blistering his ears.

"Oh relax, I'm not going to drop the hammer of God on you if you fuck up. I just want one thing." She held up her index finger.

"What?"

"To tag along when it gets interesting." She smiled.

"...what would qualify as...interesting?" Issei felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his head.

"Normally the spice of life falls into three categories. Fighting, getting laid , and jumping straight into the unknown. As long as I'm doing one of those, or a combination of all three, I'm more than happy to help." She named her terms.

 _"...that sounds like the complete opposite of what I wanted to happen here."_ Issei deadpanned. _"Well, maybe she could be useful. It's not like I have any reason to refuse her help."_ Issei considered it, but he wasn't sure if he could trust her. "You really wanna help me?" He repeated.

"Yeah. I know a thing or two about finding a fallen angel. Just accept my terms, and we'll be on our way." She said as if it were a no brainer. It started to rain around them. Issei wasn't sure about this. But really, what was the worst thing that could happen? If she's offering help, why refuse at this point? If he could take in Raynare and Kalawarner, and still emerge unscathed, what could be the harm in associating with this one?

"If you wanna help, you're more than welcome to, but I can't really promise anything exciting will happen." Issei made sure to point out.

"Oh I'm sure something will show up eventually." She walked up to him and bent forward, close to his ear. "I guarantee it." She whispered.

"O...kay? Well, how we gonna find em'?" Issei decided to see if her help would be the real deal.

"A Fallen angels' power are measured by the number and color of their wings. More wings means they are capable of fighting with some of the big wigs." She simplified.

"Your wings?" Issei was curious.

"Yeah. Apart from halos like a normal angel, we still retain the holy power of our former selves, which is also in our wings." She answered. "See, being fallen is just more or less an exile for us. But, I'll tell you all about it some other time. Basically, their wings leave residual holy power whenever they take flight. Kind of how like a jet leaves trails in the sky." Skreena compared. "But they're reeeeallly faint, so you gotta know what to look for." She as she began walking away. "Follow me, I'll show ya'." She jerked her head in the direction she was going.

Issei was interested in this, and followed her to a more deserted location. As they walked, Issei suddenly heard the voice speak.

 _ **"Perhaps this..fallen child of God can assist you in your endeavor."**_

 _"You're talkative all of a sudden."_ Issei thought it was strange why it was now talking to him normally.

 _ **"We have always talked. My shadow would just twist my speech to hurt you. It is not active right now. That was the first time in a decade we had a conversation."**_

 _"Really?"_ Issei sported a surprised look.

 _ **I will not speak much, but should you require my knowledge, call forth my book, and all creation that was touched by the Gods of new and old, will be readily available to you."**_

 _"How do I even do that?"_ Issei asked mentally.

 ** _"You needed my blade at that time, and it was in your grasp, remember? The book works in similar fashion. Just think of it as there, and open it."_**

"...hmm." Issei hummed aloud.

"What?" Skreena looked back.

"O-oh, nothing. Issei shrugged.

"Something on your mind?" She asked as she slowed to match pace with him.

"...a lot." Issei sighed.

* * *

 **Whooo...I decided to try to write longer than usual, and next thing I knew, I passed my 4k+ word minimum. Anyways, I'll be settled in about a week, and I will be able to send you guys more updates. Till then, thank you for your patience, and hopefully I'll get back to you soon!**

 **Read\Review\Rate!**

 **Laters!**


	8. The Last Two

_**Chapter 8...**_

"So where were these b-listers before they cut and run?" Skreena asked Issei. The duo walked on and on, until they found an area that was devoid of other people.

"I think the park. They split up right after one of them used a flash to make a getaway." Issei tried to remember the location that Raynare told him.

"How long ago was this?"

"A couple nights ago." Issei shrugged.

"Righto, but before we do, let me show you what we're looking for." Skreena looked around. She then hopped in the air, and 4 wings, in an x formation popped out from behind her. They were a very glittery black, and elegant. They seemed a bit smaller, and fragile compared to the others, but they had a refined shape to them.

"Wow.." Issei stared in awe.

"Alright, I'm gonna buzz over you, and then comeback." She told before preparing herself. She then shot past him, leaving a few after images, and a trail of sparkling black feathers. She was instantly gone from his sight and he turned around to see if he could see her trail.

"Whoa-!" Issei had to shield his eyes from that one. The wind kicked up so much he actually slid back a bit. Which begged the question of how strong was this fallen angel?

"Alright, so now-" Skreena resumed explaining.

"HOLY SHIT-!" Issei jumped at her suddenly appearing behind him. It was like she never left his side, and was standing there like she was before she took off.

"Oh sorry, was that too fast for 'ya?" She chuckled while putting her hands in her pockets.

"Fast?! That's an understatement! You were like a bullet!" Issei shook his head in shock.

"Why thank you. Now if you turn your attention to the sky." She pointed up at a spot she blew past him. Her wings disappeared as soon as she landed. "Squint your eyes, and look for a twinkle."

"..." Issei did as she said and narrowed his eyes. He scanned the entire sky, and he just barely missed it. "I think I...it's like a sparkler." Issei could barely get a glimpse, but he could tell it was there. Flickering dots of light were seen. They made up a straight trail on closer inspection.

"That's what happens when you carelessly don't keep your wings properly folded. It's like when you stuff a suitcase, instead of folding the clothes inside of it." She tried to simplify. "When you run off with it, you're bound to lose a few things, unless it's nice 'an neat."

"You think we can find 'em that way?" Issei asked her.

"Well if they were chicken, and flew the coop, I bet on it." She sighed. "Alright, to the park we go-" She grabbed hold of Issei, and was about to shoot off towards the park.

"Wai-wai-wait! Hold on, I can get us there a more subtle way." Issei stopped her. He didn't know how many Gs that woman was pulling, but he did not want to find out.

"Yeah?" Skreena stopped herself and looked back at him out of curiosity.

"Yeah just hang on." Issei told her and then focused.

"What are you-?"

 _ **((VMMM))**_

* * *

 _ **((VMMM))**_

"-gonna do-hm?" Skreena didn't get to finish her question until they arrived at the park. Issei thought of a tree that was there that was obstructed buy some tall bushes, so chances of being spotted were low. Once again, he was in the area that he and Raynare faced off against the strange statue.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." Issei smiled while making sure every part of him was there. No more roof tops, is what he thought.

"You can jump? I didn't know the Sacred Gear could do that." Skreena said in a surprised fashion. _"Shit, I didn't even sense him use a spell, or gather power for it. What was that?"_ Skreena was under the impression that this kid was a amateur. Amused curiosity was now written on her face. Maybe something interesting was on the horizon if she stuck with this teenager.

"That's cause it wasn't." Issei came out of the bush and looked around. "Okay, doesn't look like anyone is here."

"So, if that wasn't a Sacred Gear ability, how did you do that?" She wanted to know. "You know magic or something similar?"

"To be honest, not sure myself. Some weird ability I had when I was a kid. I've practiced with it up till now, and it can either be very useful, or very inconvenient." Issei sighed.

"Can you only teleport?"

"No...I could do some other things." Issei squinted his eyes. "I don't suppose there is a limit to how long the trail stays in the air?"

"No, it might get overlapped by another flight path, but that's unlikely. It only gets harder to notice."

"Wait, I got it." Issei pointed to one and followed the direction. He stopped after seeing the way it was going. "No, this leads straight to my house. Annnd, that leads over to the church, that must have been Kalawarner...there's a fork going towards the west end of town. That's heading towards the hill top that looks over the city. And that one leads towards the construction site that's gonna be the new deli in town..."

"Any ideas?" Skreena asked him as she put her hands in her pockets.

"...lets head to the hill." Issei nodded. "If we get nothing, we'll head towards the construction site."

"Right, hold on." She grabbed his arms and sprouted her wings.

"Please don't go too fast." Issei pleaded.

"It's fine~. Trust me, the wind only stings for 5 seconds." She smirked and wrapped her arms around his chest while pressing her chest against his back. Issei blushed a little. Physical contact with a woman was one thing, but he was not used to their breasts being pancaked on his body. He swore she was doing it on purpose.

"T-that's very reassuriiIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG!" Issei and Skreena bolted upwards.

* * *

 _ **Top of the hill...**_

"...whoaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Issei and Skreena landed on the ground, and Issei fell forward. He caught himself on the ground, and he could not comprehend the speed he just flew at. "Holy crap, would it kill you to warn me next time?!" Issei yelled at her with a tick mark .

"I told you to hold on." Skreena was completely unfazed.

"TO WHAT?!" Issei fired back.

"...I don't know, me?" Skreena stuck out her lips and shrugged after consideration. But she held on to him tight enough for safety. But he didn't need to know that, it was a little funnier when he looked desperate.

"Whatever! (Pant)! Okay...whoo...where's the trail?" Issei decided to give her an earful later. Right now he had to find the rest of Raynare's group. It was a perfect over look of the town, and the hill top had a single large tree that stood atop. Behind it was downhill, leveling out, and the entrance of a vast, dark green forest.

"..." Skreena just watched him. She already knew where it was, but she found it much more interesting to watch him find it. _"It's like watching a kid...er, older kid discover the world for the first time. Well, if he can see the trails, then he's no average Joe. Normal humans wouldn't be able to. Which makes me wonder...if he really is human."_ Skreena narrowed her piercing yellow eyes. This kid was definitely hiding something.

"There." Issei pointed and Skreena turned her head towards the aforementioned direction.

"The forest? This one was 'pissin themselves, if they darted all the way out there." Skreena nodded. "Well, lets go kid." She swooped over, picked him up, and they took off. As she hovered over the trees, she decided to spark up a conversation.

"So, kid? What's your story? How did you get wrapped up in this?" She followed the trail .

"One of those Fallen Angels showed up at my house, half dead. I helped her out, but then she tried to repay my generosity by trying to kill me, so no one else could grab my Sacred Gear." Issei explained while trying to stay with the trail.

"Let me guess, Raynare?" Skreena scoffed.

"You know here?" Issei was surprised.

"Oh yeah, we go way back. I also know Kalawarner, buuut I'll tell you about that one when we're done." She clearly indicated she did not feel open to that particular subject.

"I thought you looked the same. You related?" He had a curious expression.

"Like I said, I'll tell you afterwards." She insisted.

"Alright. Sorry, didn't mean to prod." Issei swiftly apologized.

"It's cool, kid. Anyways, you were saying?"

"Well, after finally waiting for her to wear herself out, I threatened to kill her if she didn't stop throwing bolts of light at me. She pulled a 180 pretty quick, and we sat down and talked it over."

"Did she call you an insect?" Skreena seemed to smile as she asked.

"Yeah...a few times." Issei deadpanned.

"Hahaha, she talks herself up quit a bit, but in the end she's kind of a coward." Skreena chuckled. "Geez, how far did this one go?" She shook her head at the distance this fallen angel retreated. They must have been very afraid of whoever they were running from.

"Think they were being chased?" Issei asked her.

"Pff, I wonder. But this is a fresh trail, they might be at the end of this." Skreena clearly showed little care. They soared above the forest until Skreena came to a stop. "It stops here." She said and then landed in the midst of the dense forest. She released Issei and they were in a clearing that indicated that something was there previously.

"This looks like a campground." Issei noted the well traveled path with tire marks, and multiple clearings. It was just patches of grass, but mostly dirt. He continued to scan the area around them, but he didn't see anything. He took another step forward, and suddenly, a glowing blue magic seal appeared below him.

"Hm?" Skreena's eyes shifted to the side, and she jerked Issei back with her. Right as she did, a barrage of blue light spears shot out of a blue magic circle behind them.

"Huh?!" Issei swerved and turned toward the direction it came from.

"Don't worry, it's just a low level trap. This looks like, Dohnaseek's. I heard his light spears were blue, and his spells were basic." Skreena instantly recognized.

"Thanks." Issei nodded in appreciation.

"No 'prob. Keep in mind there might be more layed out around here. That trap was specifically made to target blind spots. If you get a hint of a glow, just duck." She warned him. "That fucker is playing dirty now."

"I take it you know about this guy to?"

"Well, there are so few of us left, it's easier to keep track of who's left standing. Plus, I wouldn't forget someone described as an arrogant prick like that guy. I wouldn't be surprised i f his clothes were sown with the thread of his very ego. If we find him, I'm gonna knock him down a peg." She clicked her tongue.

 _"I can't tell if she actually cares or not."_ Issei thought.

"Heeey! Dohnaseek, show yourself you cocky, little prick! Your child-level trap didn't get me!" Skreena shouted around them. "Get out here now, before I rip your micro-sized dick off!"

"Huh?" Issei caught a glimpse of a sparkle above them. He then widened his eyes and then suddenly grabbed Skreena's arm and teleported out of the way from a thin, pink light spear. They reappeared a few feet away. Skreena was surprised he grabbed her all of a sudden.

"...Awwwww, that's so sweet of you, kid. But don't worry, it's just a couple of rookies trying to take us out with their less than stellar team work." Skreena rubbed his head like a dog, acting as if it was no big deal.

"That must be Mittelt then." Issei figured. "This is good...last two were together." Issei nodded, thinking this was going a lot smoother. Well, apart from them trying to kill them.

"Mitt? Oh, I'm gonna make her wish she never threw that pink stick at us." Skreena was was getting annoyed. "Why did Raynare hire such dumbasses? She must have been desperate." Skreena shook her head.

"Wait, so these two are weak?" Issei and her looked around. Suddenly another pink, needle-like light spear fired at them from the sky. It was heading towards Skreena, and she caught it right in between her fingers.

"Unbelievably." Skreena snapped the condensed light like a twig, and it vanished from existence. "Give me like two seconds." Skreena sprouted her wings and zipped upwards.

"Okay...I'll just take care of this guy then." Issei figured he'd try to subdue the other fallen angel.

"Hey kid, you're a little ways from home, aren't you?" Issei turned to the branches of a tree, and he saw a tall man with a silver trench coat, boots, and gloves. His hand adjusting a hat that matched the style with it. "I don't know who that was with you, but now that she's gone, your Sacred Gear is ripe for the taking then?" He smirked.

"Uh, nothing is ripe for the taking. You're Dohnaseek, right? I came to track you and Mittelt down." Issei explained.

"You know my name. Then you should know I don't take kindly to humans acting tough. Lady Raynare told me all about you. What's the matter? She chase you out of the city? Well that works for me. If I bring you back to our leaders, I'm sure I'll get a promotion." He sprouted his raven-like wings and and formed a unusual looking light spear in his hand. An azure glow showed, and he then threw it at Issei.

"Right." Issei side stepped it. It stuck the ground near his foot, and was lodged in place.

"Huh? You not surprised? But I guess if Lady Raynare showed you hers, it wouldn't be much of a surprise." He scoffed, after missing his mark.

"Cool it, pal. I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to take you back to Raynare, and get the devils off your back." Issei tried once more to tell him what the situation was.

"Lies. Why would Lady Raynare send a petty human like yourself? I bet you're just running scared right now, and looking to prolong your life." Dohnaseek formed another light spear. "An insect like you would not be beneficial, were it not for the Sacred Gear inside you." He belittled.

"Do you really have no other words to define human beings? You sound just like her. And I'm telling the truth. Raynare is cooperating with me, and she told me about you two. I also found Kalawarner. Now how would I know anything about your names, if her sole purpose was to kill me?" Issei protested.

"So what if you know our names? Doesn't change the fact we have a mission to complete." Dohnaseek clicked his tongue.

"Either you come with me right now, or I'm gonna knock your ass out, and drag you back to my house." Issei threatened. He was getting tired of this belittling from these types of people. "It's your call, Dohnaseek." Issei gave his final warning.

"Ohhhh, I see what happened now. It all makes sense." Dohnaseek adjusted his hat once more. "You awakened your Sacred Gear, didn't you? And you caught her off guard, and then afterwards, she pretended to be helpless, until her power returned." He shook his head, and chuckled. "You're in over your head kid. I'd call it quits before-"

"God Almighty, I'm not sure why you wanna save this fucker." Skreena said as she hovered above them. She had a blonde, teenager in her hand, wearing a black, frilly, maid outfit. She had an expression of fear, and was held to Skreena's side with iron grip.

"I thought you said two seconds." Issei breathed a sigh of relief.

"Welllll, I might have had a little too much fun." Skreena rolled her eyes away from him.

"You cocky sow! I can't believe you would spank someone out of nowhere like that~!" The blonde girl cried, her behind bruised like the color of an apple.

"Now, now. I said every time you let out your voice, I was gonna hit you again. Call me a sow will 'ya? I think you liked it more than me, Mitt. Your voice is so cute when you let it out." Skreena had a evil grin on her face.

"Mittelt! You were supposed to keep this one busy!" Dohnaseek barked at his partner.

"It wasn't my fault! She just appeared in front of me before I could even react! And she's strong as hell!" She cried out while kicking her legs.

"Drrgh...the situation does not appear in our favor." Dohnaseek took a step back.

"You idiot! Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness! Don't you remember me telling you about this crazy lady!?" Mittlelt order, desperately.

"Hm?" Dohnaseek peered under the tip of his hat, and looked Skreena in the eye. "She's got four wings...and they're small." He observed.

"No you dolt! This is the ex-Generel of the Fallen Angel Army! It's Skreena! FREAKING SKREENA!" Mittelt yelled at him in annoyance.

"...Mmmmmgh." He bowed his head and held the front of his hat. He slowly was sweating, until it was becoming apparent to them all. "M-my apologies. As a token of good will, please do what you will with my subordinate." He offered up.

"Wha-YOU TRAITOR! Do not listen to a single word uttered by that doofus~! I do not work for him! We're partners in crime!" Mittelt couldn't believe how fast he threw her under the bus.

"Shut up, Mittelt! You're gonna get us both killed!"

"YOU'RE GONNA GET ME KILLED!" The young, blonde, fallen angel barked back.

"Relax you little chatter box. See, I like you. However..." She then narrowed her eyes. "I must say...turning your back on a fellow Fallen Angel is a punishment fit for death." She glared daggers at Dohnaseek. "Considering I'm also one of them. If I was still a leader, I'd kill you dead."

"N-no! I just needed her to distract you so I could free her with THIS!" He suddenly had a glint in his eye, and five blue seals with angelic wings on them appeared around Skreena.

"I don't care how strong people say you are! Four wings just means you're a cut above us! But this spell? I specially prepared for this type of situation." He suddenly had a smirk of confidence.

"What!? Are you nuts!? That's gonna kill me to!" Mittelt tried to struggle free from Skreena. Skreena just had a bored look on her face. She then tossed Mittelt off to the side. She rolled over to Issei's feet, and reeled from the scrapes she got. "Ow~! My clothes are ruined!" She let out a groan of depression.

"What is that?" Issei wondered. Suddenly a strange book appeared in his hands. It flipped open through the hundreds of pages until it came to a stop. _".. Five Rune Light? Omni-directional. Shoots five powerful spears of holy light in the direction the seals face. Mid tear trap spell learnt by the angels of Micheal...who's Micheal?" _Issei finished the description with puzzled curiosity. But suddenly the book vanished, and he wondered where it went.

"Well then, I guess that is that." Skreena said as she held her hand behind her back. Suddenly a pure, white, spear appeared, with a arrow like tip at both ends.

"PURE HOLY LIGHT!?" Dohnaseek was baffled. "Only pure angels can use that! How can you-?!"

"And here they come." She said as she spun the spear around her arm. The runes lit up and fired at her from five different directions at once. As they approached, she deflected them all away from her so fast, it looked like she only swung it once. The blue spears landed on the ground around her, disappearing into nothing. She spun her spear and jabbed it in the ground next to her. She then put a hand to her mouth to cover a yawn. Her spear disappeared and she crossed her arms under her bust.

"No way! No! Are you even a Fallen Angel!? How!?" Dohnaseek demanded an answer. His little 'trump card' prove to be little good against someone of Skreena's caliber.

"That's none of your business, bub. But as I was saying, I was gonna spare you, because you weren't under my command. But you just tried to kill me, and now I gotta kill you for that." She started walking towards him in threatening manner.

"Wait." Issei called out behind her. She stopped, but she kept a close eye on him.

"Kid, this guy is bad news. I know you promised to help out the others, but he's a liability and a risk. He just proved he's untrustworthy, and wouldn't hesitate to throw you away to save his own skin. I can't let someone like that work with 'lil K. Let alone the fact he's one of us." She had him cornered.

"Who?" Issei didn't know who she was referring to.

"...Kalawarner is my younger sister." She revealed.

"...I thought you looked too similar." Issei narrowed his eyes. "But, that doesn't change anything." Issei shook his head. "The deal I made was to get all four of them out of the devil's territory."

"I think they'ed make an exception if he died mysteriously. Besides, 'remove out of territory' and 'killed in territory' are pretty much the same thing in my book." Skreena clenched her fist.

"Wait! Just hold on! Kid, you said Lady Raynare was back at your place, right?! She'll vouch for me!" He suddenly sought help from Issei, sensing he was about to be killed.

"Oh, now you wanna cooperate?" Issei thought he was seeing a reoccurring pattern here. First Raynare, now this guy? He was beginning to think these guys were all bark and no bite. "(Sigh). Go to my house. I'll come get you guys when I talk with the devils. Raynare and Kalawarner are there, so they'll let you in." He crossed his arms.

"You're letting me walk?" Dohnaseek felt relief.

"Just until the deals over. After that, you're fair game." Issei closed his eye for a moment. But then opened them with a different look. "Oh yeah, and if I even think you're trying to give me the run around, Skreena is gonna be the least of your worries. " Issei sounded a bit threatening after that.

"Oh, please~! You're just a kid, what could you do?" Mittelt recovered and was pouting on the ground. She hadn't seen what he could do, and from what she was told about him, he wasn't even remotely threatening.

"...?"Skreena also shifted her gaze to Issei. "Hey kid, I don't think these two are gonna take you seriously."

"That's a good point, lets rectify that, shall we?" Issei got in front of Skreena. The shadows were now bending towards Issei, and the ground along Dohnaseek was enveloped in shadow. It started to rain, and Issei had a annoyed look on his face. He then held up his hand as if he intended to snap his fingers. Suddenly Dohnaseeks body tensed up.

"W-what is this!? How are you-?!" He felt like a snake coiled him up. He gritted his teeth and struggled to break free. But it was like being held in a giant hand.

"Grit your teeth." Issei then snapped his fingers, and suddenly Dohnaseek's leg twisted so much, so suddenly, that a snapping noise was heard.

"AAAAAAAAGH! MY LEG! YOU JUST BRO-ARGH!" He then felt the grip on his entire body lifted and he hit the ground and was trembling from the pain in his leg.

"Just remember, that could have been your arm, your ribs, your waist, or your neck." Issei darkly stated. "I didn't come here to make friends with you, I'm here because I chose to come here. I don't want to kill you, but don't think I won't...?" Issei suddenly stopped talking and looked at his hand. He then looked up at reeling Dohnaseek. Then back at his hand. _"...that was me, right?"_ Issei felt a little unsure. As Dohnaseek reeled from the pain, Mittelt was watching in horror.

"You...what did you...?" Mittelt was shaking from how helpless her fellow fallen angel looked. To her, he just looked like he was stuck in mid air, before his leg did a complete turnaround.

"..." Skreena looked at him with a raised eye brow. She didn't give a damn about Dohnaseek, considering she was gonna do worse, but that was unexpected. Heartless even.

"That...was weird. I meant to do a finger, not his entire leg." Issei scratched his head. His shadow seemed to disconnect from Dohnaseek's as he calmed down. "Well..whatever. Anyway's, head straight to my house. I need to hurry up and get this over with." Issei ordered.

"Hey kid, can I talk with you for a minute?" Skreena motioned with her finger. "Hey Mitt? Get this piece of trash out of my face and go to the kid's house. And don't say anything unnecessary, got it?" She ordered with a serious stare.

"F-fine. Come on Dohnaseek. Lets leave this place." Mittelt shakily went past Issei and over to her injured partner.

"Drgh, damn kid." Mittelt and Dohnaseek flew off, with Dohnaseek limping in midair.

"Hey uh, Issei?" Skreena scratched the back of her head. She seemed not very comfortable with what she was wanting to ask ."This is the first time I've seen that weird telekinesis shtick, apart from those magicians at the circus. But I think this is the first time I've seen someone's body part twist around and actually get a reaction from it. Did you screw up the trick or something?" She halfheartedly joked.

"...uh, well I didn't mean to go for that large of a body part. I was just annoyed at his remarks. I didn't realize how much you guys looked down on humans. " Issei wasn't sure if he was in the wrong here. They tried to kill him, but he might have been just a tad crueler than usual.

"Well don't put me in the same category. I may not see mankind on the top of the totem pole, but that doesn't mean I look down on 'ya-actually, how the hell did you do that? There was no incantation, no magic words, nothing!" She wanted to know. She had to know.

"..." Issei seemed unable to respond. He wasn't even sure if 'he' did it.

"Wait...are you really just a guy who woke up his Sacred Gear?" Skreena was now suspicious.

"...I don't know, lets just head back." Issei shook his head.

"Wait, uh...I think you should go back yourself." Skreena said while backing away.

"Something wrong?" Issei raised his brow.

"No, it's just that I'm, well, not exactly on the best of terms with 'lil K. Haven't seen her for years, actually." She confessed while placing her hands behind her back. She looked away with a look of shame. The rain was going from a sprinkle, to a bit of a downpour.

"Alright then, uh, I'll just head back myself. Listen, Skreena. Thanks for the help. I owe you one." Issei smiled slightly.

"Ah, it's good. Oh, yeah here." She reached back up into her jacket. She then plucked a feather from her wings on her back, and walked over to him. She held out her hand, and the glittery, black feather was taken by him. He examined it, and saw the other side was still white.

"A feather?" Issei wasn't sure what this meant.

"Just think of me when you hold this, and I'll be there in a flash. Do it when you're in a jam. I'll bring the wrath of a thousand ass kickings on who ever is threatening you." She explained and put her hands in her pockets. "I'mma head back to my friends place. Stay frosty, Red Dragon Emperor." She said and turned away.

"Thanks." Issei nodded. She leaped into the air and disappeared. "Right then." Issei was thinking of going straight to the Gremory's, but then suddenly a thought occurred to him. He hadn't seen his parents grave since he got out, and now would probably be the best time, now that he tracked down the last two. _"Right. I got time. Besides...I'm over due."_ He closed his eyes and vanished.

* * *

 _ **Tokyo. Cemetery...**_

Issei showed up in the middle of numerous tombstones and marble slabs. Some with offerings, or flowers at the other graves. He opened his eyes and they fell upon the names of his parents's slab. He blinked for a moment to take in the sight. Their remains were cremated...or rather..what was left of them. They buried the jars in a lock box, and placed a slab of expensive marble above ground. He took a knee and put his hands together, praying for them. _"...Mom? Dad? I miss you. There's not a day that goes by I don't think about you. Sometimes I just feel like this is all just a bad dream, and I hope to wake up to see your faces downstairs in the kitchen. But it's...it's hard."_ Issei clenched his hands. _"Uncle set me back up at the house. I'm keeping it clean, and I'm making sure to fill out the journal you gave me, dad. And mom? I met this lady named Yuka in Oni. She's acted like a big sister to me, and was very kind, and fun. She's been helping me readjust to the outside world. She took me to a lot of places. Even the amusement park you took me to on my birthday."_ Issei sighed. _"Mom, I got wrapped up into something...but, I'm being careful. I'm sure you've been watching me from up there. I'm gonna get the thing that did this to you. I promise."_ Issei promised, strongly. He opened his eyes and stood up. He placed a hand on the wet marble and gently caressed it.

"E-excuse me? Could I get you an umbrella?" Issei heard a gentle voice behind him and turned. His eyes widened at who it was. It was a nun...or rather a young one. She was shorter than him, and was carrying an umbrella above her. She had blonde hair, and was wearing an unusual nun attire. Instead of plain black and white, it had a pale blue to it, and then there was how old she looked. She looked as old as him, if not younger.

"I'm good. Thank you though, sister." He thanked.

"Forgive me for disturbing you. I just didn't want you to get cold." She bowed apologetically.

"It's no big deal. I was about to leave anyway." Issei assured her. "You work at the local church here?" He decided to ask.

"Oh no! I just came here to run an errand!" She quickly explained. "I have to leave now, are you sure I can't give you my umbrella?" She offered once more with a worried look.

"I'll be fine, sister. I'm not too far form home." He smiled at her generosity. _"Besides, I'm not so pathetic I'd take an umbrella from a nun that's close to my age."_ He mentally said while maintaining a smile.

"O-okay then. May you have blessed day then, sir." She put her hands together and bowed. She then began walking away, leaving Issei alone. Issei scoffed softly and smiled once again. "Man, I wish I could have met someone like that in school. She's pretty cute for a nun." He said to himself. He looked once more, making sure she was out of sight. He then vanished in a black flash.

* * *

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Read/Review/Rate!**

 **Laters!**


	9. A Little Too Easy?

_**Chapter 9...**_

After visiting his parents's grave, and having a brief encounter with a young nun, he immediately teleported to the O.R.C building on campus. He shook his head as he approached the building. _"Well, that was easy. If that Skreena chick wasn't there, I probably would have never found them. I hope I don't catch the president unaware. Gosh, this is gonna be awkward."_ He found it slightly humorous that he was here no longer than half an hour ago. Perhaps this was gonna be a lot simpler than he thought. He then stopped for a moment. _"Should I really do this now? Maybe I should go let Kalawarner and Raynare know-nah, this will be faster, besides, it's not like this wasn't going to happen at some point. Knowing her, she'd probably chew my ear off."_ Issei sighed at the thought of getting scolded by his 'guest'. Either way, this was going to have to end now. He approached the stairs that led up to the club room. As his footsteps echoed, he suddenly stopped at the top of the stairs and thought he heard something. It sounded like multiple voices.

"Please don't give me the cold shoulder, my bride to be. I'd prefer our union to be one of mutual understanding." A male voice sounded.

"Please do not assume that I am the same as any of your pieces here, Riser. I was not told, nor did I give consent to this marriage." He heard the familiar tone of the red head.

"Please understand, Rias. This is all for the sole purpose of keeping the devil bloodline pure. Bearing an heir between our two families would certainly be more beneficial to both parties, don't you agree?"

"I will marry, and love whom ever I choose. It will not be dictated to me by anyone, not even by my older brother."

 _"She doesn't sound very happy. Is she busy right now?"_ Issei thought of leaving and coming back afterward. But suddenly the door cracked open from the end of the hall, and the petite white haired girl showed herself. Poking her head out.

"Eh..." Issei tensed up, as they locked eyes. _"She must have heard me coming up the stairs. Koneko if I remember correctly."_ Issei just stood there, acting dumbfounded. Koneko then walked out the door and towards him.

"Issei-senpai. I'm surprised to see you here." She stoically responded.

"Y-yeah, I was about to talk to your president, is she in right now?" He sheepishly asked.

"She's talking with another devil right now. It's kind of a...complicated issue." She seemed to frown slightly.

"Well, alright then. I'll just comeback later-" He was about to leave, but she suddenly grabbed his arm.

"But that doesn't mean she can't see you." She insisted.

"Look, I really don't want to step on any toes here. I can come back later when she isn't preoccupied-"

"It's alright. You're visiting as a member of school." She suddenly began dragging him over to the door. "Besides, I think President could use your company."

"Wa-wa-wait! God, you're so strong!" He felt her grip harder as he resisted. "I'm serious, I could come back later!"

"Don't worry, it's no problem." Koneko responded blandly as they came up to the door. "President, Issei-senpai is here, and needs to talk to you."

"Well not immediately!" Issei kept trying to break free, but it was like he was chained to this loli.

"Issei?" Rias's voice sounded surprised. "Please, bring him in. It's probably important." She insisted.

"Please come in." Koneko yanked him in.

"Geez, you got a helluva grip their, Koneko!" He rubbed his arm as he revealed himself. When he walked in, he froze at what he was seeing. It looked like all the members of the club were there, plus about over a dozen women, and young girls standing in the shadows. And then his eyes fell upon Rias, and a guy who was sitting on the couch with her, with his arm over her. _"Oh, what did I just walk into?"_ Now he REALLY felt like he just wanted to run away.

"Please do not mind my company. This is more of a social call, rather than anything important." Rias pushed the blonde man's arm off her shoulder that was heading towards her well developed chest. "Did you have something you wanted to ask me?" She seemed pleased he was in their presence now. Although, it was probably a perfect excuse to ditch the guy sitting next to her, that seemed to be getting way too comfortable. She got up to greet Issei, and the blonde guy just clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Um..." Issei looked around and all eyes were on him. "I can...come back if-"

"It is no big issue. Please, if it's anything I can assist with, I will help you." She pleaded for him to tell her what he came there for.

"Uh...okay, uh.." Issei cleared his throat. "I found the last of those fallen angels that were in your territory." He reported swiftly.

"Already? But you were here not too long ago!" Rias exclaimed.

"Yeah, I-" Issei was thinking of telling her that he had help, but then he figured she didn't know about the fifth one. "I..I-I-It turned out they were just hiding in a church that I missed. Kind of a rookie mistake on my part, eheheh." He sheepishly chuckled.

"Rookie mistake? That actually is impressive for just you going alone. Not to mention convincing them...I may have underestimated your resourcefulness." She happily congratulated.

"Rias, who is this...human?" The man asked Rias with a disgusted tone. "Is he your slave, or errand boy of sort?"

"This is a classmate of mine, his name is Issei Hyoudou, AND the next Red Dragon Emperor." Rias turned back to him with a spiteful tone.

"This mere human? He looks rather frail." He belittled. Issei felt a sting of annoyance from this guy who clearly was acting like a douche.

"...anyway, I rounded them all up, so I guess I'll return for my information when I-"

"Rias, why is he still here and talking? Remove this annoyance from our presence. We were discussing an important matter." He rudely interrupted.

"Do not act rudely toward my acquaintance, Riser. He has just as much reason to be here as you and your peerage. Who showed up without warning I might add." She defended Issei and scolded Riser.

"A lowly human, interrupting future plans of two high ranking devil families? I think not." He snapped his fingers, and one of the girls from the shadows stepped forth. It was girl with blue hair that had four pony tails, two going up, and two going down. Her attire consisted of a red obi and a white haori. She also had bandages on her arms and feet. She wielded a bow staff, and looked like she was going to intervene.

"..." Issei was confused. _"This could be trouble..."_ He took a step back. "I'll...come back when you're done talking to..whoever these people are." He didn't want to provoke anyone, so he decided to leave. Last thing he needed was sparking conflict with some unknown organization.

"Wait, you don't have to go anywhere! Riser, recall your pawn, now!" Rias didn't want to send him off on a sour note, so she ordered Riser to have his pawn withdraw.

"So you're saying that this boy is just as important as the talk of our marriage? He clearly then must be someone of significance...as well as powerful. Is that not right, Red Dragon Emperor?" He called out to Issei.

"No. I'm just a guy, looking for information." Issei clarified.

"Oh, than you won't mind if Mira sends you out." He suddenly smirked.

"I'll see MYSELF out, thank you very much." Issei didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh but I insist." He snapped his fingers again. Mira then suddenly lounged forth, and the world slowed around them. Rias turned around as she zipped past her, and was heading for Issei. Issei instinctively shifted his body out of the way, and she slid past him, leaving her puzzled. She turned back and Issei looked like he didn't want to fight.

"Hey, easy! I'm leaving!" He held his hands up.

"...hmph!" Mira scowled at not so much as touching him, so she went in for a overhead strike at him.

"Issei!" Kiba was going to get in between them, but he was not close enough to make it in time.

 _ **"They are not but fools, who understand nothing but oppression."**_

 _"Huh?"_ Issei's thoughts were a hundred a second as time slowed. The hooded man spoke to him.

 _ **"Don't be afraid of fighting back. Prove you aren't a coward. They will back off if you subdue this one."**_

 _"Are you sure?"_ Issei hesitated.

 _ **"Shows of rebellion instigate conflict, shows of dominance quells further aggression."**_

 _"Whatever! But this better not come back to bite me in the ass later!"_ Issei groaned and decided that he had to stop this Mira from inflicting inflicting injury to him. _"I'm a bit inexperienced, but I think I can disarm her, she's swinging downward. I'll grab the end, and use the force of it to throw her to the ground!"_ Issei saw his chance and took it. He waited for moment, and then turned his back to her, and then grabbed the end of her staff in mid-action, and then used the momentum of her strike to swing downward, and she was caught at an awkward angle, and her body was sent crashing onto the floor. Everyone gasped at his sudden reversal. Issei had her pinned to the ground with her own staff. "...! Holy shit, that worked." Issei praised himself for his quick thinking. Mira had the wind knocked out of her and she was just baffled at how she was in the air, and suddenly lying on the ground.

"..." Riser narrowed his eyes.

"You cooled off yet, stick girl?" Issei asked Mira.

"Grrrgh!" Mira growled angrily. "You embarrassed me in front of lord Riser!"

"And?" Issei didn't see the problem.

"And now I'm going to kill you for that!" She grabbed the staff, and suddenly it lit on fire, prompting Issei to let go.

"Stop this at once-!" Rias ordered more seriously.

"No, no, no. If she wants to fight, let her be. I'll...go easy on her." Issei calmed Rias, though he sounded unsure himself. Mira rolled away and was back on her feet, holding her flaming staff.

"Lets see you grab it now!" She dared while charging forth with her staff.

"Go easy...rrright." Issei shook his head. Mira looked like she was taking a horizontal swing at him. _"Should I use it here? In front of all these guys?"_ Issei quickly scanned the room around him. Multiple eye witnesses. Half of them clearly taken aback by his resistance to Riser's pawn. _"Well I don't know much about the boosted gear, but right now the only power I can control is that hooded dude's! She already touched my shadow, I might be able to manipulate it now. Well, here goes!"_ Issei's eyes glanced at their connecting shadows, and back up at her. He quickly pointed his outstretched arm at Mira, and extended his index, and middle finger. And just as if a puppet in suspension, She froze before she could even act out.

"Hm?" Akeno was curious.

"She stopped." Koneko just remained stoic.

"What's going on?"

"Mira, why aren't you moving?"

"What are you waiting for?" Several members of Riser's peerage clueless as to why Mira couldn't move her body.

"I...c-can't...mov-ve!" Mira flinched, but she was fixed in place. "S-something's...got me!"

"Yep, and I ain't letting go till you give in." Issei stated.

"C-coward! I don't know what trick you're using, but if you're a man, use your fists!" Mira protested like a child.

"Well, either that, or I could keep you in place like this all day.." Issei sounded like he was gonna make good on that."But my arm is getting tired. And trust me when I say, the last thing I wanna do is make a girl cry...unless you really want me to." Issei kept her in place.

"F-fine..." Mira reluctantly gave in, and Issei lowered his arm, and she fell to her knees.

"...what was that?" Kiba wondered.

"I don't know. It seemed ominous." Akeno looked around the room, and it seemed to be a tinge darker than usual, but it was probably her imagination.

"Stand down Mira." Riser motioned her to go back to the rest.

"Yes, lord Riser." She picked up her staff and shamefully walked back. As soon as she returned, Riser stood up with his hands in his pockets. "Forgive me for taking you lightly, Red Dragon Emperor. But You see, I'm not too fond of just letting some random stranger make light of our business." He casually walked over.

"I'm not making light of anything. I just came to let her know I held up my end of the deal." He corrected.

"Deal? What kind of a petty human makes 'deals' with a devil?" Riser scoffed.

"This one." Issei pointed to himself.

"Amusing. Rias, is this boy just nipping at your heels like a stray puppy? If you keep feeding him, he will keep returning, even if you send him away." He continued to mock Issei.

"..." Issei gritted his teeth. This guy was starting to get on his nerves.

"No one is going anywhere, Riser! Let him be!" Rias was beginning to lose patience.

"You're so cute when you're angry." Riser held her chin up at him with an amused smile. Issei was watching this, and could not believe the amount of self control that Rias had. If that was Yuka, she would have punch this guy's head clean off his shoulders. He figured there must have been a reason that she held her ground, tongue, and fist, which he clearly saw her clenching. But he didn't want to get in the middle of it. Though he did think this guy was a tad too familiar to Jace.

"Lord Riser, I believe Lord Gremory needs to go over the final details of the engagement. I believe it would be rude to keep him waiting." A woman with silver hair, and a maid costume announced. She was very beautiful, and seemed to be the one with the most composure out of everyone.

"As much as I'd love to stay with you longer, I have our engagement to finalize." He began walking away from Rias, and towards the large group of women hanging out in the corner of the club room. He put his arm around one of them, and turned to Issei. "Your name...what was it again?"

"Well, lately it's petty human, or insect, but my parents named me Issei Hyoudou." Issei sarcastically said, with a tick mark on his head.

"Hmph. I'll remember what you did to Mira. Goodbye everyone." He ominously said. Suddenly, a ring of fire engulfed them, and they began sinking into the ground. It startled Issei for a moment, but then he saw they were transporting themselves. As soon as they were gone, only the members of the club, and the silver haired maid were left with him.

"What. A. Douche." Issei slowly shook his head. "I ain't one to judge, but that guy has a very shitty attitude."

"That was Riser Phenex. He was...just here to visit the president." Yuuto was the first to speak up as he approached him. "Sorry you had gotten put on the spot right there, you did nothing wrong. Did you still plan on leaving? Because we have time now."

"Er, you sure?" Issei still felt like he was intruding.

"Of course." Rias smiled. "That was just a...personal matter. Nothing you need concern yourself with." She went to go sit on the couch. "I believe you said you would explain your reason for the information, once you found the last of them, correct?"

"I did. Truth be told I didn't expect to find them that easy, but I must be having a lucky streak for the day. So uh..." Issei scratched the back of his head. "If it's alright with you, I could bring them to the school tonight, just so you could verify they are the ones you were chasing." He requested.

"That works. I also have a question for Raynare as well." Rias crossed her legs.

"Alright then." Issei nodded.

"By the way..." Rias seemed to have a question.

"Hm?"

"What was that earlier?"

"What was what?"

"When you were fending off Riser's pawn, how did you make her...stop?" Rias seemed curious.

"I was controlling her shadow." He pointed out.

"How? I didn't see you use a spell of any kind." Rias further inquired.

"It's more of a subtle ability, than anything flashy. Basically if you get touched by my shadow, I can control yours. But it only works if I maintain the connection." He simply explained.

"How did you come across this ability to begin with?" Akeno asked.

"Well it just...popped up one day before I got admitted into Oni." Issei shrugged. "I've been training with it ever since. I never thought to use it to fight, but it's surprisingly suited for it." Issei explained while flexing his hand.

"Wait...so shadow manipulation isn't the only thing you can do?" Rias grew ever more curious.

"No." Issei slowly shook his head. "I can do other things..but I'd rather not use it too much." He sighed.

"Are you not strong enough to control it?" Yuuto asked him.

"See, that's the thing." Issei chuckled. "I don't even know when I am in control. In fact, am I really 'me' at all?" He bowed his head and looked at his hands.

"What?" Rias was confused.

"In fact, is what 'I' view, really me?"

"..." The silver haired maid studied the boy. He didn't seem much different than most teenage boys, but he really seemed to be in conflict with himself than with anyone else.

"...nothing. I'm just spouting nonsense." Issei then stood up. "I'll return tonight, then I'll ask you for the information."

"You know you could just ask away, and the president would be more than happy to answer your question." Akeno kindly offered.

"I appreciate that. But, for all you know, I could be lying about it. So, just for appearances sake, I'll hold up my end of the bargain first." Issei kindly rejected.

"I must say, for someone of your age, you're quite level headed." Yuuto had to complement.

"Oh trust me, my heart is pounding right now." Issei scoffed.

"Again, I just want to clarify.." Rias got up and walked over to him. She stopped a respectable distance from him. "No matter what happens, I can always help you if you need it. And I do hope you'd consider my offer even if you didn't fail." She reminded him.

"Becoming...a devil?" Issei said with a hint of reluctance.

"Is it really out of the question?"

"I'm..(Sigh)...I'm just still figuring things out. I don't know enough about any of this. For now I just want to take this slowly."

"If that is your wish. We will be waiting for you tonight then." She let out a depressed sigh. She really didn't want him to feel like he was just an outsider. If anything, she wanted him to rely on her more. She wondered if he had some sort of prejudice against it. Well, he would tell her more when he returned tonight.

"Thanks. Sorry about that whole fiasco earlier." He waved goodbye and began making his way out. As soon as the door shut, the others continued to converse.

"It's always interesting when he's here. " Akeno giggled, trying to suppress it.

"That wasn't the Sacred Gear he used, was it?" Koneko noted.

"No, he has some sort of other ability. I don't think he obtained it naturally though." The silver haired maid said as she remained still. "Rias, I have to leave now, but I would recommend you be careful."

"Of Issei?"

"I'm not sure. This is the first time a human acted as a mediator between us and the Fallen angels. I would take it as a sign the war is finally nearing it's end. But if not..." She closed her eyes. "It could be a forewarning of something else." Everyone wasn't quite sure what to think. "By the way, what was it he wanted in return?"

"He wanted information, in exchange for convincing the Fallen Angels to leave the area." Rias recalled.

"Information. Did he say what kind?"

"No. He said he would tell me when he finished."

"Hmm..." The silver haired maid narrowed her eyes.

* * *

The rain was now beginning to pour, and Issei just left the front gate. He was contemplating what he just experienced.

 _"...that was stupid, I should have just let her hit me."_

 _ **"It was necessary."**_

 _"In what way?"_ Issei responded to the hooded man.

 _ **"You must remind them what you are."**_

 _"I'm a guy who just checked out at a mental institution. Not to mention, apart from the club members, I could feel their eyes judging me. I didn't realize the fallen, and the devils were racist against humans."_

 _ **"Yet, humans are necessary to rebuild their strength. You heard Rias Gremory wanting to have you reborn as a devil, no?"**_

 _"I don't even understand that. Is there a reason why being human is not preferable?"_

 _ **"You know why. Humans do not possess the physical attributes of a devil, or an angel. Yet, God created them, without the abilities of either. Humans used to have God's miracles preformed through them. But their faith has waned over the centuries. Especially after killing his son."**_

 _"Oh yeah, the Crucifixion of Christ. That really happened? I think Yuka's family was into that Christianity stuff."_

 ** _"..."_**

 _"What?"_

 ** _"It's just...when you think about it, why would the Son of Christ take on the world's sins, for a people that would persecute him?"_**

 _"Well maybe he thought humans have potential. By the way, you seem awfully knowledgeable about it."_

 _**"I did write the book after all."**_

 _"No I just mean...you talk as if you were there."_ Issei noticed.

 _ **"I was. I watched. I contemplated. I wanted to intervene. I watched him. Since he was a child. Till he was staked to a cross."**_ The hooded man sighed. He seemed to be lost in thought as he conversed.

"Well, I don't know much about that stuff..." Issei said out loud. "All I know is, if I'm gonna track down that devil, I gotta work all sides, even if I'm just viewed as a insect-Damn it! Now it's starting to catch on me!" Issei shook his head. "I guess I'll remain unimportant no matter I do." He drooped.

 _ **"I've been with you since a child, Issei Hyoudou. And to me...you are far from being a insignificant individual."**_

"Thanks, man."

 _ **"I speak only truth."**_

"Still...thanks." Issei thought it was a bit funny how he cursed this voice in his head, when it now was trying to comfort him.

 _ **"By the way, why didn't you attack that female devil?"**_

"Because I didn't want to...?"

 _ **"I'm just...surprised you didn't make an example of her. To those particular kinds of devils, shows of dominance would give you respect, and thus, not prompt a grudge."**_

"A grudge? Against little old me? That guy seemed like a bully, if you asked me. His attitude could be put on the same level as Jace. Plus, I'm not looking to show off my power, I'm trying to take the path of least resistance."

 _ **"An...interesting approach. I look forward to see how you engage with other entities."**_

"This must be like watching a movie for you, isn't it?" Issei sighed in annoyance.

 _ **...**_

"I mean, all you did was just sit there in the ether just watching my expense unfold like a drama on tv."

 _ **...**_

"Did you just-? Yeah, he's gone." Issei couldn't believe this unknown entity. Every single time the conversation was going some where, the hooded man would always leave. Right as he looked up at the pale clouds, he just stared off into the distance. As he did, he was reminded of his childhood. The day of his parents funeral, there was a minor detail he left out about when he got this curse. Something he didn't trust to tell anyone, but he had a feeling this power, or curse was given to him on that day. He wasn't sure who she was, but she must have been the same as all these other supernatural beings. Last thing he needed was these angels and devils sticking their noses in his business. He only had one goal, and when that was over, he'd finally rid himself of this voice.

* * *

 _ **Ten years ago...**_

Sitting on a bench in the middle of the pouring rain, was a young child. He seemed completely devoid of emotion, and had been sitting there for who knows how long. His head drooped. He was dressed in child sized tux, which wasn't properly buttoned up. He was attending a funeral at a large cemetery in the middle of Tokyo. There were others around him that were in the middle of meeting with each other. He wasn't even paid attention to, and seemed to just blend into the background. The shock of both his parents dying in front of him, had him saying the devil killed his parents, over, and over, and over. But no one believed him, and he sat alone, depressed. A tall woman wearing a black, strapless dress, and a trench coat that had three large buttons, and she wore long, black, midnight boots. She sat down next to him all of a sudden. Her face obscured by a black hat, and an umbrella. The only thing that could be seen of her white face, was black lipstick, and a beauty mark below her eye.

"What are you sitting here for?" She asked Issei. She had a very soothing tone.

"..." Issei just remained motionless

"I must say, your relatives put on quite a display for a funeral."

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"It's a shame, really. No child should have to watch their parents leave the world in a gruesome display." She sympathized.

"..."

"You should properly dress yourself, lest you wish to remain cold." She began buttoning up his coat. As soon as she finished, unknown to Issei, something ominous was passed on to him, through their shadows. She went back to sitting up and crossed her legs.

"..."

"The storm is getting thicker." She held her umbrella above them both to shield the small child from the rapidly falling drops of water.

".."

"Are you really not able to speak anymore?"

"..."

"Hmhmhm~, I guess it's not that you can't speak, but you won't. Here, lets dry you up." She pulled out a white cloth, and she wiped his face dry, and even through her gloved hands, she could feel how cold his face was. She looked around to see if anyone was paying them any attention. She then bent forth and placed her hand on his head.

 _ **"~**'* **** ** **** **. ********.~"**_

"...!" Issei's eyes widened. And the lady had a smile work it's way on her lips.

* * *

 _ **Flashback end...**_

Issei's expression was the same as that day he recalled. He was panting and his breathing was just feeling out of whack, and he leaned against the school gate to catch himself. It felt like he was a kid again. He could not for the life of him remember her words, but that's where he thought it started, now. He gripped his chest, and he could feel his heart beating. He did breathing exercises they taught him to quell his anxiety in Oni. He then calmed down, and stood up once more.

 _"Shit, I need my...my pills."_ He wanted to get the medication in his system before his anxiety kicked in at full throttle. He then disappeared off the street, back to his house.

* * *

 _ **Issei's house...**_

He reappeared in the front yard, and quickly made his way to the door. He pulled the knob back and he entered. He shut the door and turned around to spy Raynare and her remaining three associates standing around the living room.

"Oh Issei, you're back." Raynare greeted first.

"..." Kalawarner was remaining silent as she eyed him with a stoic look. Mittelt was leaning back against the wall with a happy look on her face. Dohnaseek was also in the corner, not putting too much weight on his leg, due to Issei twisting it. He just looked the same as Kalawarner, mood wise.

"Just a minute, I need to grab something." Issei quickly said and headed to the kitchen. He saw the familiar orange bottle and opened it up, and downed a couple pills. He then proceeded to get some water. Raynare came in with her hands behind her back.

"So I heard you met Skreena." She brought up.

"Yeah, she helped me find the last two." Issei said as he filled the cup.

"Yeah...Dohnaseek is kind of uh, well he's tight-lipped on what happened." Issei turned around and leaned back against the sink to face her.

"He tried to kill me, I twisted his leg, and sent him over here." Issei quickly explained.

"..." Raynare was silent.

"So, afterwords..." Issei headed back into the living room with Raynare behind him. "I went to go see Rias Gremory, and let her know the job's done. All you four need to do, is show up so she can verify it was you four she was chasing the other night." Issei told them all.

"What~!? We just got away from that red haired bitch! I don't wanna go right back to her!" Mittelt whined. "It's annoying enough now that we've been flushed out of hiding, but if you send us all there at once, she'll take us out on the spot! Plus, I thought Raynare said you were doing this to keep us alive! If we go back-"

"Would you button it, already?!" Kalawarner slapped her over the head in annoyance. "Man, I forgot how annoying you are!" Kalawarner rolled her eyes.

"What the hell?! That hurt Kalawarner!" She rubbed her head, trying to suppress the pain.

"I told you already, the kid is gonna be the mediator! This is a deal where we all walk away." Kalawarner explained it once more to Mittelt.

"I don't trust her, or the kid. How do you know he isn't just rounding us up to take us all out at once?" Dohnaseek scoffed.

"Because if I wanted you dead, I'd have twisted your neck instead." Issei pointed out to him. "And for your information, I could have gotten my info for free. But I wanted to see if I could end this peacefully. So you're more than welcome to test your luck out there, than here." Issei scolded Dohnaseek.

"..?!"

"..?!"

"..?"

"...?!" They were all surprised that he went the extra mile for them. They thought he was doing this because he had no other choice.

"Point is, if I was gonna get double crossed, don't you think they would have followed me back, and take you all out now?" Issei looked at each of them for an answer. "No? Then quit complaining, and be thankful that Rias Gremory didn't off you all! Because I was pushing for her to not kill you all! And everyone just keeps treating me like I'm just nothing!" Issei was breathing heavily, as he vented. He then bowed his head. "Sorry, I'm just...I need some air." He walked away and headed outside, trying to cool off. That was the first he went off on them, and they all were silent. Issei was sitting on the steps with his head in his hands.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hmph. Well that was annoying." Dohnaseek voice.

"Shut up."

"Shut up." Raynare and Kalawarner said in unison. Mittelt just sat on the floor with a blank look.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Read/Review/Rate!**

 **Laters!**


	10. A Done Deal

_**Chapter 10...**_

Issei was sitting on the steps of his house, stewing in frustration over everything that had happened. He felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders right now. Even though it seemed that everything he was doing was falling in to place, it was mentally draining, and overall a strain on his mind.

And risky.

 _"...what the hell...man, if I could just go back and change everything, I would."_ Issei sighed. As the rain kept pouring, he was reminded of the times he came back from school as a child, and his mother coming out to meet him with an umbrella, every time. He felt cold drops of rain slithering down his neck, but he didn't mind it. He didn't even know what to do. In fact, he wasn't sure why he was even doing this. Maybe deep down, he figured once he found the culprit who murdered his family, he would find some sense of peace. And then after freeing himself of this power, maybe everything would go back to normal...

Or so he was hoping.

"Hey, er, Issei?" Issei turned to Raynare who was peeking out the door.

"Something wrong?" Issei asked as he sat up in a concerned manner.

"No, it's just...well..erm." Raynare slowly came out and sat down next to him. It was silent for moment, and then the raven haired beauty spoke. "It's not that...well, I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot." She tried to reconcile to the best of her ability. He could tell she was awkward about it, and was not used to the way of speaking that she was using. "I..well...I...WE appreciate the hospitality you've shown us." Raynare was in her Yuuma persona, finding it easier to talk to him when she was this way.

"Why're you...Yuuma?" Issei asked curiously.

"Eh? Oh, I kinda found it...well, do you not like it?" She turned to him with a troubled look.

"No, I just was curious. 'Cuz we're not at school." He furrowed his eyes. He figured that was her disguise she only used when they were out in public. It made no sense to use it now.

"Well, I could change back..." She offered while clearly troubled. "Or, whatever you want..." She quietly said.

"Just be yourself, Raynare. You don't have to change just to talk to me." Issei rubbed it off as no big deal.

"But...well...my fallen angel traits show more that way..and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable." She was clearly having difficulty trying to speak to him. The usual talking down personality she employed was like not even written on her fair face.

"Wait, you think just because you're a fallen angel, I'd feel uncomfortable around you?" Issei raised his eyebrow.

"Ah-well...I'm not used to this." Raynare silently groaned while fumbling with her hands. "A human-I mean, you were kinda upset with how we were different, and treating you like a lesser being akin to a sheep." She revealed.

"..." Issei just listened to her.

"So, if it really is that much trouble for you, we could go somewhere else, and you could get that info you wanted." She frowned.

"...(sigh)...don't worry, Raynare. I'm just...I just feel like a ton of bricks are on my shoulders right now. Look, I'm sorry if I freaked back there. I don't have anything against you guys, personally. I just keep treating you like we're on the same level, when I haven't even thought of what you all have been going through. " Issei seemed ashamed of himself.

"I-I-It's alright! You have every right to be upset." She quickly assured him. "I mean if anything, I've been unreasonable since we met." She bowed her head in similar fashion.

"It's fine. I've just been refusing to accept the fact...I'm just a guy. I'm not some magical, mystical, being that's fought heaven or hell. In fact, if I didn't have this Sacred Gear, or this funky power, I'd probably realize that." He looked at both his hands. "I just wanted to use you all as an excuse to argue back. Yeah, I don't have wings, light spears, freakishly strong powers to kill God. But..." He looked up at the clouds. "..I'm just frustrated because I couldn't do anything back then. You're all right. I'm just a regular person, not capable of doing all the things devils, angels, or gods, or whatever can. It was just starting to sink in." He bowed his head. "I just wanted to go to school, make friends, have a great time. I guess a small sliver of me was hoping that what I saw kill my parents, really was all in my head ...but at the same time, if didn't have this power, I'd have died to you, or someone else, eventually." He stared out into his neighborhood.

"H-hey now, I promised you I wouldn't...I w-wouldn't...erghhh." Raynare felt like she needed to remind him, but she felt like saying it right now, would just solidify her self preservation policy. "Look, hu-Issei." She almost let it slip. "I know that you are trying your best to make this work out in all our favors. Us, and the Devils included. The thing is, is that no human I've seen, or met has attempted to do what you're doing." She explained to him the rain was getting them soaked. "It's...strange to me, really. I never quite expected to be in this position. I think me and the others probably would have been killed by Rias Gremory if you hadn't taken us in. There would have been no reason for her to not kill us right then and there." Raynare shuddered to think of what could have played out if Issei didn't offer her a place to stay. "I'll admit, I was considering running away, but I decided to see what this human could do. I mean, you're practically in the middle of all this, and the fact none of it frightens you away, is...commendable." She looked at him with a half smile.

"..." Issei looked back at her.

"So, just...keep it up." She slightly cheered him on with a friendly smile. "So far you've blown my expectations out of the water."

"...!" Issei was surprised to hear that from her.

"Man, what is with this rain, it just keeps dumping." She grabbed the bottom of her pink shirt, and wringed out the bottom, prompting it to hug the large breasts, and slender waist beneath it. Issei caught himself staring, and blushed.

 _"That's right, she may be an angel but those jugs on a girl that age...!"_ He was quite impressed by the size of her breasts. In fact, she seemed so pretty all of a sudden. He felt his heart beat, and he quickly looked away. He felt his face get hot, conscious of the fact that a adolescent girl that looked his age was a mere foot away from him. Raynare, spotting it, suddenly had a mischievous smirk work it's way to her lips.

"Man, my shirt is practically see through right now~. Look, even my bra is showing~." She told him.

"Th-that sucks." Issei said while still looking away. He was tempted to look though.

"You can relax, I don't mind if you wanna look at them. I consider it a compliment." She smiled normally. "Come on, Issei! There's no better chance to catch a girl in wet clothes, than now! Do it! Do it! Do it!" She egged him on.

"Who would-?!" Issei reflexively turned to argue, but suddenly his eyes widened. Her shirt was indeed see through. His eyes were locked onto her well developed chest...but something was off.

"...eh?...oh, wait I guess I wasn't wearing one after all." She suddenly made blank look after looking at her own attire. Sure enough, her entire breasts were about as visible, as her shirt was transparent. Rather, the shape of her breasts were emphasized by the shirt she was wearing. Her pink nipples were showing, as she pulled her shirt down.

"Whatthefuck?!" Issei turned bright red, as his eyes were fixated on her tits. "Drgh! Why are you not wearing one!?" Issei demanded an explanation.

"Is that really important?" Raynare scoffed at his flustered face. "I only need a single layer when it comes to my apparel. Those bras you human's invented are tedious to put on. I like the feeling of my skin against soft clothes. Besides..." She suddenly got close to him. "..I like that look you're giving me~." She had seductive expression on her face.

"You-!" Issei leaned away with disbelief on his face.

"Say, I've been curious for a bit now, but...do you like this sort of girl?" She suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Issei furrowed his eyes. Trting to look her in the eye, and not at the two funbags beneath them.

"An assertive girl, or a shy one, a happy one, or a really bitchy kind?" She listed off his options.

"My preference...?...uuhh." Issei took a moment to think. "I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well I can act a certain way if you want. I kinda find it interesting to try out all sorts of things." She cracked a smirk. "So tell m-ACKFUck!" She suddenly was swatted into the bushes by the door, as Kalawarner came stepping out. As if she was looking for something.

"Hmm? Oh, my bad, I thought I heard the devils attacking you, turns out it was just Raynare." She said in a sarcastic monotone.

"THAT WAS A HUNDRED PERCENT INTENTIONAL!" Raynare came out of the bushes with an angry expression of her true self.

"Hm? What are you doing in the bushes, Raynare? Don't tell me you intended to attack Issei when he was off guard?" She faked a worried look.

" **YOU** ATTACKED **ME** , YOU FUCKING CUNT!" She stepped out of the bushes and stared her dead in the eyes. Her mask slipped, and her body was taller, and her eyes were more sinister looking. "Why are you out here anyway!? I thought we agreed I was gonna do it!" She suddenly demanded to know.

"Well, I figured you couldn't quit while you were ahead, so I enacted a little divine intervention before you totally botched it." Kalawarner shrugged.

"Did it require you to swing the door open that hard!?" She madly pointed to the bump on her forehead.

"Well if you would stop trying to get cocky after just barely apologizing, I wouldn't have had to!" Kalawarner also suddenly sported an angered at her.

"What kind of reasoning is that!?"

"The kind that only gets through that thick skull of yours!"

They butted heads and sparked tension between them.

"...uh." Issei felt kind of out of place. "Wait, is that what this was all about?" Issei interrupted their cat fight.

"Huh?"

"Huh?" Raynare and Kalawarner both looked back at him. They recomposed themselves, and crossed both their arms. "Well, we figured we were giving you a hard time, so we decided to have one of us apologize on our behalf. I figured since Raynare's been with you since the start, it was the logical course of action. Clearly I made a huge mistake." The tall, blue haired ex-angel revealed, while intentionally insulting Raynare at the end.

"...?" Issei turned to Raynare, and she was surprised by the look he gave her, and she whipped her head away with a nervous sweat. "Oh. Well, It's no big deal. I never had a problem with all of you to begin with. The pressure was just getting to me is all." He stood up and assured them. "Don't worry, I'm more thick skinned than I look." He chuckled at the last bit.

"...W-well, as long as it's all good." Kalawarner was a bit astounded at him.

"C'mon, lets get back inside." Issei walked past them, and they followed suite.

* * *

"Okay, lets go over one more time how this is going to work." Issei and all four of the fallen angels had gathered around his living room table. "Tonight, we're going show up at the old school building. From there, we'll meet Rias and then afterwards, she'll confirm that every one of you is the group she's looking for."

"Wait, did she say the number of fallen angels she was hunting?" Mittelt raised her hand as she asked.

"As far as she knows, it's just whoever was at the park when you guys scattered." Issei answered. "Unless there is a fifth one that was with you." Issei looked to all of them.

"No, it was just us." Raynare said. "I don't think she knows about Skreena, and I doubt very much she'd wanna go after her."

"Why's that?" Issei asked.

"She's a high ranked fallen angel. Maybe on par with lord Azazel, but the way she fights is way beyond than what they put her down on paper." Kalawarner spoke.

"Eh?" Dohnaseek seemed surprised. "She's that strong?"

"Yeah~. She could kill all four of us in two seconds." Mittelt told him.

"Why didn't you say anything about that!? She could have killed us!" He barked at her.

"Actually, she'd probably just would have killed you! I can't believe you'd stab me in the back after everything we've been through~!" Mittelt squeaked at him in an angry fashion.

"Shut up! All that matters is that both of us survived!" He crossed his arms and looked away. "I still don't like how this kid is running the show, I say we just take our chances on our own!" He voiced.

"You're more than welcome to try. But you won't even last day before they kill your ass. I'm taking my chances with Issei." Kalawarner huffed.

"Same." Raynare nodded.

"I'd rather stick with them then you, Dohna~!" Mittelt stuck her tongue out at him.

"How do we know he's not just offering us up on a silver platter?" Dohnaseek adjusted his hat.

"If I wanted you dead pal, I'd have killed you by now." Issei deadpanned. "Plus, what would I have to gain by giving you all up? I told you, I could have gotten my info for free. You think I'd go to all this trouble, just to have you killed all at once, when It'd be easier to just pick you off one by one?" Issei argued. He was getting enough of this guys whining. "You're here, you're not dead, deal with it." Issei slapped his hand on the table.

"..hmpf!" Dohnaseek scoffed and looked away in defeat.

"...(sigh), anyway, once she confirms your identity, you guys just leave. I don't care where, but you're on your own when that happens." Issei pointed out.

"Can I ask, just one question?" Kalawarner asked.

"What is it?"

"What is the info you wanted?"

"..." Issei was silent for a moment, before looking downward. "I'm looking for something, or someone. I think it was a devil. So I figured maybe she could give me a hint as to what, or who it is." Issei answered.

"And if she doesn't?" Raynare spoke.

"Then I'll just keep looking." Issei didn't say anymore on the subject. "But for now, lets just get this out of the way-hm?" Issei said in a dismissive manner, but suddenly he felt like eyes were on him, so he stopped mid sentence and looked toward the window.

 _ **(VMMm!)**_

"...?!" Issei's eyes widened and he quickly went towards the door and pushed out onto the neighborhood. He looked all over for the presence he sensed. He turned around, while scanning his surroundings. He didn't find any disturbance in the area, but that didn't mean that he didn't sense someone.

"Hey! What's the problem!? Is there someone out here?" Mittelt and Kalawarner walked out his door.

"...not sure." Issei replied. "Thought I heard something out here." He said while slowly walking back.

"..?" Kalawarner raised her eyebrow and looked around. "Might have been nothing."

"Yeah...probably." Issei said before looking around one more time.

 _ **"That was.."**_

 _"Huh?"_ Issei perked up to the hooded man's voice in his head.

 ** _"...be careful. It would seem another has taken interest in you."_**

 _"Watched by what? A demon? An angel?"_

 _ **"In your way of saying it...an old flame..."**_

 _"An old flame?"_ Issei was confused.

 _ **"Worry not. If she wanted to, she'd have done something by now."**_ He assured Issei.

"...(sigh)." Issei shook his head and just went back into his house.

* * *

 _ **Later, O.R.C building...**_

Issei was walking with his entourage of fallen angels in the dead of night. The occult research club building was in sight, and they got closer and closer. The shadows and darkness, blanketed all around them in an eerie display. The full moon hanging in the black sky, glittered with stars. Before they were on the premises, Raynare suddenly spoke.

"This feels ominous." She sighed. She stuck to wearing a pink shirt and tight, white jeans, that showed off her body quite well.

"No kidding, I feel like something's gonna jump out at any moment." Kalawarner had agreed. She was sporting her usual maroon attire, exposing her chest and legs.

"This feels like a trap." Dohnaseek was very cautious as they strolled up. He was still wearing his silver suit and trench coat, though he was using a cane to help him walk now.

"Just calm down. As long as we don't do anything threaten-" Issei tried to assure them. He was wearing his black hoodie, red shirt underneath and brown jeans.

"How can you be so calm~?! We're walking straight into the devil's den! The second we're in the palm of their hands, they'll kill us in a heartbeat! Plus the fact it's night time just makes it creepy~!" Mittelt pouted at him. Mittelt's gothic maid attire was still the same, although it had a couple tares.

"What, you scared of the dark?" Issei scoffed. "Well, I prefer it this way. Night time is when I feel more comfortable. Plus all my abilities are heightened when it gets this dark." He gave short explanation.

"Well I don't like it~! Last time this happened, that red haired bitch tried to kill us!" The short blonde complained to him.

"Mitt, if she does, I'm using you as bait to run. If we get separated again, at least your whining will be a distant memory." Kalawarner cracked a smile.

"How could you be so heartless~?! I thought we were all friends!" She was on the verge of crying.

"Friends, with you? I'd had a much more pleasant time with the human, than with you." Kalawarner huffed. But suddenly she realized what she said. "No offense, kid. Old habit." She quickly apologized.

"Don't worry, I've pretty much gotten used to it by now." Issei said gloomily.

"No, for real! I think you're a good human! Plus, you helping us out has really made me change my views! Honest! Honest!" She quickly tried to cheer him up.

"Don't listen to her, she's just a brown-noser. Second you drop your guard, she'll hit your face in with the door." Raynare crossed her arms, with an annoyed look.

"You're more of a danger to him than the rest of us!" Kalawarner fired back.

"What did you say, you second rate bitch!?" They growled at each, across from Issei. He just groaned at the two's banter. But suddenly he saw the devils waiting for them out in the open in front of the old school building.

"Heads up, there they are." He nodded toward Rias and the rest of her peerage. The two stopped and now had serious looks, as all four fallen angels fell in line. They were gathered behind Issei, not daring to inch any closer to Rias, than Issei was. Rias had an expectant look on her face, and the rest of the O.R.C. were cautiously watching them. Akeno and Yuuto were side by side on Rias's right, and Koneko was on her left, sporting the same stoic expression she always wore. Issei took a deep breath and was the first to approach them. "Stay here." He told the fallen before walking towards Rias. He stopped about ten feet away from her and the two locked eyes.

"Welcome back, Issei." Rias greeted in friendly manner.

"Nice to see you again." Issei bowed slightly, before recomposing himself.

"I see you've made good on your promise. Those are the exact same four I encountered the other night." Rias had a slightly disgusted look at the other four, particularly at Raynare. "You've done well, Issei. I hope they didn't give you too much trouble." Rias softened her expression as she got closer to Issei.

"Nah it was...it wasn't THAT difficult. Although, I think I may have to rethink my approach when it comes to all this, heheheh." Issei sheepishly chuckled, recalling everything he did up to this point.

"Well, I'm glad you have made it through this ordeal. You truly are a man of your word. But before that...Raynare?" She suddenly called out to her. The raven haired angel had a disdainful look on her face when she called her over. "Come closer." Rias crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Raynare.

"..hmph." Raynare copied her posture and just casually walked up to them. She stopped, just behind Issei's shoulder, indicating she was not going to leave his side.

"I hope you realize how fortunate you are, of how Issei's been treating you all." She suddenly had a coldness in her tone. "If it weren't for him, I would have had you all destroyed from existence. I hope his kindness isn't wasted on you." Even though the red haired beauty was showing her calm self, her hostility toward Raynare was made abundantly clear.

"Heh, at least I am up front with my intentions, then trying to butter him up. Tell me, were you really thinking that he would join your side if you appealed to him enough? Or are underhanded methods not beneath you?" Raynare had a smirk on her face.

 _"You say that, but.."_ Issei thought that was a bit hypocritical of her, considering she tried something similar.

"While I admit that I wanted him to join us, it was more for his benefit, than mine. Something completely opposite, compared to when you attacked him a few nights ago. You just wanted to take his Sacred Gear for yourself." Rias retorted.

"Can you blame me? Were you not thinking of using his power against us, as well? Sure, I may have tried to take his life, but after I got to know him these past few days..." She slowly leaned against his arm. "I believe that our interests on certain things is enough to make us...equal." Issei had no idea what she was doing, and Rias seemed to be tapping her crossed arm.

"Is that so? Well, we've had some pleasant chats of our own. I think we have more in common with each other than a scheming fallen angel." She had a tick mark above her head while trying to maintain composure.

"I doubt that your words are enough to convince a smart person like Issei, that your intentions are pure, you red headed vixen." Raynare seemed to be on the same hostile wavelength as Rias. Both had their respective aura's emanating from each other.

"...Dohnaseek, what am I looking at right now?" Kalawarner just blinked at what she was watching.

"It would seem lady Raynare is feeling possessive." He tipped his had and chuckled.

"Really? I feel like like I'm watching two girls fight over a boy in middle school~." Mittelt put a finger to her chin.

"God Almighty, she better not screw this up, or I may just kill her myself." Kalawarner sighed. Their future prospects were looking very bleak.

"Okay, I got us this far, stop pushing your luck." Issei nudged her off him. She let out a pouting huff as Issei got him off her."(Clears throat). Anyway, I found them, so if it's all the same with you, I'd prefer it if no one dies tonight." Issei requested.

"Well, since you were considerate enough to look after them, considering the risk, and since you are the one requesting it, I see no problem with it..however.." She suddenly glared at Raynare. "I won't forgive them if they pull a stunt like this again."

"So, can they leave?" Issei asked once more.

"...of course, that was our deal, was it not?" Rias let out a sigh. Though she felt reluctant to throw the dice with these fallen angels, Issei's hard work had convinced her that it would not be of any consequence.

Though secretly, she wanted obliterate them on the spot. But next time...next time for sure.

"You hear that? You all can go now." Issei turned around to them.

"Fine with me." Dohnseek wasted no time spreading his wings and taking off.

"Thanks again, kid. I owe ya." Kalawarner nodded, and took off in a different direction.

"Er, same thing! Bye~~!" Mittelt followed after Kalawarner. The last one remaining was Raynare.

"...er, you can leave." Issei repeated to her.

"...I'll uh, stay with you till this is over, if you don't mind." She surprisingly said, which made everyone gasp silently.

"...? Suit yourself." Issei didn't seem that all surprised, but confused. He remembered her saying something about having the need to look out for herself whenever the situation got dangerous. He figured she'd be the first clear out.

"Huh, I took you for a cowardly person, but you'd rather risk me losing my patience with you?" Rias scoffed.

"I have my reasons, you have yours." Raynare crossed her arms. She seemed a bit more confident when she was next to Issei. Her change in demeanor was different than when Rias first attacked them.

Rias didn't like it.

"..I believe you had some questions?" Rias turned her angered face from Raynare and back to Issei.

"Yeah...the information." Issei took a deep breath. Finally, he'd get to ask his question. "Ten years ago, I lost my parents. The police dubbed it as some sort of bear attack. But the thing was, was that it wasn't." He then held up his hand, and suddenly some of that strange black energy formed. It crackled slightly which startled Rias.

 _"What's this...power he's using? It's so hollow feeling."_ Rias was entranced momentarily by the power she didn't recognize. But suddenly Issei formed what looked like a shape of a tall, humanoid, with a long tail, and bat-like wings. It also had long claws, and horns protruding out the side of it's head.

"This...thing, killed and ate my parents, while I watched it under from under a table." He seemed to be have an uncomfortable frown as he explained it. "And no one believed a single word I said. I told the them over and OVER. And they all thought I was nuts, and they sent me to the best psych ward in the country, and they left me there for ten years. And over the time, this power I have grew, and I had to learn to control it. It made me do things that made everyone think I was crazy. I wound up in places with no memory of how I got there, I randomly broke down whenever things were going well. And I attacked a guard on one occasion. " He recalled. "But beside the point. This thing is a devil, isn't it?" He asked her once more.

"The wings are similar, but I'm not familiar with the look." Rias examined it closely.

"..." Raynare took a look to, and it didn't seem to ring a bell.

"I wonder...if this is a form it took on when it committed such a vile act." Akeno came over to look as well. "Though, I'm not familiar with this type of being." She hummed curiously.

"A Stray Devil perhaps?" Raynare suggested.

"A Stray?" Issei was curious.

"Basically, a devil that disobeys their master. Devils reincarnate people with items known as Evil Pieces. It's a system that was put in to practice to help repopulate our faction. It's in the form of chess pieces. Each piece signifies a roll in what we call a peerage. A knight, grants incredible speed and agility, a bishop, enhanced magic abilities, a rook, unrivaled strength, and a queen possesses attributes of the rest. And the ones that control these pieces, are the king, which is me." Rias gave a friendly explanation.

"So, what does that have to do with a Stray Devil?" Issei asked.

"Basically they're pieces that diverge from their master, and only do things for themselves." Raynare chimed in. "Think of them as criminals in the underworld."

"While that is true, we take that very seriously." Rias interjected. "If a piece goes against it's master with evil intent to carry out their own selfish desires, they are destroyed on the spot." She swiftly assured him. "But this...could not have been the work of anyone I know of." She took a close look at it. "...if there was a Stray Devil on the loose, still at large, I would have been informed about it. Especially if it took place ten years ago." Rias put a hand to her chin. "We'll call it a Stray Devil for now, but it does not look familiar to me."

"...I see." Issei slowly clenched his hand, as he lowered it. He frowned and bowed his head. He was silent while deep in thought. _"Swing and a miss then...but it is a devil. That narrows down what I am searching for. If I can just find someone who's seen this thing, I might be able to find out where it has been all these years."_ It may not have been as straight forward as he wanted it to be, but Issei was a step closer to finding it.

"I apologize we cannot provide you with the information you want." Akeno bowed apologetically.

"Well, I know what I'm looking for now." Issei let out a sigh. "Well, I should probably go now. Thanks for the information, Gremory." Issei nodded in appreciation.

"If you have any other questions, feel free to ask. Social status, we may differ, but we are still school mates with each other." She smiled warmly. "I have a responsibility to help my underclassmen."

"Er, thanks." Issei looked away with a blush.

"Excuse me, Issei, may I have a few moments of your time?" Yuuta approached him next.

"Hm? What is it?" Issei turned curiously toward him.

"Would you mind indulging me in a mock battle?" He requested politely.

"...sorry?" Issei blinked plainly.

"While your determination to avenge your parents is admirable, I just wanted to see how good you are in a fight." He explained.

"Huh? Why would he agree to that? He's probably tired and wants to go home." Raynare scoffed in annoyance.

"I simply wish to make sure you are capable of dispensing your justice when the time comes." Kiba revealed, ignoring her rude tone.

"...I can handle myself." Issei simply said. Putting his hands in his pockets.

"Then...would you be willing to show us?" He requested once more.

 _"I don't really see how them caring about my power level is_ _necessary, but some experience fighting devils might come in handy."_ Issei wasn't sure at first, but combat with Kiba might be beneficial when it comes to fighting devils. All eyes were on him, awaiting a response.

"Fine. Lets do this." He nodded with a determined look.

* * *

 **Here 'ya are!**

 **Read/Review/Rate!**

 **Laters!**


	11. Mock Battle

_**Chapter 11...**_

As the moon began to rise above the town the wind began to kick up. As if an ominous presence was overlooking the area. Right over an open field not too far from the old school building, the two young men took positions apart from each other. Yuuto was smiling in anticipation, while Issei was just keeping his eyes fixated on Kiba. The spectators were the remainder of the O.R.C., and Raynare. Issei kept his hands in his pockets, and matched Kiba's calm demeanor. Though in his mind, he was a little troubled.

 _"Man, should I start? Or should I just see what he does first? This guy probably has a lot of experience fighting, whereas me, your typical nut job, has only ever thrown a punch...once. And it hurt."_ Issei cringed when he thought back to when he hit a guard at Oni in the face, before blanking out during one of his breakdowns.

 _ **"I can feel anxiousness upon your heart."**_

 _"What do you expect? I don't exactly know what I'm dealing with here. This guy's probably gonna kick my ass, and I'll be a laughing stock."_ Issei mentally retorted.

 _ **"Your inexperience to battle won't be an issue. This is a mock fight. The young man over there will 'pull his punches', as you humans say. This is for gauging your ability against another. Either way the outcome, you will have a taste of what it means to fight."**_

 _"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"_ Issei sighed. _"My void energy won't kill him, will it?"_ Issei suddenly asked.

 _ **"Void Energy?"**_

 _"Well I figured we should have a name for it. Given how I'm literally drawing from it."_

 _ **"Mm, it is appropriate. Very well. To answer your question, yes, it could kill him. But you should have a lot more control over it. As long as you keep from piercing his body, he should only suffer minimal injury."**_

 _"Got it. I think I'll just use the shadows to my advantage though. He might not be able to withstand a shot from that energy."_ Issei was formulating a plan.

 _ **"Don't hesitate, but don't just carelessly move in. Actually, call on my book."**_

"Alright..." Issei nodded and suddenly he summoned a book out of nowhere in his hands. Everyone around him was surprised.

"Hm? Do you know magic as well?" Akeno asked him from the sidelines.

"Uh, this, well, uh...long story." Issei awkwardly responded. He couldn't even begin to explain the whole story without it taking all night.

 _ **"I believe that boy possess the Knight Evil Piece."**_

"Knight Evil Piece?" Issei said aloud, and suddenly the book began flipping through the pages. It then stopped on a page containing a description, as well as a sword, and knight chess piece that was engraved on it. _"Evil Piece: Knight. Of demonic origin, this object was created by Ajuka Beelzebub. Apart from fulfilling a role in a devil's peerage, the Knight Evil Piece endows great speed and agility to the recipient. However, the subject retains the same physical attributes before receiving the Evil Piece's power."_

"What is that book?" Rias wondered. She grew ever more curious about what exactly the extent of Issei's abilities were. She found it hard to believe someone who remained oblivious to the world of devils, and angels was proficient in powers that looked to be of the same origin.

"Hmhmhm~ it would appear our cute underclassmen is just chalk full of mystery." The black haired devil giggled out of amusement. "I'd love to unravel it over a slow course of time." She playfully said.

"Keep dreaming, devil." Raynare sneered.

"Are you you ready?" Kiba asked him.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Issei took one last breath, and took one of his hands out of his pockets.

"Perfect, in that case prepare yourself." Kiba then summoned a wooden sword in his hands, and took stance. He was very composed, Issei thought. He couldn't find an opening.

 _"C'mon Issei, put that pretty boy down. If you beat me, you can handle these devils."_ Raynare mentally cheered for Issei. Though, she probably just wanted to see the devils that put her on the run suffer for it.

"Here I come!" Kiba nodded and then suddenly skipped forth to close their distance. Issei was wide eyed, and just barely shifted out of the way of Kiba's stab, and then ducked to dodge a quick slice at his head. Issei then hopped back to get some distance, but Kiba was on him even faster.

 _"Shit! This dude is quick!"_ Issei thought.

"Ha!" Kiba raised his sword and was about to hit Issei square on the head. Issei landed on the ground, and then flicked his finger forth, and suddenly Yuuto's bladed missed him by a hair off to the side of Issei.

"Hm?" Kiba seemed curious. He had Issei dead to rights, but it's like his body was reacting differently. "Huh, whah-!?" Kiba then felt his arms yanked away from Issei, and causing him to stumble. He looked back at Issei, and Issei was panting slightly.

"Damn, that was close!" Issei shook his head. "Sorry in advance!" Issei held his hand up as if he were going to thump. He then turned his hand towards himself, and suddenly Yuuto's sword smacked him on the forehead, causing him to stumble back and grab his head.

"Rgh! What was that?" Yuuto wondered.

"Alright, now...!" Issei slowly drew his hand back, and extended his middle and index finger. He then swiped his hand upward. A dark shadow snapped up out of the ground, and delivered a strong jab at Yuuta's stomach, causing him to be even further surprised.

"The shadows?!" Yuuta figured it out after he caught a glimpse of what had struck him.

"Shadows. He's using the shadows to physically manifest, and attack." Rias put a hand to her chin and coolly analyzed what she saw. Issei got back up, and Yuuto landed on his feet, and looked up with a impressed expression.

"Right. I forgot you had control over shadows. And not just another's, evidently ." He had to praise Issei's abilities.

"Just barely." Issei scoffed slightly.

"In that case, lets step it up a notch." Yuuto smiled and re-assumed his stance. But then suddenly he vanished from sight and sped around Issei at break neck speeds.

"He got faster?!" Issei widened his eyes. He'd never seen such inhumane speeds preformed by a human before. Yuuta then stopped right next to him, and delivered a jab of his sword to Issei's side. "Ack!" He winced and was sent rolling across the ground, he shook his head and looked up. And his eyes widened, Kiba was off the ground, and had then sprung forth. _"Shadows aren't gonna catch him! He's too fast!"_ Issei wouldn't be able to restrain him like last time. In a split second decision, Issei summoned his sacred gear, and blocked Kiba's blow.

"The Boosted Gear!" Yuuto realized as his sword struck the red dragon gauntlet.

 _ **((BOOST!))**_

It flashed a green light, and Issei brushed off Kiba, forcing him to retreat back. Issei got back up, and panted slightly. He glanced at his sacred gear and at his other hand. "Hey Kiba, time out for a second." He held his hand up.

"Hm? Are you alright?" Yuuto sported a blank expression.

"Yeah I'm good, I just need a second to check something." He politely answered. "Boosted Gear." He called forth his book from nothingness, and suddenly began reading after it flipped to the aforementioned subject. "Whoa..I can do that?" He said to himself after reading a certain passage. _"That might be a bit out of reach though. I can't use that 'Balance Breaker'_. _And the gauntlet is only part of a set of armor? So I can only use a part of it-wait...if it's just a part, then...I gotta test this."_ He narrowed his eyes, and looked like he came to a conclusion. He recomposed himself, and faced Yuuto again.

"Are you still good to continue?" Yuuto asked him out of consideration.

"..yeah. Lets keep going." Issei nodded. Granted his side stings like a motherfucker, but it wouldn't hamper his ability to continue. But it looked like he was a bit more confident this time.

"You sure, Issei? You look like you took a nasty hit there." Raynare called out to him.

"I'll be alright. I need this." Issei assured her. Rias turned her eyes to Raynare.

 _"I thought Raynare detested anyone that wasn't a fallen angel. And she called him by his name? What happened to the way she was before?"_ Rias was curious why the fallen angel was voicing concern to another other than herself. That, and stacking onto the fact she didn't bolt with the rest of her group was...strange.

"Then, here I come!" Yuuto ran forth and then jumped forth with a burst of speed.

"..." Issei narrowed his eyes, and then made the Sacred Gear disappear. Yuuto analyzed him for a moment.

 _"Is he going to attack with the shadows? Or he'll block my initial attack, and then use the shadows to attack me afterward. In that case, I just need to settle this with a second hit!"_ As Yuuto closed in on Issei, the world slowed. Yuuto brought down his sword, and just like he predicted, Issei used the sacred gear to block it. Yuuto however quickly spun around, and swung upward, below Issei to strike his side from under him.

 _ **(WHACK!)**_

The wooden blade struck Issei with a loud wooden clang. And everyone was thinking it was over. Issei was motionless for a moment, but suddenly he brushed his hand upward, and a tangible blob of shadow came out of the ground, and sent Yuuto flying upward with a solid hit on his entire body. Like a wrecking ball shooting out of the ground.

"Gyagh!" Yuuto let out a pain shout. Issei then whipped his hand out toward Yuuto's leg, and a line of shadow shot out of his sleeve, attached itself to Yuuto's leg in midair. Issei then grabbed hold of of the shadow line, and then yanked it down to the ground, and Yuuto was jerked back to the ground, and slammed face first into the dirt. The shadow dispersed and Issei stood back up, and looked at his hands in amazement.

"Geez, I can't believe that worked, heh." Issei couldn't help but scoff with delight. But suddenly his face turned to a worried one. "Oi! Are you alright!?" He called out to Yuuto, thinking he might have taken that one a bit too far. As the dust cleared, Yuuto was seen lying on the ground with a still surprised look on his face.

"I-I'm alright, you just took me by surprise for a moment." Yuuta chuckled sheepishly and picked his dirtied self up. As he brushed himself off he approached Issei with a friendly smile. "That was a very good attack. I didn't think you'd counter after defending." He praised.

"It was untested, I figured it was all or nothing in that moment." Issei admitted while scratching the back of his head.

"I'd say that should do it. You definitely are a lot more stronger than I took you for, I apologize." He bowed graciously.

"It's all good, dude. Thanks for not splitting my skull open." Issei joked.

"Huh?" Raynare was bewildered. She thought Issei took another hit, but he was fine. She walked over to check on him. "How did you block that second hit-?!" She asked as she approached them, but suddenly her eyes widened when she saw a red, armor plated scale on Issei's side, barely noticeable. "Is that...armor?"

"Well, I figured if I could use the gauntlet, I could also do the same with the armor. Er, a piece of it anyway." Issei briefly explained to her as the scale disappeared off his clothing.

"Wait, you blocked his attack by just summoning a PIECE of it?" She clarified.

"I saw where the sword was going to end up, so it was a split second decision. To be honest, I didn't think it'd work." He shrugged. Raynare just blinked.

 _"You JUST thought of it? I don't know if that was reckless, or genius. But still...to think he'd be able to deduce that much with just a mere practice battle? This boy might be a lot more than meets the eye."_ Raynare thought while looking at Issei.

"Are you satisfied, Yuuto?" Rias and the rest of her entourage joined them after seeing them just talking and no longer fighting.

"Mm. Issei might actually have a knack for combat. He read me like a book." Yuuto smiled happily.

"I wouldn't go that far." Issei sheepishly chuckled at his constant praise. "Don't talk me up, pal. You'll jinx me good." Issei joked with a smile.

"I only speak the truth." He responded kindly.

"Yeah, yeah, you ate dirt, devil. Are you finished here?" Raynare interjected.

"Mm. I understand why Issei was able to subdue four fallen angels on his own. You're very fortunate he went easy on you as I did." He just smiled as he ignored Raynare's rudeness.

 _"THIS 'FUCKIN, SMILEY ASS...!"_ Raynare gritted her teeth and had a large tick mark pulse on the back of her head. The way he responded pissed her off. Plus the fact he injured her added fuel to the fires of animosity. "H-hmph! At least he was a decent enough person to talk it out, rather than attack me for no reason." She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"Ara, weren't you trying to kill him after he took care of you?" Akeno let slip.

"That's-! That was...that was not my initial intention!" Raynare tried to defend herself.

"Does that make it better?" Akeno smiled with a mischievous look.

"No. She's just upset because she's the weakest one here." Koneko blandly said.

"The fuck you say to me, you little shi-!" Raynare was about to wallop that tiny brat for good. Issei luckily caught on and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Okay, I think we need to go now." He held her back by her arms as she flailed violently to get free. "Thank's again guys. I'll see you all later." He said thankfully before disappearing out of thin air. They were all startled, by his sudden exit.

"Did he just teleport?" Yuuto was the first to speak. Issei and the raven haired beauty had just disappeared in a black flash, leaving them all wondering what else he could do.

"Rias? Do you think Issei will be alright being left alone with those fallen angels?" Akeno voiced concern.

"Nothing is ever good when Raynare is involved. But for now, it seems she treats him with a bit of respect...I think regular contact with him should be mandatory. When he comes to school, we'll discuss with him some more." Rias wasn't sure, but clearly Raynare seemed to be a bit different from her previous self. Issei must have had an effect on her in some way. But what transpired between the two, to make them go from common interests, to somewhat of a camaraderie?

* * *

 _ **Issei's house...**_

"-t! Huh?" Raynare just barely got the last bit of profanity out, before she suddenly realized they were no longer with them, and was staring at a house across the street.

"Do you want to die? I just finally bailed you out of that mess, and you're still trying to start shit!" Issei scorned her after releasing her.

"Drgh..whatever. Sorry." She recoiled and just accepted defeat.

"Man, that went smoother than I thought. I wish I had a lot more to go on though." Issei sat down on the steps of his house to finally feel at ease after that tense exchange. He was not an ambassador, a negotiator, or a delegate type of person. He was just thankful that their way of dealing with matters was similar to how your everyday negotiation was dealt with.

"Well, its a devil. So that's a start." Raynare crossed her arms. "But I haven't ever seen a devil like that before."

"So I guess there are some things even angels and devils don't know about." Issei sighed.

"Hey, don't put me in the same category. I may not have much to show as far as power, but I can still have my uses in various areas!" She leaned forth and complained in a childish manner.

"...I've been meaning to ask, but do angels suffer from inferiority complexes?" He deadpanned.

"I'm just saying, even if I can't overpower people, I can at least work my way around them. Not everyone solves their problems by seeing who can push through with sheer force." Raynare pointed out too him.

"Oh? Enlighten me." Issei dryly said. He didn't really care, but he was trying to take his mind off of things for a bit, and Raynare's usual arrogant rant, was the perfect way to escape reality.

"Deception. Making them believe in a false sense of security will leave them open for attack. Seduction. A enemy will feel less threatened, if they believe that the opposite sex seeks comfort and pleasure by making themselves vulnerable to them." She sounded like she was lecturing him like a school teacher.

"Sounds like you've got loads of experience." Issei sighed and looked away.

"I have a gift. My soul was made perfection, my flesh was molded by divine hands, and-"

"And yet somehow you managed to fall off the good lord's wagon." Issei cut her off before she went into more detail about herself.

"You didn't let me finish. But yes, it is true. Despite that, even I fell due to temptation." Raynare sat down next to him. "I suppose our idea of guiding man went too in-depth to the point where mixing skin was less of a show of love, and more of a need to quell lust." She explained. "And now, we just wander. Scattered, staggered, and just trying to survive in this world." She looked up to the night sky, recalling every event that led her to this spot."On one side, you have the fallen angels who gave up the war, and went into working for the other factions, as well as various other ways to stay out of everyone's cross-hairs. Then there is us. We haven't lost our will to fight on, but at the moment we are not in a position to act. It's smarter to grab whatever resources we can, and stay in the shadows." She explained to him.

"So what are you planning on doing, now that you aren't in the devils sights anymore?" Issei asked curiously.

"My job is to monitor you. As such, I will be staying with you until I'm told otherwise." She told him.

"Riiight." Issei let out a sigh of frustration.

"What about you? Since the devils didn't give you much to work with, what now?"

"Hmm.." Issei hummed. He wasn't quite sure why, but it was kind of hard to decide his next move. He had it all planned out, but he was not taking into account that he would be left with little to go on. But then he remembered. In his dream, the robed man told him a name. "...I think, I'll leave this for tomorrow." Issei nodded. "Right now I'm tired and don't feel like it right now." He got up and went inside.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

Away from Issei's house, and in an unknown location, we find what looks to be the inside of a church. The number '13' was adorned on black tapestries that lined the stain glass windows along the wooden walls. The room was filled with benches that lined up back to back. A wide isle that led up to the black carpeted platform, and a podium was seen. As well as a single brown robe that was worn by a person, who was kneeling in the center, and was praying intently.

"Through the Father our creation was permitted. Through our sins we were to be punished. Through acceptance we were saved. The blood of The Son was spilled for our sake. Though he walked the world until his final breath, enduring our scorn and unjust violence, he saw the potential of those who were not perfect." The person prayed continuously. "Thus to the present, we look back to the past to better our future. It is our faith that will lead us to salvation. It is our intellect that will lead to enlightenment. To sin is to be human. To seek forgiveness is to acknowledge sin. There is no perfection, there is only strive for it. To be perfect is to be God. To be faithful is to be man. It is through these truths we will find redemption. It is through these truths we will find enlightenment. It is through these truths that the 13th brought, that will have us usher in our true potential. We follow in the footsteps of The Son, we embrace the power of The Holy Spirit, and we live as the Shadow of The Father..."

"Amen." A second person said as they approached the brown hooded figure. It appeared to be the bald, tattooed priest that attacked Issei earlier. He made his way down the isle, not disturbing the praying person.

"..amen." The praying individual slowly stood up. "Why do you approach me at this hour, Veeran?" A calming tone left her lips. The eyes were hidden, but the familiar attire of a black, strapless dress was seen under the brown robe. Long, black strands of hair hung down along side her face. She also had a beauty mark beneath her eye, as well as black lip stick, that complimented her fair, pale face..

"I did not mean to intrude on you, Shade Mother." He bowed.

"It is not me you take a knee to, Veeran. But to the Father of all creation." She had him raise himself up. "For I am a fellow believer, as are you."

"Even so, Shade Mother. To be able to study alongside you has been an honor and a eye opening experience." He closed his eyes and bowed.

"It is only the Shadow of the Father of which you owe your compliments to. I merely retained that which is left to me in this century, and the ones before." She smiled, her eyes still hidden.

"Of course. To follow The Father is what will save us in the end. But my admiration for you is far deep." He bowed apologetically.

"Do not make me an idol. It is not what The 13th wants of you. We are to understand, and act when we know it is so." She walked over and gently raised him up by his hand. "Enough of this pleasantry contest, what may I assist you with, Veeran? It is rare for us to converse. Are you finding the walk with God enlightening?" She held her hands together while smiling in a friendly manner.

"I do, Shade Mother. But it is of another matter. The boy. He does wield the 13th's shadow." He reported.

"Yes, I had a feeling." She nodded. "I am rather impressed with how the boy has kept his sanity while going through such a painful ordeal as a young one. I imagine even the 13th did not wish to impart his power unto a young one." She sounded regretful. "Why did such a pure, young child have to be next in line for his resurrection?"

"Forgive me if I sound out of line, but Shade Mother, is it not for the reason of you passing on the 13th's power, it was to reunite with the Shadow of the Father?" He sounded confused in his question.

"Indeed." She nodded simply.

"A decade has passed, long before it was to be his reincarnation. Should we not act and bring forth the boy, as to assist with the 13th's restoration of his soul?"

"I see no hurry, Veeran. He will return when his shadow has either devoured the boy's soul, or the shadow picks a new host, and corrupts them. Until then, I must wait for him. No matter how many decades, or centuries." She answered honestly. Her demeanor was devoid of any hostility, and she was very polite in her speech. "As it's always been."

"But..I am merely but a human. I will not live as long as you, Shade Mother. I wish to see him before I depart to be with The Father in heaven." He sounded a bit protesting.

"The 13th is not hasty to return to life among this realm. Where he dwells is his true solitude, devoid of conflict, and contact with others. He does not wish to have a roll in the affairs of others."

"If..that is the case, why does he retake form every other century?" Veeran questioned.

"It is our pact." She placed her hand above her cleavage and smiled warmly. "To atone for his sin of slipping into lust for but a moment, he limited his time in this world to only as long as a human's life span. It is a rather...complicated matter between us." She went back to holding her hands.

"Do you not yearn to see him as soon as possible? Maybe if we took the boy and allowed the shadow to consume him, perhaps you could meet him soonest?" He suggested.

"Veeran? What is on your mind?" She tilted her head slightly and frowned. Not in an annoyed way, but as if she was feeling compassion towards the priest. "You sound as if you fear something. Please, allow me to listen." She held his hand and comforted.

"I just...wish to meet the one that has imparted so much knowledge and understanding onto his followers." He confessed. Bowing his head in shame.

"Then allow me to pray for you, Veeran. The Lord will certainly see to your suffering, and place his hand upon you." She said while she held his hands and bowed her head.

"Your hands are already assuring, Shade Mother." He knelt. And surprisingly, so did Shade Mother. "Why do you kneel with me, Shade Mother?" He asked, further perplexed. "You are our leader."

"I am a child of God, as are you, Veeran. I always pray for you, and with you. Let your heart speak what troubles you so." She whispered in a ominous yet sweet tone. Her eyes were revealed, and she looked out to the skylight above them as the moon shined down on them. They both were a dark, ashen, silver color that reflected the images of the moon clearly. She closed her eyes, and the two prayed.

* * *

 _ **Issei's house...**_

Issei was sitting on the couch, wearing blue shirts, and a grey shirt. He was finding it hard to sleep afterward. His head going through everything that had happened to him. A calm, yet ominous atmosphere hung around him. The shadows cast from the moonlight were seen throughout the entire room. Issei was just silent as the night went on, just sitting up on his couch and not even flinching.

"..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

Very slowly, the darkness that was in the shadows were moving towards him, creeping along the floor like a liquid under his feet. Suddenly a black, humanoid-like person slowly rose out of the ground. It looked feminine, and had red eyes. It's whole body was shaped like a voluptuous woman with long hair, but was just completely dark as night. It peered down at him menacing-like. Issei blinked and glanced up at the female entity. He wasn't even fazed, in fact he had a hateful stare at it. He knew exactly what it was.

"..."

 **"..."**

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. In a split second, the figure thrust her palm at his face, and stopped just before it touched him. Issei had discreetly made a hand motion, and had it restrained by the shadows, like tying it up with cloth. It struggled, but it was futile. It was held fast in place.

"I. Am. Me. You, are not." He stood up and faced it closely.

 **"..."** It stopped moving and just remained motionless.

"I don't know why you were given to me. But I know what you are, and how you work. I don't know if you got a mind of your own, but you're not taking mine." Issei told it while it just was gazing deep in his eye.

 **"..."**

"You're not getting in my head like the other night. I got that locked up tight. " He tapped the side of his head. "You don't EVER, use my mother against me. ***EVER*.** " He sounded like he was ordering it like it was beneath him. Especially the last word, which sounded distorted.

 **"..."** It shakily lowered it's head, like it had given up.

"Stop bothering me, and go back to the void." Issei told it off.

 **"...Wh _yyyy_** Do **you** _No **t l** Et me **I n?**_" The shadow responded in a eerie, distorted voice. It was more of a loud whisper, if anything.

"Because I've seen what happens when I do." Issei narrowed his eyes. "You nearly killed that guard, you drove me insane, and just the other night, you almost made me hurt Raynare and Kalawarner. You've done nothing but betray my trust, just for bringing that guy back to life." Issei scorned it.

 **"I...** See _Ee. **HowW** D_ **O** I _**Ea**_ **Rn** TrU **ST?"** It asked curiously.

"You think I'm that stupid? Why would I trust you?"

 **"TrU _st_** IS  hO **W _I_** GEt IN. What _**Do I doo To**_ MakKE _**yoU TruST Me?**_ "

"Are you just an idiot? Why would I tell you that after I told you that I don't want you in?" Issei was starting to get confused. Was that a serious question? Or was this ghastly gal just trying to get him to lower his guard?

"Terror. **I Fi _nD to _**be _Effe **ctivve against** ** Child**_. _**TE**_ **mptAT _ion._ I FinD _EffE cTivE _**_AgainS **T MaN."**_ It's hand was set free, and it bowed before Issei. It slowly took his hand and rubbed it against it's large breast. It looked up with the same hollow red eyes. _**"ArE yo**_U ChiL **D? _O_ R _MAN?"_** It asked him.

"...what do you think?" He asked it. _"Oh damn. Wait, am I...touching my shadow?"_ Issei wasn't sure if it was hot, or creepy. In his mind he wasn't even sure what the hell what gender this thing was. But it appeared to be taking the form of a young woman. It's speech pattern also shifted to a suggestive one.

 _ **"..."**_ The entity looked down at his crotch, and then back up to him. _**"Child~."**_ It answered after not getting a reaction.

"What basis are you drawing that conclusion from, you 'fuckin freak?!" Issei whipped his hand away, in a fit of annoyance.

 _ **"I'Ll**_ REt **uRn. For NOw... _Fo_** R NO **w."** It said before sinking into the ground. Issei sat back down on the couch. He shook his head.

"...that was just...weird." He shuddered. _"Those were some nice tits though..."_ He thought in the back of his mind. He then quickly shook his head. _"Nononononono! That's how he operates!...she..it- whatever. I got to be careful. I slip up even once, it'll try to get me. Looks like it's changed tactics. A girl, huh?...first was a monster, second was my mother, and now it's gonna try a girl? I guess Raynare and Rias Gremory have been on my mind a lot. It probably thought it would get me with that...damn it, why can't I think of nothing but their smoking bods?!"_ Issei figured as he thought about it. He pinched his nose in frustration. _"Wait. That sensation..."_ He flexed his hand. _"...Oh god, Raynare..."_ He blushed and face palmed. _"Okay, this is ridicules. I REFUSE to even acknowledge I see that chick as a crush! Okay, she's hot, big boobs, skinny waist...and good hips and legs. But Kalawarner actually had the better leg-NO! Now i'm more conscious about it! Stop thinking, stupid!"_ Issei beat the couch cushion with his fist while erotic thoughts filled his head.

After he took a deep breath and calmed down, he rested back on his couch, and then looked around the house. It was quiet, and lonely atmosphere. He was recalling the time he used his power to show shapes of the demon that killed his parents. He then had a curious look on his face, and he suddenly formed the void energy in his hand. He then held out his palm, and he formed a sculpture of a woman in his hand. He held his other hand toward the energy-like figurine, and began making more features to it. He dressed it up in simple street clothes, and then suddenly went to work on it's face. He was at it for probably a few minutes, and it was finished. He smiled. He then formed another figurine in his hands. This one was male, and was holding the woman from behind, into a gentle embrace. As he sketched the facial features into the male, he failed to notice Raynare, who was creeping down the stairs, but stopped, and was watching him with a curious look.

"...mom...dad." He softly spoke to the figurines. He stuck his finger on it, but it just shimmered through like water. It had no physical form, or rather, if it did, he only used it for destructive purposes. His memory was a bit hazy, but he could roughly recall what they looked like. He only had their photo to go on that Yuka let him keep. His concentration faltered for a moment as he began remembering the good times, and the figurines crumbled into his hands like mud. He was surprised, but a saddened look was on his face. He made the energy disappear in his hand, and he just lowered his head and sat back against the couch again.

"Hey." Issei tensed up and turned his head around to see Raynare at the foot of the stairs. She was only wearing her pink shirt, and black underwear. Her nipples were slightly visible by the shape that was seen on her shirt. She wasn't in her normal Yuuma form, but her more womanly fallen angel look. In fact, the shirt didn't even cover her slim stomach, and her naval was a bit more toned, after he got a better look.

All in all, one sexy fallen angel.

 _"HOT DAMN."_ Issei thought while slightly bleeding out his nose. He quickly wiped it away, as if it weren't there. "H-hey. Something wrong?" Issei asked curiously.

"I heard your voice down here. I thought I'd see if you were alright." She said as she walked closer.

"I'm fine. Just a...can't sleep." He told her and looked back out the window. _"Guess I was kinda loud. That damn shadow. Wait...how long was she there?"_ He suddenly realized he was completely ignoring her presence.

"Is it..because of earlier?" She asked curiously. She had come to sit down on the other side of the couch. Her hips were now fully showing their milky smoothness. Issei glanced but looked back out the window.

"..." Issei made a troubled face.

"Issei?" She asked, with genuine concern.

"Erm.." Issei was a little nervous, but he managed to calm himself. He'd seen her buck naked before, but one look in her direction...he did not trust his eyes. "No it's not that. I-I don't know." He fumbled a bit but managed to get the words out. "I just can't sleep right now."

"I'll stay up with you then." She smiled.

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"It's the least I can do for saving my skin." She insisted. She leaned back and looked out the window. "Thanks for what you did."

"Hm?"

"I'm sure that it was very stressful, having to put up with all of us, and having to do everything by yourself. But you pulled it off." She complimented him.

"Not bad for a 'mere' human." Issei said sarcastically.

"Okay, you've made your point." Raynare rolled her eyes and groaned. "Are you really just going to stay neutral in all this?" She suddenly brought up.

"Not the worst idea I've come up with. I join you, or them, and I wind up on somebody's shit list."

"But you'd be a valuable asset to us if you did. And, I bet you that Lord Azazel could help you find the devil that killed your parents." She turned to him and offered.

"Yeah? What makes you say that?" Issei shifted his eyes to her.

"Because he is a very wise man. He's seen more of this war, than any one I know of. And he prefers not to get into conflicts. Our faction is only hanging on by a thread, so he wants us all to avoid contact, or not get into it with either heaven, or the underworld." She explained.

"Nice to see you're putting it into practice." He mocked.

"(Sigh). Okay, how can I set the record straight?" Raynare wanted to move past this. She didn't want him to just think of that time she tried to kill him to be a lasting impression. "Yes, I tried to kill you, but it wasn't personal."

"Oh, okay." Issei nodded. Although he clearly wasn't sincere.

"Come on! Just give me a chance to make it up to you." She requested.

"I don't know, that seems a bit out of character for you." Issei just kept saying in a condescending way.

"I could do you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah-wait, what?" Issei suddenly stopped.

"You still haven't laid with a woman before, right? I assure you that even you couldn't resist my alluring charm." She suddenly crossed her legs over each other, and puffed her chest out. "A fallen angel is among the few beings that have pheromones that are many times stronger than that of a human. You like girls with big breasts, or long legs, or whatever it is you're into. It's understandable. You're a male, it must be tough keeping it all in there." She suddenly placed her arm on his lap.

"Don't do that." Issei suddenly said.

"Ah, right. I guess it's a little awkward, seeing as how it could be your first time." Her hand went to her chin as she thought. "Well lets just start off with something easy. First, you must become accustomed to looking at me(a woman) without becoming embarrassed." She said as she turned herself to him.

"Are you serious?" Issei recoiled a little.

"Trust me, it's for your own good. As much as I don't want to admit, there are unparalleled beauties, almost as good looking as me." She poked his collar bone. "During the war, seduction was tool used to gain information. You've heard of brothels, whore camps, prostitutes, and those sorts of things right?" She asked him as she ran her finger down his chest.

"Yeah." Issei felt a bit of a shiver, but in a pleasuring way.

"Men of war back then were more beasts than people. If they saw an enemy, they killed them. If they saw a woman, they raped her. If they saw valuables, they took it. The ones that remained sane, and did not lose themselves to blood lust, sought companionship, and comfort far from the harsh conditions that they were ordered to endure. The things they saw, they wanted to tell others, but were told to withhold. But a man's pride and ego can easily be stoked when a beautiful woman throws a few words of praise at them."

"Yeah, I heard a lot of that stuff was watered down in the history books they let me read." Issei answered. "Wait, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm saying the same could happen to you. If you unwittingly see a woman as just a frail thing that needs to be protected, that's when they have you in the palm of their hand." She said as she crawled on top of him and looked into his eyes with a blank expression. "You should know that, after what I tried to do to you. You think the devils are any different?" She sounded serious.

"What are you trying to say?" Issei furrowed his eyes, sensing the serious atmosphere.

"I'm not saying anything. Just that if you think that catering to other people will get you what you want, then you effectively are their tool. Getting chummy with Rias Gremory's peerage is no different. She is a very smart, calculating, and powerful devil. If she wanted to, she could take you whenever she wanted."

"Then why hasn't she?" Issei asked.

"I think she wants to, but doesn't want it to be out of coercion. Though, I wouldn't put it past her. You have no idea how valuable you are to both sides."

"I made it very clear to her, and you, that I don't want any part of this war-"

"You already are!" She raised her voice. "You helped us escape annihilation, you associated with them out of your own will, and you were attacked by a member of the church. You're in this, whether you want it or not. To say you aren't a part of it, and still associate with both parties is naive! I'm telling you this because-!" She frowned. "I'm..telling you this, because you have to pick a side. Or others will pick it for you, and no amount of explaining, or show of goodwill is going to stop them from drawing to their own conclusions."

"That's..." Issei couldn't argue back to that. She had a good point. Why would anyone care about his standing in all this? You were either an enemy, or an ally. "But, she told me she'd respect my decision to-!" He wanted to protest.

"She's a small fraction of a world of devils. You think they'd all view it that way?" She calmed herself. "I know you don't want anything to do with it. But face reality. No one is going to leave you alone. And all you'll be in their eyes, is just 'useful', or a threat." She frowned deeper.

"...is that what you see yourself as?" Issei asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Well don't get me wrong, but it seems to me that you think that being on top, or just next to the person on top is the only meaning to your existence." Issei explained to her.

"That's a...odd way to see it, but, yes. I'd rather prolong my life, than risk it all on a whim."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"People don't normally die. Is that not good enough?"

"So sacrificing what you want, just to live a life of what someone else wants is more important to you?"

"You don't understand. There are beings in this world that are terrifying on a level you could not comprehend. I'd rather live in their shadow than right in their path." She scoffed and just laid on top of him. She propped her chin up with her arm and looked away.

"You think humans lived this long, because we cowered in fear of something we couldn't understand?" Issei retorted. "The biggest fear is that of the unknown. But once you see it for what it really is, the fear becomes artificial. Are you saying I should be afraid, because you are?"

"I'm trying to make you understand! The difference between our two worlds are-" Suddenly Raynare was shoved back, and Issei forced her back on the couch, staring her down.

"I'm weak, I have no experience, or history with angels and devils, yeah, I know." He told her sternly. She was blushing slightly, and surprised he pushed HER down. "But if I give up just because I'm staring down a guy stronger than me, then I truly am weak. But I don't plan to just bow out because the odds aren't in my favor. I'm seeing this through till the end, or die trying." He declared. "And that, is what I want to do."

"...hm." Raynare closed her eyes and smiled slightly. "What an interesting human." She opened her eyes and a amused look was in them. "You're quite something, you know that?"

"Hm?"

"Looks like you're used to touching a woman already." She noted, noticing his hands were on her wrists.

"AH, sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Issei realized and released her hands.

"It's fine. Are you feeling better now?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Here, follow me." She suddenly got up and lead him up the stairs.

* * *

"Why are we in my room?" Issei asked her.

"I feel bad about having you sleep on a cold couch. Wouldn't you rest easier on your own bed?" She told him.

"It doesn't really bother me mu-Ack!" Issei was suddenly kicked, and he fell onto the bed face first. When he turned around, Raynare was already getting into bed with him.

"Come on, don't be a stick in the mud. A beautiful girl is crawling into bed with you, you should be a lot more excited." She pouted.

"Huh?!"

"I'm going to sleep with you from now on." She said as if it were simple. "It must be lonely, sleeping on that couch for the last few days." She tried a sympathetic tone.

 _"And why do you think that is?!"_ Issei had a tick mark appear.

"And I could use a friend." She said which prompted him to make a blank stare. "I think we both could. Right, Issei-kun~?" She said in a way that reminded him of Yuuma.

"...(Sigh). Yuka's gonna kill me." Issei sighed in defeat.

* * *

 **Read/Review/Rate!**

 **Laters!**


	12. Is it Genuine?

_**Chapter 12...**_

Issei tossed and turned in the covers of his bed. He was fighting the urge to wake up only to come to the realization that he was already awake. He slowly opened his eyes, and blurry images are what came into view. He blinked a few times to adjust his vision. He turned to grab his phone on the floor, and he blindly reached around. After feeling the familiar case of the device, he switched the power button on and furrowed at the bright screen.

 _"5:34...one more half-hour to go."_ He groaned as he turned to a different sleeping position. When he did, the first thing he felt was what seemed like someone's head. He slowly opened his eyes, to see what he gently bumped his forehead on. He then saw Raynare, sleeping peacefully next to him. He felt the whisper of her breathing on his face and was slowly eyeing her sleeping manner. He blinked a few moments as he watched her angelic and calm face. _"When she's asleep, she's kind of cute."_ He noted how much more pleasant she was when she wasn't running her mouth uncontrollably.

Which was a shame, because she had a really nice look.

"...hm?" Raynare slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing she laid her eyes on was Issei's gaze. "Oh, good morning." She simply greeted.

"Uh, morning." Issei cleared his throat.

"..."

"..."

There was an awkward silence between the two as they laid there staring at each other.

"Is it time to get up?" Raynare broke the silence.

"Uh, no. Still half an hour." He informed.

"Oh, okay then." She nodded and closed her eyes once more. She turned her back to him and went back to blissful sleep. Issei blankly eyed her back. It looked very silky and smooth. His eyes began wandering lower until he caught himself staring.

 _"This situation...would this be the scene after having sex?"_ Issei wondered. Granted nothing really happened, but from the way it looked, he wouldn't be able to explain this to Yuka if she stumbled upon it. He shook his head and turned away from her. Unbeknownst to him, her eyes were slightly open, as if she were expecting something.

"Hey."

"Hm?" Issei answer back.

"You ever been with a girl before?" She suddenly asked out of the blue.

"No. Things like that were strictly forbidden in Oni." He responded.

"How about now?" She asked curiously.

"Now? I don't know. I've had a lot on my mind lately I guess I never thought of it before." Issei was no longer a resident in the psyche ward. He could do as he pleased, now that he wasn't under surveillance every day of his childhood. "I was kind of on edge because everyone always kept an eye on me. I always had to ask before I could do anything. I could only sleep a certain amount of time, I had sessions scheduled almost every other day to the point I wanted to rip my ears off." He let out a sigh.

"Sounds like you were a prisoner." She compared.

"A prisoner in my mind, as they put." He let out another sigh of frustration. "For all the money those quacks make, you'd think they'd at least be able to tell the difference between a genuine statement and being passive-aggressive."

"You lied to them?" She turned back to him and propped her hand on her face.

"No. I just told them what they wanted to hear. They threatened to keep on those stupid sessions if I didn't accept it." He let out a huff.

"Why didn't you just tell the staff of that place? Crazy or not, they can't just blindly take the word of someone without seeing results." She wondered.

"Because I was just a child at the time. Who's gonna take the word of a child over an adult's?" He said rather depressingly.

"..." Raynare shifted her eyes away.

"There was this one prick that really annoyed the hell outta me. He always hit on and banged all the good looking nurses there. Like a horny kid in a candy store." He sounded disgusted as he thought of Jace. "Apart from him, Yuka was my saving grace my entire time there. Closest I ever got to a person besides my parents was her. I don't think there were any other people there worth remembering. Although, there was this one girl who was in with her cousin. One had a crippling fear of loud noises, and the other couldn't stop crying." He recalled a few past individuals.

"How long have you known this...Yuka, woman?" Raynare seemed to only pick up on her name. After their brief encounter, she had enough reasons to be disgusted with her. And the fact he spoke of her in high regard was kind of annoying to her for some reason.

"Hmm.." Issei thought back.

* * *

 _ **10 years ago...**_

"(Sniff)...(Sobs)..." A young Issei cried while alone in his room. After some adults in scrubs hauled him off from the main entrance, he was locked in a small white, padded room with a bed. He sobbed quietly to himself as he looked downward and drooped forth. He didn't understand why he was there. All he heard from his uncle, after the funeral, was to get in the car. After a silent transition in the car for about two hours, he was picked up by some people wearing strange clothes. He kept screaming out to his uncle, where he was going, but the last look he saw of him, was just frown, and him driving off. Now we find him secluded in this room. "...mommmmy~...I want...mommy..." He whimpered.

 **(click)**

He turned his head quickly to the door opening, and in walked a very beautiful blond woman. She looked like she was in her twenties, and had bright, green eyes. She had a very curvaceous figure to boot. She had a blank look, as she closed the door. She took off her glasses and looked at a loss for words. "Uh, hi, kid." She sheepishly smiled. "Where is your guardian-er..uncle and..." She looked at her clipboard like something was off. "..aunt?" She finished asking.

"..Idowwwntknoww~..." He answered, about to cry again.

"Huh...well, this is weird, normally a parent or immediate family sits down with us-ah." She looked down at her phone and opened up a message. As she skimmed through it, she gasped, and a wave of bitter anger suddenly was visible on her gentle face. "I'll be right back uh..." She quickly scanned her chart. "Issei?"

"Mmhmm.." Issei nodded and sniffled.

* * *

 _ **Oni, front entrance...**_

Yuka was quickening her pace in her dark red heels. Each click getting louder than the other. She scanned the room around the front entrance as if she were on a mission to find someone. She went up to the reception desk and greeted the desk clerk. It was a young, tan girl about a few years younger than Yuka. She had her grey hair braided down her back, and had purple eyes. She was leaning on her shoulder as if she were bored out of her mind. That was until Yuka strolled up.

"Hey, Anita." She leaned over her counter.

"Hi, Yankee." She greeted as she straightened herself up.

"Yeah, I got a kid patient in room 21 with no guardian or immediate relative present. And he just got here. Where the hell is his guardian? " She questioned.

"Just a 'sec." Anita cleared her throat and began rapidly typing into her computer. "Oh yeah, the Hyoudou kid. Yeah, he was booked for the long term treatment plan. One week ago." She answered.

"What?" Yuka shook her head. "What was it for?"

"From the looks of it. Early signs of PTSD...uh, delusional disorder? Says here he watched, uh...a, uh, demon kill his parents. Eeesh, poor kid." She read on her screen.

"Okay, but where is the family at? There was a, uh.." She looked at her clipboard once more. "An uncle, and aunt."

"You'd have to ask Jace. He took the call that day." She shook her head. "All I know is that once he was dropped off, he's our problem now."

"And where is HE?" She asked about Jace.

"Ooover there." She lazily pointed over by the water cooler across the room. The red-haired man in question was trying to get water out but to no avail.

"Thanks." Yuka nodded and marched straight toward him.

"Damn. These things never give out anything after they are half full." He sighed with frustration.

"Try pressing that button that says 'pour'." She faked a smile and proceeded to press the tap until it filled his cup.

"Ah, thanks."

"Mm." Yuka quickly nodded. "You took the call for the Hyoudou kid, right?" She quickly got down to business.

"Yeah. Scored us another one. At this rate, I'm gonna get that raise before you do-" He wanted to gloat but was cut off.

"Where's the guardian for the kid?" She crossed her arms.

"I don't know. He hit the road after dropping the little waterworks off." He shrugged.

"I'm supposed to coordinate with him! How the hell am I supposed to do that if he isn't here with Issei?!" She demanded.

"Over the phone?" He shook his head as if he didn't know.

"You know that's not how we operate here." She glared daggers at him.

"Look, I cleared it with the director, okay? He's okay with it. The client already wired the fee needed for the living expenses. He's just gonna be here for a while. Just think of it as babysitting." He threw his hands up in defense.

"That kid needs his family. We don't just leave patients here with no explanation. We're not a damn orphanage." She began trotting away from him.

"I'm sure he'll get to see his uncle real soon. That kid ain't the only one grieving, you know?" He tried to reason.

"Yeah, at least the Hyoudous can have some time to grieve with each other. This poor kid got dumped off, with no idea why, AFTER the funeral." Yuka scolded from afar and hurried back to Issei's room.

"...damn it, she's hot when she's angry." Jace watched her walk away from behind.

* * *

The door swung open, and Yuka found Issei in the same spot on the bed. She slowly walked over to him and put her clipboard down on the bed. She knelt down under him and greeted him with a smile. "So, Issei, right? Looks like your uncle and aunt are kinda busy right now, but I'll get them to come visit you as soon as I can. But in the meantime..." She handed him a lollipop in her pocket. "Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Yuka. I'm a doctor here."

"..(sniffles)...am I sick?" Issei innocently asked.

"Uh, not that kind of doctor." Yuka dismissed. "You are the healthiest kid I've ever seen."

"Th-then why am I here?" Issei desperately asked.

"Why indeed." Yuka sighed and stood up. She walked over to a chair in the corner and dragged it over. She sat across from him.

"B-but I thought doctors knew everything?" Issei didn't understand.

"Hahaha, good one. Let's fix that misunderstanding." She held up her clipboard to show him. "You see this stack of papers?"

"Mmhm." Issei calmed down a little and nodded.

"This tells me where you went to school, how old you are, and if you've ever gone to the doctor before. Stuff like that." She simplified for him. "But you wanna know a secret?" She bent forth.

"What?" Issei asked curiously.

"It doesn't tell me what kind of person you are."

"It doesn't?" Issei blinked.

"Nope. So, I'm not even gonna bother with this." She tossed it to the side. "I like to make friends with my patients." She smiled. "So how about it? Wanna try being my friend?" She offered.

"But I don't know that much about you." Issei tilted his head.

"Goodness, you're right." Yuka faked a surprised look. "We should get to know each other before that, huh?" She nodded.

"Mm." Issei nodded.

"Alright then. Well, I'm a doctor. But you know that already." She poked his nose. "My mother was from America, and my dad is Japanese. That's why I got this blonde hair." She whipped her hair back and showed him it's wavy smoothness.

"Oh, dad told me that those kinds of people are called Yankees!" He remembered hearing that when they watched tv together.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Yuka sheepishly chuckled. "Um...oh, let's see." She tried to change the subject. "My favorite past time is swimming. You ever go swimming in the pool before?" She asked.

"Mm. My mom used to take me there." Issei nodded. "It was a lot of fun..."

"..." Yuka frowned.

"She got me a bright red float tube.." He smiled lightly.

"..." Yuka just listened.

"Then we'd go grab slushie..." He felt a sting in his eye.

"..."

"Then watch tv after we got home...(hic).." He began to break down again. "...(sniff)...mom's not coming back. Is she?" His eyes filled with tears as he began missing them again.

"...hey." She whispered. "It's okay. If you want to cry, it's alright." She sat next to him and placed him under her arm. "I'm here for you, okay?" She slowly leaned him closer to her side.

"...hey, miss Yuka?" His voice broke.

"What is it, Issei?" She replied in a gentle tone.

"Can you be my friend while I'm here?" He requested. Yuka smiled and looked at him in a warm, and welcoming manner.

"Yeah. You wanna be my friend?" She asked.

"Yeah.." Issei flashed a toothy smile, even though he had tears streaming down his face.

* * *

 _ **Flashback end...**_

"She practically raised me. Without her, I probably wouldn't have trusted anyone there." He felt a comforting assurance at the memory. "Yeah, Yuka is the closest to an older sister for me."

"..." Raynare made a frown. "Hmpf." She huffed.

"What?" Issei noted the disapproval in her tone. He didn't think Raynare had that much of a reason to hate Yuka. But then again, he wasn't present during their first encounter. Whatever Yuka said to her really rubbed her the wrong way.

"Nothing. I just don't want her to get involved with all this." She answered. But in reality, she felt a bit jealous, from how much he built her up. "The last thing we need is giving the devils something they can use against you. If they find out you have a connection with someone close, they'll simply use it to control you."

"She won't get involved with any of this, period." Issei assured.

"Well, I understand that. Just be careful who you get overly familiar with." She stretched out her arms and laid them above her on the pillow.

"You mean like you?" Issei deadpanned.

"You can trust me. I won't betray you." She promised.

"Yeah, sure. I know you won't." Issei laid back on his side and got comfortable. He closed his eyes and he figured that was the end of it. After a few moments of silence, he was almost back to sleep but felt her suddenly wrap her arms around him, and press onto his back.

"I've...not had a human friend before." She said while making a bored expression. "Most people when they see a supernatural being for the first time, they're overcome with fear. And all they say is the same thing. It's not human, it's a monster." She began to say. "And the church? Even though we all love God, we're the ones treated as heretics. Because of one...mistake." She clenched his shirt. "We're dirtied forever, and beyond redemption. You know for people that believe in spreading the message of an all-loving God, you'd think they'd take a hint from their creator, and practice what they preach, but no."

 _"Is she complaining to me? Nevermind that, I can feel her boobs pressing on me."_ Issei tried to ignore the two lumps of flesh that she made contact on him with, but the more he tried not to think about it, the more turned on he was.

"I mean, I've tried to pray, and repent, but I didn't hear the Father answer back to me. So I just decided that I might as well just live how I am. Humans were so simple. Tempting them, coercing them, lying to them, and using them."

"Why?" Issei finally asked. Raynare slowly blinked, and her expression softened.

"Cause it felt good." Raynare simply responded.

"..." Issei stayed silent. He wasn't sure what her current mindset was, but it sounded like she was trying to tell him a bit about herself.

"To be honest it still does." She put her mouth over his ear. "Tell me, do you prefer me as I am, or when we first met?"

"I thought I told you, just be yours-" Issei was repeating his previous statement.

"But what do you like more?" She asked again.

"I...like you as whoever you want to be." He blushed a little. As much as he tried to tiptoe around this topic, he was faced with giving her an honest answer. "I don't like telling people what they should be like, just because of how I like them. I find it more comfortable when I don't think someone is trying to hide their true face." He turned his head to her. "You don't have to change to get on my good side, Raynare. Just be the real you."

"The real me, huh?" Raynare repeated. "I suppose that is...doable." She smiled. She let go of him and laid back, facing the ceiling. "Mm, I think I could get used to this." She smiled more as she thought about it. She then turned her head to him and poked him, prompting Issei to turn his head back to her.

"Say, would you like to try touching me?" She offered. She slowly slid the blanket to reveal the upper half of her body.

"..!?" Issei's eyes widened when he was catching a full glimpse of her breasts. His inner, hormonal teenager was taking control of him, and he felt his heart rate beat faster. He felt easily aroused from her all of a sudden, and his thoughts were just comprised of two things.

The size of her boobs.

And the thought of touching them.

"Well? I'm waiting." Raynare cooed. "Here, have a feel." She reached over to grab his hand and placed it directly on her plump, chest. She could feel his hand trembling slightly, making her smile more devilish, as she pressed his hand into her breast. The soft, and milky tone that exuded from the touch of her flesh in Issei's hand was beyond what he could put into words. As Raynare's gentle hand gripped his wrist, not relinquishing control to his intended movement, she moved in a slow, circular fashion acting as a guide for the duration of his groping. "You ever touched the breast of a woman before?" She kept feeding him questions but also making sure to make sure he experienced fully the swellness of the copping of her large asset.

"Not..no." Issei's face blushed shades of light pink. He allowed her hand to move his, not fighting the urge to not give in to her. Deep down he knew it didn't feel right but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel overtaken with the thought of touching an attractive girl's chest. Yuka told him that a woman only lets a man touch her when they trust themselves to each other, but he wasn't sure what this particular situation would imply. Did he trust her? Not a hundred percent, but they were getting there. Did she trust him? She must've if she placed her barely naked body in the same bed with him.

"I don't mind if you wanna try moving it yourself." She had a sinister, yet lust-filled expression in her pink eyes. Wanting to see what else he would show her.

"R-right." Issei hesitantly said. _"Man, I've never thought of touching tits like this before...they feel wholesome...and soft."_ She took her hand off his wrist and laid it on the bed. She watched him with a tired smile as she observed his face slowly showing a nervous intent. Her eyes partially closed, she continued to watch him with an amused gaze, as if he were just a child, not knowing what to do with what was presented in front of him. Issei slowly clenched his hand around her boob and it sunk his fingers in like pudding.

"..." Issei was just motionless to say anything. But he felt an uncontrollable urge yanking him toward her, as he inhaled some strange, musty, feminine-like scent from her direction.

"..(pant).." Raynare exhaled, feeling her heart race with excitement. Her nipple already feeling tickled from his hand slowly brushing the tip. Her nipple hardened, and she suddenly felt a joyous feeling slowly welling up within her. _"He's...not as rough as I thought."_ She noticed his easiness of movement. He wasn't just giving in to his lust right off the bat, much to her surprise. When she encountered a male partner, they always immediately tried to have their way with her, but this...gentle, and curious touch he was giving her made her stop smiling with confidence and have a more warm and curious expression. "W-well how is it?" She felt her voice crack slightly, asking him the question.

"Um...uh, very soft. Kind of like mochi." He compared.

"Of course. My breasts are one of a kind." She proudly put.

"..." Issei glanced back up into her eyes, and he suddenly felt himself get lost in them. It was like he was seeing her beauty for what it was. It was more than just an appeal for attractiveness as far as human standards go. No, it felt more fair and elegant than normal. He didn't know why but he felt like his heart was beating faster.

"Hey, Issei?" Raynare whispered softly.

"Huh?" Issei dumbfoundedly answered.

"I think my heart is beating." She started panting out hot air, feeling her womanly instincts taking over. She wasn't thinking logically right now, but she wanted to touch more of him.

"... it...it..is." Issei noticed the light thumping from beneath her chest. He then shook himself out of the enchantment and realized his alarm was going off. He stopped touching her and swung his legs over the bed.

"Wha..wait. Why did you stop?" Raynare was confused greatly about why he suddenly resisted her.

"Th-the alarm was going off." Issei cleared his throat and shook his head. "I gotta get ready for school." He quickly left the room. Raynare let out a pouting huff and fell back on to the bed.

 _"..guess I might have gotten a little too into it."_

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Academy...**_

Issei was having lunch by himself as usual by the tree that looked over the whole academy. It was a pretty good day overall, sun shining brightly without a cloud in sight. He stopped to think before taking another bite. Images of Raynare's body stuck on his mind. _"I was very close to losing myself in her eyes. That chick is HOT as hell."_ He recalled the feeling of her boob in his hand.

 _ **"The potency of a Fallen Angel's pheromone is not one to be resisted."**_

 _"No shit. I was practically falling for her right then and there."_ Issei sighed. The hooded man spoke into his mind again.

 _ **"The ability to persuade others with their beauty is a passive one. But when it is intentional, it is impossible to be broken away from such divine figures."**_

 _"Intentional?"_

 _ **"Yes."**_

 _"So, if they really wanted to, they could control your will by preying on your desire?"_ Issei assumed.

 _ **"Yes."**_

 _"Huh. I wonder if she was trying to get me to do something for her again?"_ Issei wouldn't put it past her.

 ** _"...there is another reason why they would only do that."_**

 _"Such as?"_ Issei asked.

 _ **"To be loved."**_

"(COUGH)! AHK! (Choke)! Wha-ack!" Issei choked on his lunch at the mere mention.

 _ **"Raynare seems to be but a young, opportunistic angel. She would appear to be drawn to power, almost to a fault. And that source of power...is you."**_

"You're kidding me, right?" Issei shook his head and drank from his thermos. "Get real, dude. I don't...I don't THINK she would see me that way. I mean given how she's been lately it's kind of hard to tell whether she's on my side half the time. I mean, I did give her no choice in the end-" Issei was now just fishing for a reason.

 _ **"You've laid bare with each other, and you still doubt her loyalty? If her personality is anything, she seemed to change her tune when she realized she was no longer a threat to you."**_

"I mean, c'mon! Her liking me...I just can't see it." Issei wasn't in denial but he thought this partnership was a temporary one. If she developed feelings that fast, he must have done something spectacular. "Maybe she's just trying to appeal to me so I don't throw her out or something." Issei assumed.

 ** _"Naive. To a fault."_**

"Huh?"

 _ **"From what I have observed and experienced, female beings desire to be cherished and accepted for what they are. They are easily influenced by what they have seen in the opposite sex. Something that meets their ideals, complements their shortcomings, or just the feeling of being cared for. Humorously enough, I have yet to find the perfect answer for the being known as a woman."**_

"So what does that have to do with Raynare?" He asked aloud.

 _ **"...perhaps she saw a quality in you that took her fancy. A fallen angel is a being that is defined by what made them as they are. But you do not view it solely as that. Instead, you just see them as they are. Even if species differ, or forms may vary, it all comes back to what a feeling subject desires."**_

"Like?"

 _ **"There is no single answer for this. It is up to you to draw that conclusion yourself. Whether you believe it, or if it is true, it is determined over time. It may be in the next second, or a year's time from now. She may have feelings for you now, and no longer later, or no feelings right now, but maybe later."**_

"Is it really that black and white for you?" Issei wasn't sure if he agreed with the hooded man's logic.

 _ **"Depends."**_

"On what?"

 _ **"Is it what you want to make sense? Or just accepting that it doesn't have to."**_

"...huh. Never thought of it that way." Issei found some compromise in what the mysterious deity was trying to explain. "I guess having a crush can't be quantified. And the more you try to make sense of it, it's not really loving, is it?"

 _ **"Indeed."**_

"Again, why is everything such a roundabout debate with you?" Issei simplified the hooded man's explanation once more but didn't understand why he couldn't have just said what he said.

 _ **"What good is reaching the answer if you don't know how you arrived at it?"**_

"I thought there was no answer, it's a feeling right?"

 _ **"..."**_

"Right?"

 **"..."**

"RIGHT?" Issei asked once more. But he received no response.

...

"You cop-out, sunuva-" Issei realized he was now just talking with himself.

"Excuse me, Issei Hyoudou." Issei stopped talking to himself and turned behind him and was surprised to see a tall girl right next to him. She had green glasses, and a stoic look to go with it. And really long hair that went down to her thighs. She was wearing the uniform of their academy. She was very calm and collected and seemed to have a distinguished air about her.

 _"And who is this?"_ Issei raised his brow. "Um, yeah," Issei answered simply. "D-did you need something?"

"I'm here representing the student council. My name is Tsubaki Shinra." She slightly bowed. "Would you mind accompanying me to the student council room?" She requested.

"Did I do something wrong?" Issei wondered.

"Not at all. My president would simply like to see how you are adjusting to your life here." She adjusted her glasses.

"Huh. Alright, I guess my class doesn't start for a little while." He scarfed down the last of his lunch and put his lunchbox in his bag. "Lead the way." Issei gestured.

* * *

Issei was following Tsubaki through the school halls and heading towards the student council room. He wasn't gonna lie, he was a bit nervous. He'd never been to the student council office before. He wondered if it was just a routine check since he got out of Oni. They arrived at the door, and Tsubaki knocked.

"Come in." Another voice beckoned behind it.

"Please, enter." Tsubaki slid the door open and politely let him enter first. He reluctantly came in and he was very wary of the room around him. There was a large table that looked like it seated a lot of people. Just how big this student council was was anyone's guess. He sat down in the first chair he came across and left his bag on the table. Tsubaki stood behind him attentively, and at the other end of the table was another girl who looked to be expecting him. She was shorter with a bob cut and had red glasses.

"Thank you for taking the time to come and meet me, Issei Hyoudou." She spoke up in a stern, yet gentle voice.

"Oh, it's no problem," Issei assured her. "Is there something you needed from me?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing too particular. Are you enjoying life here in the academy?" She wasted no time asking.

"I am. It's never boring around here." He sheepishly chuckled in remembrance of the last week.

"..." She was silent.

 _"...did I say something?"_ Issei wondered why she was holding her tongue.

"I won't waste time putting on airs, so allow me to properly introduce myself." She ominously put.

"Eh?" Issei's expression went blank.

"My name is Sona Sitri. I believe we have a mutual acquaintance, Rias Gremory." She revealed.

"How do you know...wait." Issei thought that name sounded familiar. _"Sitri... Sitri...wait, that would mean that she's the second big wig around here?!"_ Issei recalled Raynare telling him that the school was the territory of the Sitri clan and the Gremory clan. "So that would mean that you're also a devil?" He assumed.

"You are quick on the uptake." She smiled at his swift understanding. "Rias is a friend of mine from long ago. She's told me about you, and your exploits as of late. Quite impressive for someone who's only recently found out about the existence of angels and devils." She complimented.

"I'm just as surprised it worked out as well as it did." Issei sheepishly laughed. "I thought I was gonna be killed on two occasions. I'm just glad that's over with." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Well regardless, you did exceptionally well." She closed her eyes and smiled as if she were contemplating her next words. "I suppose I should get down to the reason I called you here." She quickly got back on track. "I understand you are looking for a stray devil of sorts."

"..!" Issei perked up at the mention.

"While I do not know the identity of it, I could probably help point you in the right direction." She offered.

"Really?" Issei's expression was blank.

"But before that, I just want to ask you a question first." She held up.

"Uh, sure. What do you want to know?" Issei figured it was no big deal.

"Do you plan on taking a side in this conflict? Because to me, it seems you favor the fallen angels over the devils. Am I wrong?" She sternly asked him.

"I'm not really in favor of either side right now. I'm just looking for the stray devil that killed my parents." He clarified.

"But Raynare and another fallen angel have been seen at your residence as if they were staying there." She pointed out.

"Huh? No, it's just Raynare." Issei furrowed his brow in confusion. _"What does she mean two? The other three bailed the second Rias Gremory let them go."_

"Hmm..." Sona seemed to be thinking. "Well, I suppose it's not really a big deal. But, please be cautious. They are no stranger to using humans like tools to achieve what they want." She forewarned.

"Keep them at arm's length got it." Issei sighed. "I'm not really that worried about Raynare. But, she's really the only source of information I've had since this started. So far she hasn't tried to do anything." He defended. "At least, not recently." He said under his breath.

"I see. Then I'll drop the matter for now." She seemed satisfied with his answer. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand." She adjusted her glasses. "If the culprit was indeed a stray devil, then they should belong to one of the devil houses in the underworld. I'll ask around, see if anyone has been missing a devil." She proposed.

"Really? I'd really appreciate that." Issei couldn't believe how fortunate this opportunity fell into his lap.

"But of course. However, it might be a little while before I come up with a straight answer. In the meantime, just go about your business. I'll call you again when I know more." She concluded.

"Thank you." Issei stood up and bowed gratefully.

* * *

Issei stepped out and began making his way down the hall. He was about to turn the corner to the stairs before a hand grabbed him and yanked him around the corner. Trapping him to the wall suddenly was none other then Raynare, or rather 'Yuuma'.

"What was that about?" She didn't waste any time getting to the point.

"Geez, would you calm down!?" Issei let out a sigh of relief. He thought he was gonna get thrown down the stairs. "I was just answering a few questions for them."

"Is that all?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes. They even offered to find the stray devil for me." Issei told her.

"Really?" Raynare blinked. "Nothing else?" She thought that was too good to be true. "It's probably a sensitive matter. A house of devils won't take kindly to being accused of letting one of their slaves run rampant after all this time. Assuming of course that the stray devil in question is still around." She looked away to think for a moment.

"I guess that's one way to look at it." Issei shrugged.

"Hm, well as long as that's it." She pulled her arm back.

"What's got you so high strung?" Issei thought her sudden wall slamming greeting was a bit excessive.

"Because you've been getting chummy with the devils here, I thought you'd be easily swayed to join their side." She revealed.

"I'm not joining anyone's side Raynare-"

"Yuuma." She poked his chest.

"Y-Yuuma." His eyebrow twitched. "I'm not one to turn away help, but I'm not stupid enough to fall for a deal that'll screw me over."

"Hoh?" Yuuma crossed her arms under her bust. "Then prove it." She nodded her head.

"Prove what?" Issei shook his head.

"That you aren't being swayed and groomed to be their obedient lap dog."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Kiss me."

...

"..."

"..come again?" Issei blushed slightly.

"I want some incentive that you are still on my side." Raynare unbuttoned her top and her cleavage was slowly revealing itself. "Some skinship wouldn't hurt. Plus, it would really sell our actual relationship in school." She pointed out as she began leaning towards him.

"What?" Issei was confused.

"I'm your girlfriend, remember?" She whispered in his ear with a devilish smile.

"When did we establish this!?" He frantically demanded an explanation for this new chain of developments.

"I've been telling people." She bluntly answered.

"Why!?"

"Because it'll make it easier to move around when we are seen together. I'm tired of sneaking around until you are by yourself." She gave her shirt a tug down to show off more of her breasts.

"I don't think we need to go that fa-mm." He froze when she suddenly leaned in and locked lips with him. She suddenly began frenching him inside his mouth, flicking her tongue like a snake inside. She also began pressing her boobs on his chest and pushed her knee up under his crotch. While simultaneously grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. As the two's eyes locked in their passionate rage, Raynare pulled away and then kissed him again, except this time, sucking on the tip of his tongue. His tongue could be seen being sucked out of his mouth for a few moments before she let him go. A lustful expression was seen on Issei's face for a moment until he widened his eyes in embarrassment.

"I don't think we've gone far enough." She had a victorious smirk while enjoying the sight of his inexperienced face. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" She chuckled.

"Don't...d-don't do that so suddenly! What if someone was watching just now!?" He tried to scold.

"It would be more exciting then." She whispered sweetly. "I'll be sure to show you something better..." She moved her mouth inches from his ear. "...when we get back in bed." She kissed his cheek. She then walked away normally. Issei was panting and slowly slid down the wall and on to the floor. He covered his mouth and his tongue couldn't stop moving in his mouth from the new stimulation she performed on him.

 _"...that was the hottest thing I have ever experienced. I can't get that taste out of my mouth."_ He felt his heartbeat. _"Wait doesn't this kind of make me look like I'm falling for her!?"_ He was shocked he didn't pull away when he should have. If one of the devils saw that, it would have been disastrous! He quickly stood up and straightened up his clothes, and tried to control his breathing. He just couldn't help but be conscious of it. If a steaming, hot girl just ups and makes out with him, he would have been the happiest guy ever! But the problem was was that this girl was part of a war that would get him dragged into so much trouble than he could handle, that the thought of even wanting to date her would spell disaster for his natural way of life. Not to mention that one slip up with Yuka, and he would be lectured nonstop.

"How is that incentive?! Is she trying to seduce me or something?!" He just didn't get it with her. One minute she's trying to kill him, next she's treating him like a speck, and now it seems she's trying to get on his good side. "Screw this... let's just finish up my last class and go home." He decided that dwelling here would not solve anything. He just wanted to go home and rest. He made his way down the flight of stairs, and onto the floor that led to his classroom. However, as soon as he set foot in the hallway, he was greeted by a familiar sheen of blood-red hair, and a beautiful face.

"Hello, Issei Hyoudou." Rias greeted with a stoic expression. Issei turned pale as a ghost and was overcome with shock.

Did she see the two kiss?!

 _"Oh, fuck me sideways."_ Was all he thought upon suddenly running into her, shortly after that momentary, passionate moment with Raynare.

* * *

 **Sorry I kept you waiting! But I'm back again!**

 **Read/Review/Rate!**

 **Laters!**


End file.
